sayajin ghoul A
by dark goku ss4
Summary: este es un capitulo volvido a subir... ya que se me habia borrado al estar tantos dias si actualizar colocado otro capitulo y los otros
1. Chapter 1

necrófago Sayajin

 **Nota: esta historia crossover entre dragón ball z y tokyo ghoul tendrá a kaneki como el ghoul medio y no aparecerá en esta historia goku es el que recibe el órgano de rize en el trasplante en esta historia además goku hare en esta historia que goku puede comer comidas y carne humana y quizás sea un harem**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de tokyo ghoul pertenece Sui Ishida**

 **TITULO:** Sayajin ghoul

 **AUTOR** : dark goku ss4

 **Crossover** : necrófago de Dragon Ball Z Y Tokio

 **Fecha** : 4-8-2015

 **Capitulo** : 1 Prologo

Goku estaba Ganado tiempo peleado contra majin buu..., que quería destruir la capital del oestes donde esta la casa de bulman. y goku envio a Trunks fue a buscar el radar del dragón goku le dijo a majin buu y a babidi.

Goku: estés el súper sayajin..., es muy fuerte. "ahora este es el súper sayajin fase 2 debo decir que esta transformación es muy poderosa". y despues esta la transformación que supera los poderes del súper sayain ordinario y el fase . una intesa luz dorada rodea a goku.

goku: ahora este es el súper sayajin fase 3

goku tiene el pelo más largo... le llega hasta la espalda tiene un aura dorada que rodea todo el cuerpo se desaparecieron las cejas.

* * *

 **templo de kamisama**

después de que goku gano tiempo distrayendo a majin buu trunks llego al templo de kamisama con el radar del dragón goku regreso al templo con la teletransportacion ahora goku se apuró en enseñarle a goten y trunks la técnica de la fusión para que con esa técnica pudiera unirse para ganarle a majin buu luego que les enseño la técnicas unos minutos después llego uranai baba y le dice a goku.

uranai baba: vamos goku ya se te acabo el tiempo.

goku: pese que me quedaba unos minutos del día de estar en la tierra.

Todos se reunieron para despedirse.

Milk: goku lo abraza llorar goku ahora que van a ser de mí gohan ya no van estar con migo.

Goku: ahh Milk no te deprimas así recuerda que también tienes a goten.

Milk: per si majin buu lo llegase a matar en una futura pelea.

Goku: no te preocupes... por eso con la técnica que está aprendiendo. te prometo que no perderá si la perfecciona si encuentro a gohan en el otro mundo lo saludare de tu parte.

Videl: señora disculpe pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que gohan aún sigue con vida.

Goku: que porque.

Videl: es que en realidad hay algo que me hace pensar eso.

Krillin: entiendo cómo te sientes pero creo que eso es algo imposible nosotros podemos entenderlo por el ki.

Goku: ojala que gohan siga con vida.

Videl: yo sé que si.

uranai baba: espero que hallas terminado vámonos goku.

goku: si.

goku: eh que es lo que te sucede goten.

Milk: ya entendí lo que quieres es que tu papa te abrase verdad.

Goku: claro que si me lo hubieras dicho antes lo abraza.

MELODIA TRISTE DBZ

Goku: oye goten cuida mucho a tu mama.

Goten: uhhhhhh... llorado abrazado a goku.

uranai baba: Ada ya es hora de irnos al otro mundo

goku: está bien deja a goten en el piso después de terminar el abrazo adiós le juro cuando pueda vendré.

Todos: adiós goku.

Goku: cuídese mucho y cuando muera nos volveremos a ver.

Krillin: que bromista es nunca pierde su sentido del humor.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Después que buu se separó en dos mitades y la parte mala se comiera a la buena se volvió más fuerte que antes.

Mientras piccolo goten trunks y buu está encerrado en la habitación del tiempo.

Dende aprovecho y se escondió en un lugar del templo para hacer algún hechizo.

Dende: bien ahora are que las esferas del dragón entre en cuerpo del señor goku. por si buu nos mata y escapa yo creare otras esferas aquí bien ya está hecho. ahora que las esferas del dragón está en el cuerpo de goku las puede usar "el usuario que las tiene dentro de su cuerpo con deseos ilimitados".

* * *

 **Habitación del tiempo**

Piccolo destruyó la puerta de la habitación del tiempo para que buu no pudiera escapar... pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que buu. se enojó porque no podía salir a comer dulces y grito y se abrió un grieta dimesional.

que lo ayuda a escapar fuera de la habitacion del tiempo... al salir se comen a todos los del templo aunque solo uno escapo y era dende ya que mr popo le dijo que debía vivir.

porque si no las esferas del dragón dejaría de existir. lo envio abajo en la tierra para que estuviera a salvo y dende se llevó las nuevas esferas que creo con el.

* * *

 **Planeta de los supremos kaiosamas**

Goku estaba viendo en una bola de cristal... la pelea entre Gotenks Súper Saiyajin 3 vs buu, la bola de cristal que esta usado goku la creo un kaio shin anciano.

que ahora está haciendo un hechizo, que ayudara a gohan a liberar todos sus poderes oculto... el hechizo se llama Danza Mística. el anciano dan como agradecimiento por haber sido liberado de la legendaria espada de Z.

el Anciano Kaio Shin explicó que iba a liberar todo el poder latente de Gohan. Después de 10 horas de caminar alrededor de Kai Gohan realización de un ritual sagrado, Gohan finalmente probó su nuevo poder de transformar en un Super Saiyan. Sin embargo, en lugar de transformarse, con los ojos y el pelo no cambian como el poder de Gohan explotó a un nivel completamente nuevo, y aunque sus músculos se expandieron en la misma cantidad que su forma de Súper Saiyan y sus ojos adquieren una forma más nítida.

Después de haber terminado la danza... gohan estaba listo así que Kibito uso la teletransportacion para llevar a gohan cerca donde esta buu y le cambio el traje para tener uno como el de goku.

* * *

 **Unas minutos después**

buu habia absorbido a gotenks y piccolo, para poder ganarle a gohan... ya que le estaba dando muchos problemas. así que el kaio shin anciano, le dijo a goku que valla a la tierra para ayudar a gohan.

goku le dijo que no puede ya que está muerto... el kaio shin anciano dice, que le dara su vida a goku para que pueda ir a la tierra... y también le dan unos Los Pendientes potara.

Estos pendientes son usados por todos los Kaio Shin... como parte de sus equipos estándar, y vienen en varios colores. Cuando un par de Pendientes potara son usados por una sola persona no se tiene ninguna característica especial.

Sin embargo, si dos individuos tienen puestos los pendientes en las orejas opuestas, la energía verdadera de los pendientes se revela. Estos artículos de gran alcance tienen la capacidad de fusionar a dos personas en una sola persona.

mejorando sustancialmente las capacidades de ambos individuos. Sin embargo, los pendientes Potara no se pueden utilizar si los usuarios no están en su forma normal. Si uno de los portadores está fusionado, entonces el pendiente no funcionará. La fusión del pendiente es similar a la técnica de la fusión, no obstante, la fusión del pendiente es permanente.

Goku habia llegado y le dijo a gohan... que tomara uno de los Pendientes, pero no lo agaro y cayo donde unas rocas.

Goku: gohan busca ese Pendientes y colocatelo en la oreja derecha.

Ahora que los niños goten y trunks se les acabo el tiempo de la fusión en el cuerpo de buu absorbidos buu ahora bajo mucho su ki y ahora decidió absorbe a Gohan ahora su ki es más fuerte al haber absorbido a gohan.

Goku estaba en aprietos porque no tenía con quien hacer la fusión hasta que sintió el ki de vegeta y se teletransportacion para llegar donde esta.

Vegeta al ver a goku se enfureció... con él porque no le dijo que tenía una transformación mas que es el súper saiyajin 3. había visto esa transformación desde el infierno después de haberse sacrificado para detener al buu gordon.

cuando goku le dijo que se colocara el arcillo en el lado derecho para que se fusionara para lograr derrotar a súper buu gohan absorbido. goku le explicó que buu se habia comido a bulma milk krilin yamcha número 18 goten trunks piccolo gohan videl mr popo.

Vegeta decido colocarse el arcillo.

Vegeta: dámelo de prisa no esté perdiendo el tiempo y entrégamelo ya.

Goku: vegeta

Buu: se terminó este juego

Vegeta: maldición eran el lado derecho verdad

Goku: vegeta quiero infórmate algo una vez que nos hallamos fusionado jamás podremos regresar a la normalidad me escuchaste

Vegeta: que dijiste solo a ti se te ocurre decirlo en estos momentos insecto

Buu: este será su fin

Vegeta: es todo lo que tengo que hacer

Goku: ahora si salvaremos a la tierra

Vegetto: estoy listo

* * *

 **Escena de pelea vegetto vs buu**

Vegetto: se ve que estas temblado majin buu..., como kakaroto y vegeta se fusionara ahora soy vegetto.

Vegetto estaba jugado luchado contra buu... ahora que se dan cuenta que es más fuerte vegetto que buu.

Buu había comenzado golpeado a vegetto. vegetto: ah es hora de terminar el calentamiento... vegetto se transformó en súper sayajin y comezón dándole puñetazos , patadas y ataques de ki. se le había dañado la ropa a buu con todo el daño que le hace vegetto a buu.

Vegetto: el ataque Big Bang Flash.

Buu: ahhhhhhh, termina muy dañado buu.

Buu se puso a gritar… ya que está muy enojado, que lo esté derrotado y ahora hace un grito que abre grietas dimensionales. Vegetto fue a toda velocidad y le dan un fuerte puñetazo, pero había un campo de ki así que vegetto uso más ki y logro dañar la barrera que buu había creado y lo tiro a al agua salió del agua confundido porque no sabía que había hecho.

Buu: pero que me paso.

Vegetto: valla buu cuando te enojas muestras tu verdadero poder.

Sale volado del océano siguió peleado.

Buu: vegetto prueba esto el ataque de los fantasmas kamikaze.

Salen 10 fantasma blanco con forma de buu y persigue a vegetto... lo rodearon de dos lados de un gran muro.

Fantasmas kamikaze: masenko

Fantasmas kamikaze: kamehameha

Vegetto: rayos mejor salgo... sale volado arriba en el cielo

Donde ve a buu y le dice.

Vegetto: usado masenko y kamehameha técnica de mis amigos valla

Buu: conviértete en caramelo de café

Vegetto: ahhhhhhhh

Buu: jajaja estúpido te confiaste y mira lo que te paso por confiarte ahora te comeré lentamente.

Vegetto: no tan rápido buu.

Buu. Que

Vegetto: es algo complicado moverme en este estado... el esta en la forma de un caramelo de cafe, pero igual te daré una paliza así.

Buu: ni lo creas te comeré y te disfrutare en mi estomago.

Vegetto le dio mucho daño a buu... "aunque este convertido en caramelo de café" así que buu decidio regresar a vegetto como era antes.

Vegetto: uhhhh se siente mejor

Buu utilizo una parte de su cuerpo. que quedo en el suelo para así absorbe a vegetto y ganar.

Vegetto se había dado cuenta y dijo... vegetto: energía. creado un campo de energía que lo protege de ser absorbido ahora vegetto está en el cuerpo de buu se quitó el campo de fuerza y se dividieron goku y vegeta.

* * *

 **AHORA GOKU Y VEGETA ESTA EN LA PARTE DEL CURPO DON ESTA LOS absorbió BUU**

Goku: bien ahora que ya liberamos a los chicos debemos salir de aquí para terminar la batalla.

Vegeta: vamos a sacar el buu gordon y volar este lugar.

Buu: alto no dejare que saque a los que absorbí.

Goku y vegeta: eso lo veremos te destruiremos.

Vegeta: muere insecto... tira una bola de ki. eso fue muy fácil.

* * *

 **Después de haber salido del cuerpo de buu con los que absorbió**

Goku: oye vegeta a causa de eso majin buu esta incrementado su ki ( **esta incrementado su ki porque está muy enojado que le sacaron los que absorbió)** no es así.

Vegeta: si no puede ser

Buu: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhh (ahora le esta cambiado el cuerpo a buu es ahora más musculoso igual que como cuando absorbió a Kaio Shin del Sur)

kaio shin anciano: hay dios santo.

Kibitoshin: ohhh esto es.

Goku: crees que esté sufriendo una transformación para su beneficio.

Vegeta: no espera esta es otra transformación.

Goku: me gustaría que ya se tranquilizará.

Kibitoshin: no puede estar pasado esto esta regresado.

kaio shin anciano: eh esta regresado a que te refieres.

Vegeta: hahaha le gusta asustarnos.

Kibitoshin: lo sabía.

kaio shin anciano: como que regreso no te entiendo nada oye dame una explicación

Vegeta: míralo el infeliz se hizo más pequeño

Goku: jajaja que bien lo logramos vegeta talvez ahora si podamos acabar con el.

Goku: que hace estuvo por destruir la tierra con ese diminuto poder.

Gracias vegeta

Vegeta: está loco o que quiere morir junto con esa explosión.

Goku: no aunque no haga trisas puede regresar a la normalidad fácilmente.

Vegeta: oye majin buu es tu problema si quieres destruir este planeta pero porque no primero peleas con nosotros.

kid Buu: ugh que

Vegeta: huhuhu así es como debe ser

Kid buu: hihihihi (crean kid buu una gran esfera de energía que la van a lazar a la tierra)

Goku: que está haciendo cuanta energía no puede ser tiene pensado arrogarla contra la tierra

Goku: eso no podemos regresárselo ya basta buu exploras la tierra con todo ese poder no vas a pelear con nosotros

Kid Buu: hihihih

* * *

 **Ahora pasar a la pelea entre goku vs kid buu que es en planeta de los supremo kaiosama**

Majin buu se había dormido... "ya que estaba aburrido de esperar" que goku y vegeta terminara el juego de piedra papel o tijeras para ver que el ganador lucha contra buu gano goku.

Goku vio que buu está muy callado.

Goku: que les parece está más callado que antes buu... aiiihhhhhhh se quedó dormido rayos por culpa de ese payaso la tierra y mis amigos desaparecieron de las fas del universo no se lo perdonare ahhhhhhhhhh (goku eleva su ki ahora está despierto buu al sentir que goku elevó su ki ahora esta súper sayajin fase 2).

Kid buu: ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (se golpea el pecho y grita ahhhhhhhh).

Goku: que sujeto tan extraño.

Kid: ohhhh ughh.

Vegeta: ese payaso esta jugado.

Goku: ese maldito deberda quiere pelear (sale electrizada).

Goku golpea a buu con una patada en la cara mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, desaparece y vuelve aparecer en la espalda y le pega en la cabeza.

Buu le laza una bola de energía a goku... y el la esquiva. él se sorprende "goku le pega una patada en el estómago un codazo en la cabeza" por detrás una patada en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

Goku crea una pequeña bola de energía y se laza a quemarropa hay una gran explosión que se lo lleva lejos.

Buu volvió aparecer reconstruyendo su cuerpo después del ataque que le lazo goku lo daño

Vegeta: ah me lo esperaba

Kid buu: jajaja jaja jaja

Goku: es un miserable

Desaparece buu aparece frente a goku le pega en la cara

Goku y buu se laza esferas de energía se golpearon un cabezazo

Goku le pega en el estómago y buu en la cara

Goku le dan una patada a buu... pero buu la esquiva bajado la cabeza ya que él tiene la habilidad de reconstruirse. goku le pega una patada en el estómago sale volado se había expandido porque no le hiso nada el golpe

Buu le dan varios patadas goku las bloquea con los dos brazos

Manda unas patada goku la esquiva moviéndose goku le pega una patada en la cabeza buu le lazan una esfera de ki goku la bloquea y la mada a otro lado y goku le laza una laza una esfera de energía también y buu también la esquiva.

Buu le laza otra esfera goku la esquiva moviendo el cuerpo para esquivarlo con un salto.

goku y buu se laza varias esferas de ki y las esquiva ellos dos.

buu le laza una esfera enorme a goku y el la atrapa… la esfera con las manos y la manda al cielo explotado.

buu crea otra esfera la tiene en la mano para luego desaparecerla... el ahora mete una pierna bajo la tierra para atacarlo, le pega en la cara a goku y goku las esquivas llego cerca de él y le pego una patada en la cabeza.

buu agarra a goku de la pierna derecha y lo tira al suelo le laza una esfera de ki a goku. la bloquea colocado sus brazos en la cara para protegerse y mando la esfera mediana de energía al cielo.

manda un puñetazo a goku- él lo esquiva y buu lo atrapa con la antena que tiene en la cabeza y hace girar a goku muchas vueltas piso el suelo buu y lazo a goku y se estrelló contra un muro se partió el lugar donde fue lazado goku buu ahora está arriba del muro y se pone a gritar y golpearse el pecho.

goku mueve el lugar donde está parado buu con las manos que es el muro donde fue lazado goku.

goku grita mientras mueven el muro don está parado kid buu grita ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y se destruyó el muro.

goku: miserable solamente esta jugado.

buu se movió se cerca de goku. y goku está preparado al ataque que ara llego buu donde estaba goku y al llegar crearon un cráter y se levantó el piso.

Vegeta: ese es el poder de los dos ahhh la diferencia es increíble

Kibitoshin: supremo kaiosama dígame que es lo que le sucede

Buu creo una una esfera enorme de energía

Goku: qué demonios tiene pensado hacer no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Y crea una esfera de energía que se la laza a buu mientras está cargado la esfera de energía la esfera de energía que goku lazo fue absorbida por la esfera de energía de buu.

Ahora es más grande y la van a lazar a goku

La esfera de energía llego donde estaba goku al llegar la esfera goku se protegió y mando la esfera de energía a otro lado moviéndose

Kibitoshin: este será el final

Dende: ni siquiera goku puede detenerlo dentro de poco buu van acabar con el universo

kaio shin anciano: vamos no te preocupes por eso todo parece indicar que a goku se le ocurrió algo lo único que está haciendo es medir las fuerzas de majin buu esa es su forma de pelear estoy seguro.

goku: majin buu solo estas jugado con migo as incrementado tus poderes y velocidad te admiro eres muy diferente al majin buu de antes tu fuerza es incomparable ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( y ahora goku está en la transformación del súper sayajin 3 para así poder ganarle a buu)

* * *

 **Comenzó la segunda ronda**

Goku súper sayajin fase 3 está dando golpes muy rapidos y muy fuertes contra buu los esquivas goku agarra el brazo de buu y lo muerde le laza ataques de energía buu esquivas algunas otras no las puede esquivar

Ahora goku hace un kamehameha instantánea se lo laza a buu en lo bloque con los dos brazos batiéndola hacia el cielo le kamehameha instantánea le destruyo un brazo pero le vuelve a crecer

Goku pone sus brazo sobre sus rodillas porque estar en la transformación del súper sayajin 3 gasta muchas energía

Goku se desmaya y vegeta lo remplaza para que así recupere energía

Vegeta se transforma en súper sayajin 2 buu esta jugado con vegeta porque sabe que no le van a poder ganar

Vegeta: te estas burlado de mí el príncipe de todos los sayajin

Kid buu: hiiiii hiiiii hiii

Vegeta le laza esferas de energía buu no las esquiva porque él sabe que vegeta no le podría ganar

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Salio el buu gordon del cuerpo de majin buu porque ve como buu casi mata a mr. Satán vegeta y buu gordon distrae a kid buu mientras goku reúne la energía necesaria ultra genkidama del universo para asi con la energía de la ultra genkidama podrá derrotar a majin buu

Con la energía ya reunida ya lo tenía todo listo solo esperaba que vegeta se moviera estaba muy herido para moverse kid buu aprovecho para jugar con vegeta pisoteándolo majin buu gordon le dijo a mr. Satán que se lo llevara de ahí agarro a vegeta mientras el buu gordon fue a distraerlo mientras se lo lleva de ahí para así goku pueda destruir a kid buu

Kid buu se dio cuenta de la genkidama que está haciendo goku y se sorprendió le lazo una bola de energía goku no pudo esquivar le lazo otra goku tuvo que moverse

Ahora se la lazo majin buu y goku están en un choque para ver quién gana y se lo lleva la genkidama para destruirlo goku tiene problemas porque ya no tiene más energía y buu le esta ganado

Goku: ya no puedo más

Se está acercado la genkidama a goku buu le lazo algo de energía para que fuera más rápido y tuviera más poder para destruir a goku

Dende: señor goku hemos pedido el tercer deseo y el deseo es que recupere sus energías (dende pidió los deseos desde el planeta namekusei donde estas las otras esferas del dragón y gracias a Porunga el dragón que cumples los deseos en namekusei que son 3 lograra ganar)

Goku: mi energía e recuperado mi energía gracias esferas del dragón (ahora goku se convertirá en súper sayajin para empujar la genkidama contra buu) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

 **Melodía de la genkidama**

Ahora la genkidama se acerca a kid buu

Dende: lo logro

kaiosama del norte: esa fue una excelente idea

Enma Daioh: bien hecho hecho jajaja

Gohan: el ki de mi papa

Piccolo: si aumento su ki de golpe

La genkidama está empujado a kid buu y no puede soportarlo la energía de la genkidama ahora lo destruirá

Goku: eres un ser increíble diste lo mejor de ti y por eso admiro (ahora goku está recordando cuando lucho contra majin buu gordon otro recuerdo cuando buu gordon lucho contra el buu malda pura los dos majin buu de ese recuerdo usado kamehameha instantánea otro recuerdo es entre el super buu vs gotenks en la habitación del tiempo otro recuerdo es súper buu gotenks vs gohan otro más súper buu gohan vs vegetto y el ultimo recuerdo es de kid buu jugado con vegeta pegándole está que se canse vegeta)

Goku: pasaste por varias trasformaciones fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos

Goku: espero que renazcas como un buen tipo te estaré esperado para pelear yo también entrenare entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte adiós majin buu

Ahora goku le dama más poder a genkidama para que derrote a buu

Dende: goku

Vegeta: kakaroto

Gohan: papa

Piccolo: goku

Todos los amigos de goku: bien hecho

Goku: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaa

Ahora la genkidama atrapo a buu y lo destruyo cuando la genkidama exploto con buu abrió un portal que atrapa a goku

Goku: que es eso me esta succionado vegeta diles a mis a adiós a mis amigos y familia porque me esta absorbiendo ese hoyo de otra dimensión cuídese regresare lo prometo

Vegeta: kakaroto ya no siento su ki donde lo habrá llevado ese hoyo

Todos los amigos de goku y su familia: que raro siento que el ki de goku desaparición

* * *

 **MUNDO DE TOKYO GHOUL**

En este mundo existe criaturas llamadas ghoul son especies carnívoras y caníbales que sólo son capaces de alimentarse de los humanos y otros demonios. Ellos están tan cerca como sea posible a los seres humanos: Normalmente tienen la misma apariencia física y la inteligencia como un ser humano con la excepción de la dieta, la mentalidad y la biología interior. Si se cumplen ciertas condiciones raras, vampiros y los humanos pueden incluso ser capaz de tener (ver crías tuerto Ghoul) y los órganos de un ghoul pueden ser trasplantado con éxito en un ser humano.

Goku aterriza cerca de unos departamentos afueras cuando llego causo temblor en todo tokyo se desmaya por la heridas se golpea con algon que le daño y pulmón se desmayó y cerca esta una mujer que lo ve con curiosidad

rize kamishiro: valla que le habrá pasado a este lindo chico se ven que debe ser muy fuerte si al caer causo que todo tokyo huele muy bien me pregunto cómo sabrá su carne

Cuando rize estaba a punto de atacar a goku le cayeron vigas de acero en el cuerpo

Rize: que rayos ahhh como paso esto ( **aquí seria donde lleva el cuerpo de rize para trasplantar uno de sus órganos y colocárselo a goku ahora imagínese a goku como aunque hay diferencias porque goku puede comer comida normal y carne humana porque si le quitáramos lo cómelo a goku por la comida sería raro)**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca de un edificio**

Dos personas el primero de ellos es una chica que esta toda cubierta por vendas en todo su cuerpo manto marrón andrajoso con orejas caídas conectados a la campana.

El otro es un hombre más alto que la mujer tiene el pelo corto blanco y ojos rojos. Él esconde su boca con una máscara de hierro rojo, y se ve que lleva un manto blanco

Eto: valla tátara que te parece esa persona que cayó de ese hoyo se ven que es muy fuerte si hiso temblar todo tokyo al llegar de ese hoyo y también se ven que es muy lindo

Tátara: por como veo esa persona que salió de ese hoyo es de otro universo y estoy seguro que no es humano porque ningún humano normal soportaría ese impacto es más fuerte que nosotros y los ccg abra que ver cuando se recupere que tan fuerte es y te puedo preguntar algo Eto

Eto: valla esa persona es de otro universo y no es humano es muy interesante y lo que me sorprende es que dijiste que es tan fuerte más que nosotros o la ccg detestable y que querías preguntar

Tátara: bueno Eto que te parece esa persona misterios a de otro universo y cuando dijiste que es muy lindo puedo suponer que quieres conocerlo para ver si son buena pareja y se conoce mejor

Eto: bueno para serte sincera se ven que es muy fuerte además de muy lindo (horita esta Eto sonrojada debajo de esas vendas al pensar en tener un relación romántica con esa persona) quiero conocerlo saber cómo se llama y probar que tan fuerte es y tú que piensas de el

Tátara: bueno también quiero conocerlo solo para ver qué tan fuerte es se ven muy interesante jajajajaja y creo que estas enamorada al ver esa persona porque no cuando se recupere lo busca para conocerlo

Eto: bueno creo sería muy interesante y divertido jijijiji me dan muchas ganas de conocerlo para ver lo fuerte que es ahora vámonos temémonos que regresar a la base.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después en el hospital**

Doctor: uno de los pulmones está muy dañado el otro esta grave

Akihiro Kanou: debemos trasplantar los pulmones de la mujer que murió en la vigas de acerró para que sobreviva

 **(Ahora misma escena solo que en vez de ser kaneki es goku el que recibe el órgano)**

Goku: donde estoy que es este lugar ( **por cierto es un sueño van a saber que tiene a shenlong y tienes deseos ilimitado que no se acabara también vera a rize en el sueño)**

Shenlong **:** goku hola quería decirte algo

Goku: hola shenlong y que será esa cosa

Shenlong: bueno goku ahora estoy en tu cuerpo te puedo con cederte deseos ilimitados porque kamisama tuvo la idea que si los niños goten y trunks le podía ganar a buu me colocaría en tu cuerpo el creo otras esferas para tenerlas haya en la tierra

Goku: ohhhh valla genial me puedes crear una bolsa de Semillas del Ermitaño ilimitadas para tenerlas por si acaso termino herido me podre recupera otra cosa es que me puedes crear una capsula que tenga una nave con aparato de gravedad aumentado comida ilimitada dentro de otra capsula una capsulas con ropas resistentes y dinero ilimitado que sale de mis bolsillo

Shenlong; ok concedido goku cuando despiertes te aparecerá los deseos una cosa más que se me olvidaba ahora que estoy dentro de ti eres inmortal y no puedes envejecer al estar yo dentro de ti guarda el secreto que tiene algo dentro tuyo ok

Goku: valla genial guardare el secreto

Ahora aparece rize en el sueño y saluda a goku y Shenlong

Rize: hola goku Kun y Shenlong

Goku y Shenlong: Hola ambos digiero y tu quien eres

Rize: un gusto a ambos yo soy rize kamishiro una ghoul

Goku: que es un ghoul eres muy linda y que haces y mi cabeza

Rize: grasias goku kun (se sonroja rize le gusta esa actitud infantil de goku) ghoul son especies carnívoras y caníbales que sólo son capaces de alimentarse de los humanos y otros demonios.

Goku y Shenlong se había sorprendido con que había dicho esa hermosa chica que es rize

Shenlong: oye y porque estas en la cabeza de goku como yo

Rize: bueno Shenlong cuando yo estaba caminado para llegar a mi casa me encontré a goku saliendo de un hoyo me parición muy lindo y me sorprendió cuando llego porque hiso temblar todo tokyo me lo iba a comer cuando me callo unas vigas de acero y mis dos pulmones ahora los trasplantaron a goku (ella estaba hablado toda feliz) ahora eres medio ghoul

Goku: valla cosa esa lo siento por lo que te paso rize

Rize: jijijiji valla goku eres muy divertido que bueno que no te comí eres tan lindo y me gusta esa personalidad que tienes y vi todos tus recuerdos y las batallas que as librado eres sorprenderte

Goku se sonrojo

Goku: gracias rize Shenlong tú crees que puedas revivir a rize para reaparezca en su apartamento y rize tú crees que yo pueda comer comidas normales como las que siempre como

Rize: creo que si goku si podrás comer como lo asías antes aunque también puedes comer humanos y ghoul antes de que Shenlong me reviva te daré un regalo lo besa en la boca y ahora goku te di un regalo muy especial porque con el beso que te di vas a ver cómo usar la habilidad que usan los ghoul nos veremos te buscare para que nos divirtamos

Goku vio en una visión que le llego a la mente después que rize se separó como usar el kagune y otra cosa de ghoul

Goku: estuvo muy bueno ese beso me gusto que besaras y gracias rize por enseñarme cómo usar las habilidades de un ghoul

Rize se sonrojo después que goku le dijo que le gusto ese beso

Pensamiento de rize: que es este sentimiento porque me late más rápido el corazón cuando estoy cerca de él y a mí también me gusto el beso parece que será muy divertido

Rize: bueno gracias goku quería darte ese beso para que supieras las habilidades de un ghoul

Shenlong: bueno rize estas prepara porque ahora aparecerás en tu habitación adiós

Rize: si estoy preparada (estaba desaparecido poco a poco) goku nos veremos te buscare ve a un café que se llama anteiku ahí te veré cuando salgas del hospital

Goku: ok rize nos vemos te buscare en ese café

Ya desaparición rize

Shenlong: bueno goku adiós nos veremos cuando estés dormido o me llamas mentalmente por algún deseo que necesites

Goku: adiós Shenlong nos veremos yo te avisare si te necesito

* * *

 **Goku despierta en el hospital como paso con kaneki el ojo derecho es de la esclerótica roja negro el ojo derecho**

Goku despertó llego una enfermera le trajo comida a goku porque ya se había despertado

Enfermera: tome señor aquí está la comida

Goku: aghhhh tenía muchas ganas de comer algo

Goku se lo comió todo le pidió más la enfermera quedo impresionada que todavía tiene abre

Después que goku se comió más comida vino el doctor para revisar el estado médico de goku

Pensamiento de Akihiro Kanou: parece que el trasplante de los órganos de esa chica ghoul a esta persona para ver si servía el experimento y fusiono cree un ghoul artificial jajaja

Akihiro Kanou: muy bien señor me puede decir cuál es el nombre suyo para terminar el chequeo y pueda salir fuera

Goku: mi nombre es son goku

Akihiro Kanou: muy bien son goku los resultados dice que estas mejor después del trasplante estas en perfecta condición física una pregunta goku usted practica artes marciales porque yo lo supongo por lo muy fuerte que esta

Goku: bueno doctor kanou si lo practico me gusta mucho pelear con gente fuerte

* * *

 **Afuera en un edificio cerca del hospital esta eto observado a goku**

Eto está observado como Akihiro Kanou está haciendo chequeo de goku ahora ella sabe cuál es su nombre

Eto: así que nuestro lindo amiguito de otro universo se llama son goku me sorprenden que pueda comer comida humana si le trasplantaron órganos de un ghoul muy interesante le gusta las artes marciales ya quiero verlo en acción para ver qué tan fuerte es me imagino que el doctor kanou debe estar feliz porque su experimento de crear un ghoul artificial tuvo éxito me pregunto ahora será más fuerte que antes al ser goku

Ahora llega tátara y ve a eto observado a viajero que llego de otro universo

Tátara: hola eto y que has sabido de nuestro amigo de otro universo

Eto: hola tátara bueno ya se su nombre es son goku le gusta las artes marciales es ahora un medio ghoul porque kanou experimento con nuestro amigo goku tuvo éxito el experimento de crear un ghoul artificial me sorprende que puede comer comida humana

Eto y tátara esta sorprendidos que goku al ser medio ghoul pueda comer comida humana y humanos

Tátara: estoy muy sorprendido que pueda comer comida normal al ser medio ghoul seguro es más fuerte que nosotros y todos los ccg y eso que solo debemos probar su fuerza en una pelea para ver qué tan fuerte es y si se quiere unir con nosotros Árbol Aogiri

Se van porque ahora tiene un poco más de información

* * *

 **Habitación de rize**

Rize aparece ahora en su habitación después de que Shenlong la revivió toda curada de sus heridas después de la caída de las vigas de acerró

Rize: estoy sorprendida estoy muy agradecida con goku que le dijo a Shenlong que me reviviera tendré que esperar que salga del hospital y buscarlo en anteiku

Pensamientos de rize: creo que será muy divertido estar cerca de alguien tan lindo cariñoso y protector que es goku (dice toda sonrojada) al ver todo lo que hizo en sus recuerdos me parece sorprendente él es muy valiente daría la vida por sus amigos

Ahora rize fue a comer uno de los cuerpos que dejo se lo come para recuperar fuerza

* * *

 **Hospital desde afuera**

Goku está saliendo fuera del hospital buscado el lugar que rize le había dicho

Goku: haber ya le pregunte a ese doctor y me dijo que esta por allá

Goku van volada Asia el café anteiku llego y aterriza cerca se acerca abre la puerta

Goku: hola

Touka: hola señor se puede sentar aquí

Lo sienta en una mensa al lado del espejo

Pensamiento touka: qué raro este sujeto tiene el aroma de rize y es muy feliz y tonto

Touka: señor que van pedir

Goku: haber pollo frito sopa arroz frito pescado café y otra cosa del menú (no me culpe no se mucho de comida)

Touka se sorprendió de todo lo que pidió igual los empleados de anteiku y los clientes porque alguien no puede comer tanto

Touka pone cara feliz tiene algunas gotas de sudor como todos los que está dentro del café

Touka: señor está seguro que puede comerse todo eso

Goku: claro que si sonriendo ahora por favor trágame la orden que me muero de hambre

Touka sale corriendo y le dice al jefe del café que hay que alguien pidiendo mucha comida

Touka: señor hay un cliente que llego ahora y está pidiendo mucha comida dice (toda cansada)

Yoshimura se sorprendió de que alguien pidiera tanta comida

Yoshimura: está bien touka prepara la comida bajare para ver a ese cliente

Pensamiento de Yoshimura: me pregunto quién será esa persona

Bajaron Yoshimura y touka a preparar la comida para goku

Yoshimura: que extraño huelo el olor de rize en esa persona de pelo puntiagudo con traje gi azul oscuro y pantalón naranja botas azules oscura con rayas roja y pulseras azules

Ahora le están trayendo mucha comida goku se le salen la baba por toda la comida que viene

Goku: gracias por la comida empieza a comer mucho (goku se lo come rápido la comida esta disfrutado tan rica comida)

Todos los restaura ven sorprendidos como goku comen tan comida

* * *

 **En la calle caminado rize**

Rize estaba caminado hacia el café anteiku para tomar un rico café al estar cerca ella ven a goku desde el espejo y van corriendo

Rize: tengo ganas de probar un rico café y ver al lindo goku y me cuente más de el hablado de goku ya lo vi y valla ya empezó a comer jajaja es muy cómelo

Rize abre la puerta y dice hola a todos los de anteiku todos los empleados se sorprendieron porque pensaron que estaba muerta

Rize: hola yoshimura touka Koma y kaya veo que ya conocieron a mi nuevo amigo son goku (lo señala con el dedo)

Goku termino toda la comida y la disfruto mucho esa rica comida

Goku: uhhhhhhh estuvo muy delicioso la comida y el café estaba muy bueno hola rize

* * *

 **Ya termino este capitulo**

 **Bueno me dan sugerencias para las lindas chicas que quiera estar con nuestro sayajin favorito acepto sus subgerencias para mejorar a unas cosas en esta historia no van a morir la mama de hinami porque no me gusto que la matara ese bastardo de Kureo Mado en un capitulo el van a morir horriblemente**


	2. capitulo 2

Sayajin ghoul

Capítulo 2: la nueva casa de goku

 **Nota de autor: pienso colocar que goku consiga una nueva casa comienza a entrenar es decir que le pida con uno de los deseos porque en este capítulo shenlong hablara con goku y solo goku lo podrá escuchar quizás haga que rize y otras personajes de tokyo ghoul pueda aprender a usar el ki y no sea como el canon quizás haga que en esta historia aparezca freezer abriendo un portal de desde el infierno y van en busca de goku.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de tokyo ghoul pertenece Sui Ishida yo soy solo el dueño de la historia que estoy creando.**

 **Esta es una canción de dragon ball, lucharemos por la gloria**

 **Lucharemos por la Gloria, hacia la victoria**

 **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**

 **El mundo estaba en caos pero logre vencer**

 **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**

 **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**

 **Aunque sufriré yo diré: NO!Me rendiré.**

 **Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar**

 **"La maldad no es verdad recordare" No me defenderé**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón**

 **OH Yeah!**

 **El rencor nunca te sanara de dolor de hoy**

 **Ni la Paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**

 **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**

 **Aunque y te negué esta vez, YO! Te aceptare**

 **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran valor**

 **Es lo que usare para luchar, está en mi corazón**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nunca te abandonare**

 **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**

 **Yo usare el poder, a luchar, A GANAR!**

 **Aunque a veces Héroes he sido, muchas asesino**

 **Yo un salvador seré**

 **Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tú poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón.**

* * *

 **En el universo de dragón ball z**

 _Había pasado 40 años desde que goku callo en ese portal todos están esperado que goku regrese había pasado algunas cosas como que Chi-Chi la esposa de goku había muerto de vejez toda su familia y amigos estaba muy tristes y ella le había dicho a dende que le mandara un mensaje a goku telepáticamente diciendo que había pasado 40 años y su esposa murió de vejez dile que sea feliz haya donde esta y si encuentra una linda chica yo no me opondré espero que estés bien mi querido goku._

 _Algunos de los guerreros z está muy viejos y esos son krillin, teshi han, número 18 y yamcha y los otros todavía que son la hija de krillin ya creación y es una hermosa y sexy mujer y los hijos de goku y vegeta crecieron y dejaron de entrenar el único que sigue entrenado es vegeta para poder supera a goku cuando regrese para poder terminar esa pelea que no pudieron terminar._

 _Gohan dejo de entrenar términos su estudios tiene un trabajo ahora y una familia su esposa es videl y tiene una linda hija que se llama pan ( **en esta historia al descuidar el entrenamiento y no hacerlo durante 12 años disminuyo** **mucho su poder de pelea y ahora no puede convertirse en súper sayajin** **igual que gt descuido el entrenamiento igual)**_ pan la hija de gohan no es como su padre a ella le gusta entrenar para ser muy fuerte desde muy pequeña entrenaba.

Goten también descuido el entrenamiento igual que su hermano gohan solo se ponía salir por ahí buscado novia consiguió una que se llama Palace ( **esa la chica es la que aparece cuando baby y goten tuvo que luchar contra el en la saga de baby cuando llego)** se casaron y tuvieron dos niños uno se llama goku jr en nombre de su padre querido y una niña que se llama ch-chi en nombre de su madre que quería mucho y ssu esposa estuvo de acuerdo.

Su hijo que se llama goku jr se parece a su padre cuando eran pequeño y él le gusta entrenar para ser muy fuerte él se puede convertir en súper sayajin porque tiene células sayajin. ( **Los Saiyajin son la raza de guerreros más fuerte que existe en el universo de Dragon Ball,habitaban el Planeta Vegeta hasta su destrucción a manos del tirano de Freezer, debido al temor de éste a que la leyenda del Súper saiyajin fuese cierta. En total casi todos los saiyajins estaban preparados exclusivamente para la guerra y su mejor característica era la resistencia demostrada en varias ocasiones por Son Goku y Vegeta esa es la definicio para los que no sepa que es un sayajin.)**

 **Ahora una cosa para los que sepa lo que es un súper sayajin: El Súper Saiyajin es un estado que sólo pueden alcanzar los Saiyajin o un Híbrido de esta raza guerrera, cuando logran desatar un nivel de energía determinado. Normalmente los Saiyajin alcanzan este estado tras un momento de rabia, ya sea de dolor o al enfadarse mucho, desatando todo el poder y van acumulando energía lo cual les provoca un cambio tanto a nivel energético como a nivel corporal el estado super sayajin aumenta el nivel de poder del usuario 50 vecez.)**

 **A lo largo de la serie, la transformación en Súper Saiyajin fue alcanzada por Goku, Trunks Futuro Alternativo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Gotenks y Vegetto. En películas también se la vio en Broly, Gogeta, Gohan Futuro Alternativo, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. y Bardock.**

Y la hija de goten que se llama chi-chi le gusta entrenar para ser muy fuerte le gusta cocinar y otras cosa ella tiene el pelo rojo en los son de color ojos negros y es muy linda igual que su madre.

Vegeta todavía sigue entrenado en la máquina de gravedad que está en la Corporación Cápsula. ( **La Corporación Cápsula** **es una compañía fundada y dirigida por el Dr. Brief, padre de Bulma, en Dragon Ball GT pasa a ser presidida por Trunks. La Corporación se basa y toma su nombre de las cápsulas Hoi Poi creadas a si mismo por su fundador el Dr. Brieft. La sede de la empresa, se encuentra en la Ciudad del Oeste y ademas es el hogar de la familia Brief.) (Debido a que la invención y la producción de las Cápsulas Hoi Poi es extremadamente popular y útil, la capsule corporation es una de las empresas más grandes, ricas e influyentes en el mundo. Aunque el producto primario de capsule Corp es la tecnología de las cápsulas Hoi Poi, la compañía también desarrolla y produce muchos de los elementos encontrados dentro de cápsulas. Esto puede verse por vehículos y otros elementos que lleven el logotipo de la capsule Corporation. Con los recursos de la capsule corporation, los guerreros Z han podido usar objetos o vehículos útiles, como la nave de Espacial que utilizó Goku o la sala de entrenamiento o la Máquina del tiempo que utilizó Trunks para ir al pasado.)** Vegeta entreno día a día esperado a que regrese goku y poder superar.

Ahora el hijo de vegeta y bulman trunks es el nuevo jefe de la Corporación Cápsula y también dejo de entrenar porque ahora se centra en el trabajo de la empresa.

Bulman tuvo una hija que se llama Bra es ahora un linda mujer Apariencia

En Dragón Ball Z se le ha visto usar un vestido blanco con puntos rojos con una chaqueta rojo rubí, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello lo anda atado en una coleta encima de su cabeza. En Dragón Ball GT se le ve usar un conjunto rojo rubí que consiste en un top, falda, guantes hasta el codo y botas hasta el muslo. El cabello lo luce suelto con una vincha también roja. Usa una especie de collar y aretes dorados. Asimismo usa un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada en la falda.

( **Personalidad Bra es generalmente alegre, impaciente y muy encariñada con su padre. De hecho, Bra es la única persona en el universo a la cual Vegeta no le contestará (a lo mejor nunca la gritó pero en una ocasión la tira dentro del coche y le ordena que se marche para pelear con Gohan que estaba siendo controlado por Baby), doblegándose a menudo a sus deseos, tales como insistir en el afeitado del bigote de Vegeta, es muy apegada a él y su padre casi siempre le complace sus caprichos como el de afeitarse).**

 **Su padre no parece animarla a que entrene (como a su hermano Trunks), pero son cercanos, pues llega a ser evidente en Dragón Ball GT, donde Vegeta demuestra ser muy protector de su hija observándose en Vegeta un gran sentido paternal. Bra ama a su padre demasiado y aparece abrazándole con bastante afecto. Este fenómeno es algo que Vegeta solo consiente con ella, pues siempre procura mantener las distancias con todos, incluso con su propia esposa, con la que se le ve en contadas ocasiones en momentos de afecto especial.**

Dende es ahora más alto y es un namekiano adulto ahora él está haciendo algo en el templo él está usado telepatía para hablar con el shenlong que está en el cuerpo de goku porque hay dos shenlong ahora el nuevo que creo el día que paso le de buu.

Dende: hola shenlong soy kamisama quiero que le mandes un mensaje a goku a decirle que su esposa chi-chi murió y me dijo que le mandaras un mensaje con Tigo para que se lo des a goku y es que diciendo que había pasado 40 años y su esposa murió de vejez dile que sea feliz haya donde esta y si encuentra una linda chica yo no me opondré espero que estés bien mi querido goku.

Shenlong: ok kamisama le diré a goku ese mensaje para que se entere de lo que paso en su dimensión tantos años.

* * *

 **Mundo de tokyo ghoul**

Oh hola rize dice goku todavía comiendo comida que tiene en la boca que bueno verte. Touka estaba pensado que raro es esto rize siempre acaba con una presa que sigue y lo trae a un lugar apartado para devorar un humano que sería la presa fácil me pregunto qué interés tendrá en esta persona que se llama goku.

( **Para los que no sepa lo que es Ghouls:** **son especies carnívoras y caníbales que sólo son capaces de alimentarse de los humanos y otros demonios. Ellos están tan cerca como sea posible a los seres humanos: Normalmente tienen la misma apariencia física y la inteligencia como un ser humano con la excepción de la dieta, la mentalidad y la biología interior. Si se cumplen ciertas condiciones raras, vampiros y los humanos pueden incluso ser capaz de tener (ver crías tuerto Ghoul) y los órganos de un ghoul pueden ser trasplantado con éxito en un ser humano.)**

Oh veo que ya conocieron a mi amiguito goku que conocí hace muy poco es una persona muy divertida que come mucho. Yoshimura se acerca a rize y le dice en voz baja cerca de la oreja oye rize porque ese joven que se llama goku tiene tu olor en su cuerpo no entiendo que paso algo para que ese joven tenga tu olor acaso le trasplantaron un órgano tuyo.

Jijijiji se ríe en voz baja y dice pues vera paso algo interesante y ahora goku tiene mis pulmones yo sufrir un accidente morir pero gracia a goku estoy viva y estoy muy agradecida con el así que no lo matare porque sé que él es más fuerte que los ghoul y agentes del ccg.

 **Ccg(La Comisión de Lucha contra los Ghoul es una agencia federal en el Tokyo Ghoul serie que sirve como órgano de investigación penal en los casos relacionados con vampiros .**

 **La Ley Ghoul contramedidas es el fundamento legal para el enjuiciamiento del CCG de vampiros. La sede del CCG está en la primera sala. Los necrófagos comúnmente llaman los Ghoul Investigadores Palomas un apodo que se origina en el sello del CCG.)**

Yoshimura se sorprendió de lo que le dijo ahora esa persona es un Ghoul de un Ojo ahora: **Es una especie híbrida Humano-Ghoul. Nacidos de forma natural, por la unión de un Ghoul y un Humano, o por el trasplante de un Kakuhou (órgano ghoul que contiene y transporta Células Rc) a un Humano. La mayoría de los ghouls tratan a su existencia como una leyenda urbana.**

Pensamiento de yoshimura **:** por lo que puedo ver esa persona que se llama goku debe ser muy fuerte si lo que dijo rize eran cierto jajaja es muy divertido parece que goku no es una mala persona.

Touka había escuchado lo que rize le dijo a yoshimura y estaba muy sorprendida que esa persona es ghoul hibrido y que puede comer comida normal porque los ghoul no puede comer comida normal solo podemos comer carne humana y me pregunto como hizo para revivir ha rize porque todos pensábamos que había muerto.

Kaya Irimi una de los empleados de anteiku ella esta mirado a goku ella escucho lo que rize le dijo a yoshimura porque ella tiene los oído mejor que los humanos ella puede escuchar las vibraciones sonoras y están muy impresionada al enterarse que esa persona es ahora un ghoul hibrido y puede comer comida humana. **(Ella están algo sonrojada al ver a goku)** esta impresionada que rize había muerto y goku la revivió y estaba pensado que es muy lindo además se pregunta qué tan fuertes y porque rize cree que ese joven que se llama goku es tan poderoso más que todos los ghoul y los del ccg.

Ahora goku está recibiendo el mensaje de shenlong escucha una voz de su mente y el responde:

Hola goku kamisama me dijo que te mandara un mensaje al parecer en tu dimensión han pasado 40 años tu esposa murió de vejez y ella dijo que quería mandarte un mensaje que eran que seas feliz haya donde estas y si encuentra una linda chica yo no me opondré espero que estés bien mi querido goku.

Goku se sorprende pero no llora porque si no le preguntaría porque llora bueno chi-chi cumpliré eso seré feliz y espero que estés bien en el paraíso porque él sabía que iban a ya porque ella era una buena persona. Shenlong dile a dende que estoy bien que le diga a mi familia y amigos que estoy bien aquí y los extraños pero dile que entrene porque seguro gohan dejo de entrenar y ahora está muy débil por si algún villano quiere atacar para que no pase algún desastre por allá.

Shenlong: goku le daré ese mensaje pero antes que le diga telepáticamente a kamisama quieres otro deseo antes que valla a dormir después de eso me puedes despertar para pedir otro pero no lo hagas muy seguido.

Goku: no lo hare muy seguido shenlong ok antes de que le digas a kamisama quiero unas ropas ilimitados sayajin indestructibles de masculinos y femeninos de tamaños diferentes para el usuario que lo usara pero que este dentro de una capsula también.

Shenlong: concedido ok ya lo tienes en tu bolsillo goku ahora si me permites le diré a kamisama.

* * *

 **Universo de dragon ball z**

Dende ahora esta escuchado la voz de Shenlong y le manda un mensaje de goku para su familia y amigo así con la voz de goku ellos la van a escuchar:

Ahora toda la familia de goku y amigos de goku escucha la voz de el en sus cabezas y les empieza a decir hola amigos familia si escucha este mensaje es que lo mande con Shenlong para ustedes. Estoy bien estoy bien aquí y los extraños pero espero que entrene porque seguro gohan dejo de entrenar y ahora está muy débil por si algún villano quiere atacar para que no pase algún desastre por allá.

Les volveré a mandar otro mensaje en unos pocos días

Todos estaba felices que goku les mando ese mensaje estaba llorado de alegría.

La familia y amigos de goku fue volado donde kamisama y les dice que si le puede mandar un mensaje a goku para ver si podemos hablar con goku:

En una semana lo llamare a goku mentalmente y quizás use un aparato que nos permita ver donde esta y así pueda hablar con él. Todos estaba felices de escuchar eso en especial vegeta que quiere verlo para preguntarle cuando van a volver para así terminar el combate que no pudimos terminar cuando apareció buu se fue a entrenar y seguir.

Gohan: valla sabía que pasa preocuparía deberé entrenar porque ya hace 40 años que no lo hago y no me puedo convertir en súper sayajin.

Pan: oye papa quien era esa persona que escuchamos en nuestras cabezas están todos muy emocionado acaso es el abuelo goku el que hablaba mucho la abuela chi-chi antes de morir.

Gohan y videl le dice a pan si el que escuchamos era tu abuelo goku vamos esperar una semana y así veremos donde está ya quiero volver a verlo así lo vas a conocer y el a ti será emociónate no lo crees. Si eso creo dice pan

Goten: jajaja papa seguro estará comiendo mucho por allá me pregunto qué está haciéndome pregunto si consiguió a una linda chica que lo quiera porque ese fue el mensaje que mi mama dio antes de morir a dende para que se lo diga Shenlong a mi padre.

 **(En otro lugar en el mundo de tokyo ghoul goku esta estornudado porque seguro alguien esta hablado de él)**

Goku jr: oye papa quien eran ese que se escuchó que escuchamos en nuestra cabeza tenía la misma voz que yo.

Goten se voltio hacia su hijo y le dice bueno hijo ese es mi papa es tu abuelo vamos a tener que esperar una semana para que tú y tu hermana lo vea y hable con él. Goten jr y chi-chi se emocionaron de poder ver cómo es su abuelo goku que no lo ha visto porque ha desaparición en un portal el día de la batalla contra buu que le había contado.

Todos se había ido a sus casas para esperar que pase la semana y así poder hablar con goku y ellos pueda ver a goku y goku a ellos desde ese aparato que van usar dende.

* * *

 **En el mundo de tokyo ghoul**

Goku reviso en su bolsillo la capsula nueva que le dio shenlong con el deseo que contiene los uniforme resistentes es como los uniforme sayajin que creo bulma pero son estos trajes indestructibles para proteger al usuario. (Los **trajes que está en esa capsula son como los que uso goku al entrar en la cámara del tiempo)** ya se había ido los clientes y goku y rize estaba hablado con los anteiku y goku presiona la capsula y sale humo y todos se sorprende menos goku.

Todos le pregunta a goku lo que hay en esa capsula que presiono y goku les responde que esto lo que hay dentro son trajes indestructibles y el lees dan los de anteiku y a rize. Guardaron los traje que le dio goku por si aparece las palomas eso ayudara a protegerse.

Ellos no sabían que los estaba observado desde un edificio y los que observaron eso eran eto y tátara.

Eto y tátara estaba sorprendidos que ese hibrido que se llama son goku puede comer comida humana y que tiene trajes indestructibles.

Eto: hahaha valla cosa interesante goku kun puede comer comida normal y no solo carne humana quizás valla mañana a visitarlo y esta interesante ese traje que tiene oye tátara san no crees es muy sorprendente no crees que deberíamos ir mañana a goku.

Tátara: estoy sorprendido también yo eto que ese hibrido pueda comer comida normal y come demasiando ( **aparece de la cabeza de tátara y eto una gota de sudor como las que aparece en los anime)** mañana probaremos en una lucha contra él y veremos qué tan fuerte es esa armadura que saco de la capsula.

Eto y tátara se van para esperar para mañana para probar a goku en una batalla para ver quién es más fuerte si los dos ghoul más fuerte del Árbol de Aogirio el hibrido son goku.

Goku pago por la comida y antes de irse a busca una casa para el así poder empezar entrenar un rato. Pero antes de que se fuera rize lo agarró del brazo y le pregunto si quería que le mostrara como es por aquí y talvez ayudarte a conseguir un lugar donde quedarte.

Goku y rize pasaron caminado por tiendas de ropas y libro y otras tipos de cosa compraron algunas cosas hasta que llegó algún lugar alejando donde goku creo fácilmente una casa muy grande de dos pisos y 4 baños y una cocina. Goku aprovecho que no hay nadie cerca porque es muy alejado y goku usa la capsula que contiene la nave con la máquina de gravedad una vez sacada máquina de gravedad goku se coloca uno de los uniforme sayajin indestructible.

Goku le dice a rize que van a entrenar y si quería esperar porque van entrenar en una cámara de gravedad o si quería entrenar con él en la cámara de gravedad de la nave. Rize le dice está bien goku entrenare con Tigo así podrás usar tu kagune mejor.

Entraron en la nave los dos con el traje indestructible y goku se acercó a la nave y coloco que el nivel de gravedad fuera 10 ( **porque podría 10 de gravedad fácil porque rize y los ghoul no soportaría hacer un entrenamiento de esa gravedad todavía no)** goku se coloca en posición de batalla y también sale su kagune de la espalda y son 8 tentáculos tipo Rinkaku: ( **Un Kagune Rinkaku tiene una apariencia similar a tentáculos escamosos y se libera en la parte posterior de la cintura. Un portador rinkaku tiene una potente capacidad de regeneración y su aspecto y estructura peculiar le da un poder de ataque superior. Un rinkaku sobresale en la fuerza bruta.**

 **El poder regenerativo de este tipo es un resultado de las células RC que se unen juntas fácilmente. Sus células Rc son más similares a los líquidos. Sin embargo, esto significa que la fuerza de unión entre las células RC debe ser débil, por lo tanto haciendo la kagune muy fácil de romper.**

 **Un kagune rinkaku puede asestar golpes severos contra el lento Koukaku, penetrando el kagune y rompiendo las defensas del Koukaku. Sin embargo, un rinkaku tiene graves problemas contra un bikaku equilibrado: Un bikaku tiene integral de alta potencia, lo que les permite luchar contra la fuerza bruta rinkaku, y la suavidad de la kagune rinkaku hace que sea relativamente fácil para el bikaku para cortar el kagune apagado. Esto desarma un rinkaku no importa cuánta fuerza puede poseer, dejando el rinkaku en desventaja a la defensiva. Se ha demostrado que en algunos casos, el ataque de un Bikaku puede desactivar la regeneración de un Rinkaku.)**

Rize se sorprendió que goku pueda usar 8 tentáculos y ella solo puede usar 4 tentáculos ella se movió primero atacado con los tentáculos a goku pero no le hizo daño porque es muy resistente y ahora le toca goku moverse él se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida y golpea rize con 2 tentáculos y ella se recupera de las heridas que tiene porque se regenera y goku ataco con los 8 tentáculos a la vez para maniobra y atacar a rize ella se defendió usar los 4 tentáculos como defensa y atacar mientras goku ataca y lo ataca por el estómago pero no le hizo daño a goku porque ella recordó que él tiene el cuerpo más resistente así que eso no le hará mucho daño pasaron unos minutos y ella está muy agotada.

Goku se dio cuenta que ella está muy cansada así que saca una Semillas del Ermitaño de su bolsa y le dice que se la coma le ayudara a recuperarse ella le dice que no puede comer comida humana. Goku le dice que son semilla que se puede comer te ayudara recuperar energía goku se come una y se recupera y goku busca otra se la dan rize no estaba muy convencida y se la come y se recupera y no sabía mal.

Goku le explica que las semillas del ermitaño: **Son usadas para curar en un segundo a personas casi muertas al instante, son mucho más efectivas que las mejores medicinas del mundo. Éstas han servido mucho a los Guerreros Z en muchas ocasiones pues si no hubieran tardado mucho tiempo en curarse o si no hubieran muerto. Como se ha visto, las semillas no curan enfermedades, limitándose sólo a curar heridas físicas. La semilla lo mantendrá 10 días sin necesidad de comer de nuevo, Aumento de poder, curación de heridas.**

Rize se sorprende de lo que le dijo goku ahora se siente un poco más fuerte y no tiene hambre gracias a la semillas del ermitaño. Ella se van a su casa para descansar y dormir antes de irse le dan un beso a goku en la mejilla y él se sonroja adiós goku nos vemos mañana.

Goku ahora que rize se van a su casa el sigue con su entrenamiento ahora goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad aumenta que sea 10000 ahora goku empieza a hacer 150 flexiones, 150 lagartija y también usa el Kaio Ken empieza a moverse más rápido en el entrenamiento también usa su kagune moviendo los 8 más rápido mientras vuela y dan golpe al aire. ( **Una cosa al usar el Kaio Ken goku hace que su kagune se mas fuerte también y el color es rojo oscuro y cuando se transforma en súper sayajin cambiara a amarillo y será mucho fuerte y resistente que los otros kagune.)**

 **Kaio Ken:** **es** **una técnica creada por Kaiō Sama, aunque éste nunca logró ponerla en práctica, hasta la llegada de Gokū.**

 **Uso:** **La técnica consiste en un aumento brusco del Ki, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo acompañada de un aura roja que rodea al cuerpo al completo. Es una técnica muy poderosa, pero que tiene una desventaja, y es que desgasta mucho a quien la aplica. Kaiō Sama aconseja no usar más del Kaiō Ken ×2 debido a que el cuerpo de quien lo usa puede ser esforzado a niveles muy altos de desgaste y puede morir, con lo que la fuerza adquirida es de un 50%.**

Goku aumento el Kaio Ken x20 y su velocidad aumento 50 veces más rápida comenzó a ir muy rápido comenzó a dar golpes al aire y patadas y también hace 15000 flexiones y 15000 lagartijas también movilizado los ataques con su kagune a una velocidad muy rápida.

Goku: muy bien estuvo muy divertido este entrenamiento ya puedo controlar de una vez rápido estos tentáculos que se llama kagune que me explico rize.

Goku se sorprendió que uno de sus ojos sea de otro color cuando usa el kagune. Su ojo izquierdo rojo y la esclerótica negro con vetas rojas en el ojo y en la piel alrededor del ojo

 **(Kakugan:** **denota un necrófago ojo 's donde el alumno se vuelve rojo y la esclerótica negro con vetas rojas en el ojo y en la piel alrededor del ojo. El ghoul puede entrar en este estado por su propia voluntad, sino que también está entrado en este estado cuando el ghoul se emociona, se pone muy hambriento, o cuando utilizan su kagune. Un kakugan es una influencia de las activadas células Rc. En general, un necrófago posee dos kakugans y siempre activar juntos. Si un sujeto posee sólo una kakugan, son un ghoul de un solo ojo. Un nuevo tipo de ghoul / híbrido humano llamado Quinx poseen sólo una kakugan como un ghoul de un solo ojo, pero su esclerótica es gris en lugar de negro. Se desconoce si el Kakugan sirve ningún propósito suplementario.)**

Goku apago la máquina de gravedad y busco algo que comer en una de sus capsula que tiene comida ilimitada se comió mucha comida porque como ya había terminado el entrenamiento por hoy así que se fue a su casa y guardo su nave con el equipo de gravedad para que fuera en forma de capsula para seguir mañana su entrenamiento solo que goku no sabe lo que le espera mañana otras cosa. Goku se van a bañar y se quita la ropa para un baño refrescante y después del baño goku solo se coloca un calzoncillo para dormir y se acuesta goku en la cama porque tiene mucho sueño y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo dos**

 **Ahora en el capítulo tres aparecerá un villano de dbz que sale del infierno que quiere venganza contra goku y goku se lo impedirá no lo sabrá hasta que lo suba**

 **El nombre del capítulo será goku vs eto y tátara y el regreso del infierno**

 **Ahora ustedes elige cual sale del infierno lo podre los nombres para que ustedes lo diga en comentario el más nombrado aparecerá y otros más en capítulos posteriores y son: Broly, cell, freezer, King cold, cooler, las fuerzas ginyu, buu, slug, hildegan, turles, janemba y hatchiyack.**

 **Ahora si quiere que el padre goku aparezca aquí aceptare si hay muchos comentarios que dice que coloque a bardock y goku lo revive a él y su madre gine.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Saiyajin ghoul**

 **Capítulo 3: goku vs eto, tátara y noro**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo será muy divertido porque será la batalla entre goku contra los dos más fuerte de Árbol Aogiri y se abrirá la puerta del infierno saldrá un personaje de dbz en capítulos posteriores aparecerá cell y freezer en este capítulo quizás hay una escena lemon primero goku y rize lo que estoy pensado es el nivel de poder de eto y tátara son como los de vegeta cuando llego a namek en la saga freezer. En este capítulo será una batalla entre eto y tátara ellos tendrá un incremento de energía y no será como el anime o manga ellos tendrá la misma fuerza que vegeta de saga de freezer cuando pelea contra freezer y su primera forma. Creo que el poder tátara le podre que es 530.000 y el poder de eto es de 1.120.000 y cuando se transforma en One-Eyed Owl su poder se multiplica por 2 y su poder completo es de 2.240.000. Si ustedes puede dibujar como debe ser el Kakuja de tátara y cuanto poder debe tener el por sería muy interesante aunque creo que el poder de tátara con su kakuja puede ser de 1. 000.000. El poder de noro es de 428.000 y una pregunta debería goku tener una máscara y noro un kakuja si me dice que si lo colocare en un capitulo posterior.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece al estudio Toei Animation y al maestro akira toriyama que fue quien hizo los personajes de dbz y los personajes de tokyo ghoul fuero creado por Sui Ishida y fuero publicado en anime por el estudio de animación Studio Pierrot.**

* * *

 **Canción ÁNGELES FUIMOS**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

* * *

 **Universo tokyo ghoul**

 **Casa de goku 8:30 am**

En la casa nueva de goku en el mundo de tokyo ghoul en su habitación esta acostado como siempre duerme goku desarropado sin camisa con unos calzoncillos blancos y con las piernas movidas mientras roca. Goku se despierta y busca algo de comida para desayunar y empezar a entrenar.

Goku saco de su bolsillo la comida ilimitada que tenía y se comió 20 comidas y guardo la capsula para luego comer el almuerzo más tarde y ahora empezar su entrenamiento.

Goku: bien es hora de que saque la capsula de la nave que tiene el aparato de gravedad y seguir con mi duro entrenamiento para ser más fuerte que antes.

{ **Oye goku no crees que es algo raro este universo que ahora estamos no se parece mucho a como es donde venimos.}**

Goku: oh hola shenlong creo que tienes razón es muy diferente este universo y esta tierra porque en este universo hay criaturas que se parece a humanas. ¿Qué puede usar cada uno diferentes tipos de kagune? Que son Ukaku ( **Un kagune Ukaku:** **hacia fuera como las plumas y se libera de la zona de los hombros, que se especializa en ataques de alta velocidad, la mayoría de los usuarios que parece tener la velocidad enormemente mejorada. El kagune es ligero y se puede utilizar para entregar los ataques de alta velocidad contra un adversario, el método primario de ataque está cristalizando su kagune para entregar un torrente de alta velocidad de pico como proyectiles, sin embargo, mientras que cristalizó que son mucho más rígidos y no pueden ser utilizado para el combate de corto alcance. Mientras que el kagune es adecuado tanto para los de corta distancia y de larga distancia los ataques, de corto alcance se considera su debilidad. [1] Son capaces de utilizar su kagune como escudo y algunos usuarios se demuestra que es capaz de darles forma en agudo cuchillas, que recuerda a un Koukaku, para ayudar en los cuartos cercanos, muchos han demostrado ser capaces de aumentar la flexibilidad de su kagune para el combate de corto alcance aunque esto hace que sea poco adecuado para sus ataques distintivos de largo alcance.**

 **En total, necrófagos de tipo ukaku tienen una alta posibilidad de poner fin a la batalla después de un corto tiempo. Sin embargo, la liberación de las células Rc extremadamente disminuye la resistencia. De este modo, los usuarios de tipo ukaku carecen de resistencia y se encuentran en desventaja si la batalla se prolonga durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Ukaku kagune puede utilizar su velocidad y movilidad de derribar un usuario de tipo Bikaku. Sin embargo, un usuario de tipo koukaku puede sorprender a un usuario de tipo ukaku protegiendo con éxito contra los ataques de usuario de tipo ukaku, dejando el Ukaku vulnerables a contraataques y agotando el usuario de tipo ukaku en el largo plazo.)**

Otro tipo de kagune es el Koukaku **(Un kagune Koukaku:** **se libera por debajo del omóplato. Esto se consigue una alta densidad de células RC. Es pesado y extremadamente robusto. De todos los kagunes, tienen la mayor robustez y son especialmente adecuados para la defensa. Normalmente, se forman generalmente en armaduras o escudos. Pero a la ofensiva, que pueden ser en forma de armas cuerpo a cuerpo como taladros, martillos, palas y espadas.**

 **Debido a su elevado peso, la velocidad de un koukaku es inferior a todos los demás kagunes y la kagune es difícil de manejar.**

 **Un koukaku puede defenderse de un ataque ukaku utilizando sus capacidades custodiaban. Sin embargo, un kagune rinkaku puede entregar huelgas graves contra la lenta koukaku, rompiendo su kagune y violar sus defensas.)**

También está el kagune ( **Un kagune Rinkaku:** tiene **una apariencia similar a los tentáculos de escala y se libera en la parte posterior de la cintura. Un portador rinkaku tiene poderosas habilidades regenerativas de que algunos de ellos podrían incluso sobrevivir el daño más importante hecho a ellos.** **un rinkaku, tiene capacidad regenerativa anormales como él heredó kagune de Rize, que es especial debido a su factor de regeneración anormal incluso entre los rinkaku tipos. Su apariencia y estructura peculiar producen una fuerza de choque superior. Un rinkaku sobresale en la fuerza bruta.**

 **Poder regenerativo de este tipo es un resultado de las células RC fácilmente unión juntos. Sus células Rc son más similares a los líquidos. Sin embargo, esto significa que la fuerza de unión entre las células RC debe ser débil, por lo tanto haciendo la kagune muy fácil de romper. Pero debido a que sus células Rc unen tan fácilmente, algunos rinkaku puede unir su múltiple kagune tentacular juntos para hacer una, kagune más fuerte más grande.**

 **Un kagune rinkaku puede entregar huelgas graves contra la lenta koukaku, penetrando el kagune y violación de las defensas del koukaku. Sin embargo, un rinkaku tiene graves problemas que luchan contra la kagune bikaku equilibrada: Un bikaku tiene integral de alta potencia, lo que les permite luchar contra la fuerza bruta rinkaku, y la suavidad de la kagune rinkaku hace que sea relativamente fácil para el bikaku para cortar el kagune apagado. Esto desarma un rinkaku no importa la cantidad de fuerza que puede poseer, dejando el rinkaku en desventaja a la defensiva. Se ha demostrado que en algunos casos, el ataque de un Bikaku puede desactivar la regeneración de un Rinkaku.)**

Y el ultimo kagune que Bikaku que ( **Un kagune Bikaku:** **normalmente tiene una apariencia similar a la cola y se suelta alrededor de la cola de huesos / coxis. Es bueno para los ataques de media distancia y tiene delito decente, defensa y velocidad. Por lo tanto, no tienen fortalezas o debilidades notables como el kagune basado en otros tipos de Rc, es decir, el kagune sí se trata como una sorpresa "carta de triunfo".**

 **Un bikaku tiene mejor velocidad y durabilidad frente a la fuerza bruta, rinkaku frágil, lo que les permite cortar kagune del rinkaku. Sin embargo, un bikaku se siente abrumado por el usuario más rápido ukaku y perderá frente a los ataques de largo alcance de la ukaku.)** Esos fuero todos los tipos de kagune que rize me enseño en los recuerdo y la información que obtuvo ella.

{ **Oh si hola goku sabes** **Me sorprende esos ghoul que ellos puede solo comer humanos o comer ghoul para quitarse el abre. Ellos al comer un humano ghoul se les quita el abre por un mes}**

Goku: si me parece que son criaturas interesantes aunque por lo que sentí no tiene un ki muy fuerte ellos.

 **{Aunque sabes goku cuando estas en ese restauran que se llama anteiku entre en la mente de los que trabaja ahí sin que se diera cuenta que estuve ahí y vi cosas interesantes. Como que el señor viejo que se llama yoshimura tiene un kagune Ukaku y tiene algo que no sabía rize y es modo Kakuja. ¿Qué es como una especie armadura? Cuando necrófagos repetidamente canibalizar otros demonios, ellos (rara vez) desarrollan una kagune anormal, aparte de la kagune depredador común. Este kagune suele tardar una forma semejante a una armadura, y vampiros con un kagune tales son llamados kakujas.}**

Goku: valla sorprendente eso me pregunto qué tan fuerte es ese señor. Ahora me pregunto cómo son esas tal cosa que se llama kakujas y cuanto poder tendrá ese señor yoshimura seguro tendrá 750.000 de poder pero no es tan fuerte como los enemigos contra los que he enfrentado.

{ **También vi en los recuerdos de la mesera que se llama Touka Kirishima ella tiene un kagune tipo ukaku ella tuvo una dura vida porque su padre fue asesinado por unos humanos y su hermano menor que se llama krishima ayato. Y la armadura kakuja que usa el señor yoshimura es sorprendente pero no sería fuerte contra ti goku tú la destruirías muy fácil.}**

Goku: pobre touka me parece que tuvo una vida muy dura al haber muerto su padre y que su hermano menor se haya ido a no sabe dónde.

{Los **otros dos que son cameros y cameros son Enji Koma que tiene un kagune Bikaku él era líder de una banda de ghoul que se llama los simios demoniacos. Y ellos eran rivales de otra banda ghoul que se llama Black Dobers y su líder era Kaya Irimi su kagune es Ukaku. Ellos dos dejaron su banda porque yoshimura los convención en una pelea al ganarles ellos dos dejaro las banda y empezaron a trabajar en el café anteiku.}**

Goku: jajaja me pregunto cómo pelea esos dos sería una buena batalla esos tres contra mí para ver cuanta batalla daría.

{ **jajaja goku siempre te gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes goku para ser el más fuerte pero sabes esa persona que se llama yoshimura trata de ayudar a los ghouls que no pueden cazar por sí mismos. y le muestra cómo vivir como un vampiro para adaptarse y para que no los case los investigadores del ccg. El hombre que se convirtió en eventual Yoshimura fue conocido como kuzen. Kuzen era un vampiro que vivió una existencia triste y resentido. Como un vampiro, tenía que comer los seres humanos para sobrevivir, pero tomó más por el consumo de otros vampiros. Aunque kuzen maldijo su existencia como un vampiro, continuó descendido sobre él, no obstante. Como aumentaron su fuerza y habilidades, el nombre y la reputación de kuzen extienden a lo largo y ancho y llegaron al conocimiento de una organización conocida como V. V ofreció kuzen una posición como "limpia" dentro de su organización. Kuzen decidió aceptar su propuesta. Como uno de los "limpiadores" de V, que satisface su hambre y gastos con la aniquilación de las organizaciones humanas y ghoul rivales. Aunque kuzen no tenía que preocuparse de las necesidades básicas como el hambre, no vio a la organización en su casa, sino más bien un empleador. Como resultado, kuzen continuó viviendo una vida solitaria. Sin embargo un día, mientras pedir un café en una cafetería que normalmente frecuentado, conoció a una mujer humana llamada Ukina. A pesar de ser una persona solitaria, kuzen creció gradualmente más cerca de Ukina que frecuentaba el café, abriéndose a ella que de otra manera no con otras personas.**

 **En algún momento, Ukina era capaz de averiguar la verdadera identidad de kuzen. Kuzen Contempló matarla pero Ukina lo abrazó y vio lo solo había sido su vida. Este evento se profundizó el amor de kuzen para Ukina y los dos se convirtieron en amantes. Ukina fue finalmente embarazada de kuzen niño. Kuzen quería tener el niño, pero él sabía que las probabilidades de un embarazo híbrido sobreviviente humano ghoul era extremadamente bajo debido a que el niño se moriría de hambre a la muerte en el útero. Kuzen francamente informó Ukina sobre esto y que un "milagro" que se necesitaba para que su niño a sobrevivir. A lo largo del embarazo de Ukina, kuzen observó su consumo de carne humana. Esto ayudó a aumentar la tasa de supervivencia del niño y, finalmente, vivió para sobrevivir nacimiento. Como kuzen y Ukina vivido juntos criar a su hija, kuzen notó el diario de Ukina y descubrió que Ukina no era una camarera pero un periodista que estaba persiguiendo V y descubrió que muchos de sus secretos. Tanto kuzen y Ukina no estaban al tanto de cada uno de otras afiliaciones y se reunió por casualidad. V finalmente descubrió su relación y ordenó kuzen matar Ukina con el fin de protegerse a sí mismos. Desde la organización era demasiado fuerte para oponerse, kuzen tristemente asesinado Ukina. Después de su muerte, dejó kuzen V y decidió dejar a su hijo en la sala 24 sabiendo que el área era lo suficientemente lejos para escapar de las garras de V.**

 **A medida que pasaba el tiempo, kuzen ahora va por el nombre de Yoshimura oído hablar de la aparición del búho tuerto, un vampiro que odiaba el mundo. Se convenció de que este ghoul era su hija. Yoshimura había oído que su hijo había sido gravemente herido en una batalla contra el CCG. Ante el temor de que la organización V podría conocer a su hija y la orienten, Yoshimura atacó la segunda sala para un tercer tiempo a solas en lugar de su hija. El equipo de CCG no pudo exterminar Yoshimura. Sin embargo, el genio Rango 2 Investigador Arima utiliza quinques la clase investigadores especiales 'como él subió contra búho. Por último, derrotó Búho, que conduce a la victoria del CCG. Búho, fatalmente herido, desapareció después de este día hace diez años.}**

Goku: valla no sabía que ese viejo yoshimura tuvo tal vida dura al perder a la mujer que amaba a manos de la organización ghoul que trabajo antes. Bueno es hora de entrenar hablamos luego.

{ **Ok goku que te valla bien y tu entrenamiento.}**

Goku agarra la capsula que tiene las armaduras indestructibles y se coloca una para empezar a entrenar. Sale al patio fuera de la casa y saca la otra capsula la de la nave espacial entra dentro.

Goku: oye shenlong me puedes dar la habilidad de poder hacer clones con el mismo poder que yo y me puedes hacer crecer la cola para así poder tener una nueva transformación que supere los poderes del Súper Saiyajin 3.

{ **Ok ya está cumplido tus deseos goku** **ya puedes crear clones tuyos para poder entrenar y tienes de nuevo tu cola para así obtener esa nueva trasformación que estas hablado.}**

Goku: gracias shenlong ahora es hora de empezar mi entrenamiento primera fase la segunda será tratar de obtener esa nueva transformación con mi cola. Si lo que me dijo vegeta es verdad cuando luchamos en tierra que si un Saiyajin ven la luna llena se trasforma en ozaru y su poder se multiplica por diez y creo que tengo la idea. Para cómo hacer esa nueva transformación.

 **Dentro de la nave 9:00 am**

* * *

Goku empieza con su entrenamiento creado dos clones que son iguales a él. Ahora se acerca a la máquina de gravedad y coloca que este a 15000000g ahora goku usa kaioken x1000 lo rodea un aura roja oscura en todo su cuerpo y cola.

"Goku saca sus 8 tentáculos kagune él y sus clones." **(Por cierto los clones que puede hacer goku no le gastara energía porque ellos pueden usar ki y no le gastara a la persona que creo los clones y si ellos usaran ataques de ki no se agotaría el ki de goku.)**

 **Pov normal**

Goku empezó atacado con patadas y golpes y ataques de ki hacia sus clones y ellos los esquivan igual que goku y se ataca también con los tentáculos kagune. Goku está con algunos rasguños por todo el entrenamiento que hizo con sus clones y ellos tienen muchos rasguños.

Goku decidió probar usar un kame hame ha nuevo que se le ocurrió a goku. El junto sus manos para usar el kame hame ha y también junto los 8 tentáculos para usar una nueva técnica que se le van ocurrir y se llama resplandor dragón ( **esa técnica la invente goku la puede usar con los tentáculos kagune y con sus manos esa técnica es una combinada)** la energía que se acumula desde los kagune de goku es de color rojo oscuro… goku grita resplandor dragón y se está acumulado mucha energía en sus tentáculos.

Y empieza a decir ka... meee… hame… ha y la energía que se acumulaba en sus manos de color azul. Goku dice aumentado 200 veces ( **el kame hame ha que esta usado goku se llama kame hame ha aumentado 200 vecez es una variante del kame hame ha aumentado 10 vecez de gt.)** los clones de goku también hace una técnicas que hace el verdadero goku.

Los dos clones hace el resplandor dragón y el kame hame ha diciendo. Ka…. Meee…. Hame…ha. Y las energía entre goku su clones choca el imenso poder de las técnicas que uso goku y sus dos clones hace temblar la tierra y no se dan cuenta.

* * *

 **En la base del ccg del distrito 11**

En la base del ccg las computadoras que monitoreaba la actividad ghoul explotaron por choque de poder entre los ataques de goku y sus clones y hace temblar toda la tierra con mucha facilidad.

Itsuki marude estaba muy sorprendido de que esta causado que toda la tierra tiemble y que explotara todos los monitores de la base del ccg del distrito 11. Él se está preguntado que rayos causo esto de destruir todas los monitores con las información de ghoul y hace temblar a la tierra.

Itsuki marude: pero que rayos esta pasado aquí porque toda la tierra tiembla y todos los monitores con la información que teníamos exploto acaso hay un ghoul más fuerte que el búho de un ojo que había derrotado a muchos compañeros hace años. Si hay uno más fuerte que ese ghoul estamos perdidos ni siquiera arima le aria frente.

* * *

 **En el café anteiku**

Esta temblado el lugar por el choque de energía de goku y sus clones los clientes se pregunta que causa el temblor y los empleados de anteiku está pensado que está causado este terremoto.

Yoshimura: me pregunto que está causado ese inmenso poder para temblar la tierra.

Touka: señor no cree que será un ghoul el que está causado este temblor uno muy fuerte.

Koma: si fuera un ghoul el que tiene este poder será el más poderoso al hacer temblar la tierra o un planeta completo ni siquiera el ccg podría contra el que expulsara ese poder.

Irimi: touka yo no creo que fuera un ghoul el que causo eso y si lo fuera tendría un poder monstruoso.

Touka: eso no es tan fácil saber dónde está esa cosa.

Yoshimura: que será lo que causa esto ok lo pensare luego siga trabajado atendiendo a los clientes.

Touka irimi koma: si señor

* * *

 **En la base del Árbol Aogiri**

Los miembros de aogiri se pregunta que está causado ese temblor en la base porque no es normal que la tierra completa tiemble.

Eto: ok nos iremos a buscar como a las 4:00 pm a goku kun para probar su fuerza así que tátara le puedes decir a noro que nos acompañe será una pelea muy interesante jajajaja.

Tátara: mmm creo será muy interesante probar la fuerza que tiene y yo creo que fue el que hizo temblar la tierra me pregunta si puede manejar su kagune. Noro vendrás con nosotros para probar la fuerza descomunal de esa persona.

Y noro asiente moviendo la cabeza. eto y tátara se acerca donde esta algunos de los miembros de aogiri que está ahí que son ayato kishima , noro , yamori y los hermanos bin los otros miembros se encarga de otras cosa eto y tátara le dice a le dice que buscara a alguien que puede ser un buen candidato a miembro de aogiri puede ser que sea más fuerte que todos ustedes junto ellos se sorprendieron de lo que digiero eto y tátara.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la nave de goku**

El choque de energía estaba siendo muy impresionada de color morada son los ataces de energía a fusionado del kame hame ha aumentado 200 veces junto el resplandor dragón la fusión los ataques crea una colisión de poderes (el **poder esa dos técnicas es muy fuerte combinado.)** goku decidió aumentar el poder para ganar asique huso un kaioken x1000 y la energía que estaba usado goku eran demasiado poderosa le gano a la que uso sus dos clones. La explosión que hubo al tocar a sus dos clones fue poderosa que hizo temblar a la tierra más fuerte que antes hubo mucho humo se disipo el humo que humo que hubo y se ven a sus dos clones muy heridos con muchas heridas. Goku agarro tres semillas de ermitaño una para el para sus clones ellos se la comieron y se recuperaron además de incrementar su poder goku y sus clones. goku se acerca a sus clones y los toca y los dos clones que creo vuelve a entrar a su cuerpo además del incremento de poder gracias a haber entrenado con sus clones y absorbido otra vez en su cuerpo.

Goku: jajaja este entrenamiento estuvo muy divertido y emociónate además cree una técnica nueva y la fusione con un nuevo kame hame ha que es muy poderoso. Ahora la fase dos del entrenamiento está por comenzar para obtener esta nueva trasformación. Primero saldré de la nave y creare una luna artificial como vegeta para así llegar al modo ozaru y así pasar a la trasformación porque si lo hago aquí no tendré espacio aquí ahora me convertiré en súper saiyajin ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (y **le cambia el pelo a color dorado como las cejas que también se vuelve doradas la cola se vuelve dorada el pelo se erizo el de la cola y el cabello y los ojos que eran de color negro ahora son de color azules verdosos y también lo rodea un aura dorada en el )** bien listo ahora salir y guarda la nave en la capsula. Al haberla guardado.

Goku creo una Bola de Poder para crear una luna artificial. Goku: Bola de Poder explota y mesclaste… goku ven la luna artificial que se crea y empieza la transformación gritado grrrrrrrrrrrr y su cuerpo empieza a crecer igual que la ropa indestructible que llevan y su cuerpo es de un ozaru pero no es como los otros ozaru este es de color dorado.

* * *

 **Base del ccg del distrito 11**

Todos los que trabaja en el ccg salieron del edificio y se dieron cuenta de dos cosas que hay una luna artificial en el cielo y muy a lo lejos hay un mono dorado enorme de 15 pies de altura está muy sorprendidos porque se dan cuenta que ese mono dorado es más grande que el One-Eyed Owl y seguro es más fuerte por ese tamaño inmenso que tiene.

* * *

 **En anteiku**

En el café anteiku todos los que estaba ahí vieron una luz en el cielo así que salieron para ver qué pasaba y se dieron cuenta de que hay una luna artificial en el cielo y también se dieron cuenta que hay mono enorme de color dorado con armadura a lo lejos en un bosque.

* * *

 **En la base del Árbol Aogiri**

Todos los miembros de aogiri se sorprendieron que haya luna y eso porque son las 11:00 am y está muy sorprendidos que hay un mono dorado de 15 pies con armadura.

Pensamiento de eto: esa cosa es más grande que cuando uso mi Kakuja seguro es muy fuerte ese mono me pregunto que hace aquí acaso será un ghoul.

Pensamiento de tátara: esa cosa debe ser más fuerte que eto y yo creo que es un ghoul pero que tan fuerte será.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku ozaru dorado está concentrándose para no perder el razonamiento y llegar por fin a la nueva trasformación.

Goku ozaru dorado: bien parece que mi transformación a ozaru funciono ahora veré si logro la transformación grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Goku grita y su cuerpo se ilumina por aura dorada y empieza la transformación. Cuando goku empezó a brillar por todo su cuerpo todos de Tokio y los distritos quedaros cegados por la luz dorado que cubría goku modo ozaru.

Goku ahora En esta forma, el color del pelo es diferente, lo mismo pasa con la cola y el cuerpo, ya que ambos son cubiertos por un pelo dorado su cabello, cola, cejas tiene la armadura que tenía antes de trasformase junto al cuerpo ahora es de color azul y dorado y tiene y guantes de color dorado ( **esta sería la trasformación de Súper Saiyajin 4 con la armadura saiyajin indestructible que se parece a la que uso cuando entro a la habitación del tiempo.)** El pelo de goku es tan alto como el súper sayajin 3 llega hasta la espalda su pelo de color dorado y sus ojos son de color dorado como el color de un súper sayajin.

Todos los que quedaron segados por la luz dorada que cubría a goku se sorprendieron que desaparecieran el mono dorado de 15 pies de altura.

Goku: jajaja lo logre este poder es más fuerte que cuando luche contra buu llamare a esta transformación súper sayajin fase 4 ( **este súper sayajin 4 es más fuerte que el crearon Toei Animation y es más fuerte que un súper Vegetto.)** creo que volveré a la normalidad para descansar un poco después de este duro entrenamiento que bueno que pude que controlar la transformación del ozaru pensé que no lo lograría y perdería el control.

Goku baja volada al suelo y goku siente que alguien se acerca y por el ki que sintió se dio cuenta que eran rize. Ella esta usado una camisa de color blanco y una falda de color morado y uno zapatos de color negro.

Goku: hola rize haha como estas.

Rize se sorprendió que goku se dio cuenta que había llegado. Rize: oh jijiji hola goku kun me sorprende que te dieras cuentas de donde estoy.

Goku: eso fue muy fácil rize yo sentí tu ki cuando te acercaste aquí. Rize: jaja se ven que te diste cuenta muy fácil donde estaba oye goku yo vine a visitarte y preguntarte algo. Acaso tú fuiste el creo esa luna que está arriba en el cielo y eras el mono dorado de 15 pies de altura que estaba aquí yo lo vi cuando estaba comprado un libro para leer haya en una tienda.

Jajaja bueno rize yo cree esa luna para poder obtener más poder en una nueva trasformación donde este equilibrado entre fuerza y velocidad y lo logre para eso tenía que transformarme en ozaru. Goku creo una bola de energía y la lazo hacia la luna artificial que creo porque goku ya logro lo que quería que es la nueva trasformación de súper sayajin.

Los habitantes de tokio se asombraron que esa luna artificial que goku creo explotara y se pregunta que causo la explosión de esa luna y quien la creo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa de goku**

Goku y rize entraron a la casa de goku y al entrar rize le pregunta cómo le fue en el entrenamiento que está haciendo goku. Y goku le explica que el entrenamiento van muy bien gracias a que recupere mi cola ahora tengo más poder que el que tenía cuando luche contra majin buu y estoy muy feliz por eso pero seguiré entrenado para superar el poder que obtuve.

Rize queda sorprendida que por obtener su cola de nuevo goku el obtuvo mucho poder. Ella se acerca a goku y lo besa él se sorprende que ella lo beso y le pregunta para que hizo eso y ella le dice que quiere tener sexo con goku porque se había enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku agarra a rize y la sienta en sus piernas la comienza a besar por el cuello y también se dan un beso en la boca uno largo con lengua fue un beso largo se separó y dejaron un hilo de saliva entre ellos dos.

Rize: oh valla goku eres muy bueno besado estuvo muy bueno ese beso.

Goku: jajaja gracias rize tú también besas muy bien.

Goku pasa una mano por la camisa de rize y se la quita y ve que tiene un sostén de color morado se lo quita y ve sus hermosos senos talla C. los agarra y empieza a masajear con las manos y chuparlos los senos. Ahhhhhhh si goku eres muy bueno chupado jajaja y que te parece como sabe mi leche de los senos. Esta muy rico tus senos y la leche de las tetas sabe muy bien me gusta mucho la leche que sale de estos lindos senos.

Rize le quito parte superior del pecho de la armadura indestructible y también le quita la parte inferior de la armadura y goku se quedó solo en calzoncillos ella se puso a babear al ver el cuerpo de goku que le gusto el cuerpazo que tiene es mejor que un dios.

Rize se quita la falda que tenía y las bragas de color morado que tenía y queda completamente desnuda rize. Goku se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de rize desnuda. rize le quita el calzoncillo de goku y se sorprende del el tamaño de pene de goku que es de 12 pulgadas es muy grande ella se emociona lo agarra el pene de goku y se lo mete en la boca y empieza a hacerle una mamada y con una mano se tocaba la vagina y con la otra se toca las tetas. Ahhhhhhh la chupas muy bien rize eres muy buena haciendo una mamada. Mmmm gluo son lo que se escucha de la mamada que le hace rize a goku "ella siente que sale liquido preseminal de la punta y le gusta el sabor sabe muy dulce".

Goku se corre mucho en la boca de rize ella se lo traga todo el semen que goku expulso. "Uhh goku sabe muy dulce tu semen jajaja me gustó mucho probarlo" gracias rize jaja estuvo muy placentera esa mamada que hiciste ahora me toca a mí para devolverte el favor. Goku se acerca a la vagina de rize y le mete dos dedos y también le mete la lengua para saborear y usa goku su cola para tocar las tetas y la mete la cola por el ano de rize. Ella empieza a gemir muy fuerte diciendo ahhhhhh ohhh si goku esa cola que tiene ahora dan mucho placer ahhhhhhhh me corro. Se corre en la cara de goku él se toma el líquido que le salió a rize de la vagina y goku dice que sabe dulce y picante.

Goku: sabe muy bien la corrida tuya rize sabe dulce y picante ahora a viene la mejor parte. Rize: ohh goku estuvo muy bueno me sacaste mi primer orgasmo por cierto ten cuidando al meterme el pene goku yo soy virgen y esta es mi primera vez con la persona que amo.

Ok rize lo are iré lento para que te acostumbres al tamaño. Goku empieza a meter su polla en la vagina de rize y le masajea los senos con las manos y con la cola sigue tocado su ano… oh si goku se siente bien tu polla dentro de mi utero ahhh ahhhh mmmm. Le sale sangre de la vagina de rize ella esta llorado pero goku la besa para que se sienta mejor y masajea al terminar el beso largo sale un hilo de saliva.

Goku se sienta en un sofá y coloca a rize sobre su pene y comienza a brincar arriba y abajo en el pene de goku despacio. Ahhhh ahhh goku más rápido por favor dale más duro se siente muy bien tu polla dentro de mi… ahhh rize tienes la vagina aparentada y se siente bien dentro.

Goku le chupaba los senos y la besa para que aguante porque ya está por correrse y saca su cola del ano después de haberle dado placer. Ahhhh rize me corro está bien goku lléname dentro con tu leche caliente que sabe muy dulce. Ahhhhhhh me corro y le sale mucho semen a goku dentro de la vagina de rize y al sacarlo también saco un poco más de semen que lleno todo su cuerpo y cabello.

* * *

 **Fin del lemon**

Huy eso fue muy placentero tener sexo y que te pareció rize: fue muy bueno me emocione al tener esta tarde de sexo estuvo muy delicioso tu semen sabe muy dulce y te corriste mucho dentro mío y en mi cuerpo.

Goku: lo siento si estas enojada hahaha con migo por eso rize: no tranquilo goku kun fue muy bueno tener sexo con Tigo goku espero terminar embarazada goku si tuviera un hijo tuyo me amaría.

Goku estaba sudado y le dijo a rize que si ella están embaraza ella puede vivir con él para cuidarla. Rize se puso muy feliz por lo que le dijo goku de poder vivir con alguien tan lindo y muy fuerte ella salto hacia a goku y lo abraza. Cuando este embaraza vendré y se pone la ropa rize y se van a comprar un libro y comprar algo de ropa.

* * *

 **Base de Árbol Aogiri 3:30 pm**

Eto, tátara y noro se estaba preparado para irse donde esta goku para probar la fuerza de él y ver si se quiere unir a ellos. Eto está pensado que tan fuerte es goku y si podrá contra ellos jajaja será divertido ir donde está.

* * *

 **Casa de goku 4:00 pm**

Goku está comiendo la comida que tiene en la capsula y se come 20 platillos que le gusto comer a goku gurdo de nuevo la capsula de comida y salió de la casa a seguir más entrenamiento.

Goku sintió tres ki muy fuerte que se acerca y les dice que salga de ahí sé que esta escondidos. Sale eto, tátara y noro goku se dio cuenta de que las tres personas que aparecieron primero uno Noro es un necrófago voluminoso con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Noro lleva una máscara blanca con una enorme boca y diminutas rendijas de las fosas nasales. Sus uñas son de color negro. Segundo esta Tatara es un hombre alto, de pelo corto blanco y ojos rojos. Él esconde su boca con una máscara de hierro rojo, y se ve que lleva un manto blanco y una capa azul oscuro. Tercero y ultimo Eto, ella tiene un aspecto como de niño. Todo su cuerpo está envuelto en vendas, con manto marrón andrajoso con orejas caídas conectados a la campana. Ella lleva una bufanda floral alrededor de su cuello. Su ojo derecho es un kakugan, mientras que el otro ojo es un ojo verde normal.

Goku: quienes son ustedes tres puedo sentir que son algo fuertes son acaso ghoul.

Eto: jajaja hola bueno yo soy eto este es mi compañero tátara y noro y queremos probar tu fuerza goku kun.

"Así que ustedes tres quiere pelear contra mí eso será muy emociónate" goku saca su cola que se mueve de un lado al otro eto, tátara y noro quedaron muy sorprendidos con los ojos abierto y la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que tiene una cola de mono goku.

Goku se puso en posición de combate para comenzar la batalla contra ellos tres. Eto usa su kagune y kakuja y cambia de tamaño como One Eyed Owl, su inicial Kakuja creado una máscara con un agujero en la posición del ojo derecho y tres líneas en zigzag a la izquierda, con dos líneas en la posición de la boca inclinadas hacia abajo, que se parecía mucho a su padre, Kakuja máscara de Yoshimura. Después de 10 años de canibalizar, presumiblemente, su masiva Kakuja ahora forma una máscara como cabeza con cuatro cuernos y un solo ojo en el centro de la máscara con tres marcas en la mejilla izquierda y la derecha y la frente, y una boca sonriente enorme. Noro y tátara saca sus kagune y se prepara para pelear.

Tátara se dio cuenta de que él no ha sacado su kagune así que decidió atacarlo para provocarlo para que lo saque.

Tátara: oye goku san porque no sacas tu kagune para demostrar que tan fuerte eres. Jajaja bueno si hiciste en querer pelear con migo entonces les mostrare mi kagune.

Goku saca sus ocho tentáculos kagune y se sorprendieron eto, tátara y noro de que puede usar ocho tentáculos kagune porque la mayoría de ghoul de tipo Rinkaku puede usa pero ellos no ha visto a alguien que pueda usar 8 tentáculos kagune Rinkaku tan fácil.

Eto le laza veinte plumas y se libera de la zona de los hombros, que se especializa en ataques de alta velocidad, la mayoría de los usuarios que parece tener la velocidad enormemente mejorada llegado donde goku y el los destruye muy fácilmente con las manos. Eto quedo muy sorprendida que goku los destruyo muy fácilmente sus plumas de alta velocidad que usa cualquier ghoul de tipo Ukaku goku las destruyo muy fácil moviendo sus manos muy rápidos y quedaron solo pedazos que hizo sorprender a eto , noro y tátara de que los destruyo tan fácil con las manos desnudas.

Tátara y noro se acercaron a goku a una velocidad muy rápida. Goku no se movió de donde estaba el vio cómo se movía muy lento porque él sabe que es muchas más rápido que ellos tátara y noro atacaron en equipo ellos dos usado sus kagunes y también ataques de combate para así poder distraer a goku para que eto ataque por sorpresa a goku pero no funciona porque goku bloque fácilmente los ataques de tátara y noro usado sus ochos tentáculos para bloquear el kagune de tátara y noro y usa sus brazos para bloquear los otros ataques que intenta hacer muy fácilmente si sudar goku.

Eto aprovecha y se acerca con una velocidad muy rápida está detrás de goku iba a usar su kagune para perforar a goku con las palmas que uso antes y usar su brazo que ahora es más grande gracias su kakuja. Tátara y noro se dieron cuenta que eto apareció detrás de goku así que se noviero para no recibir el ataque de eto uso sus plumas y ataco a goku pero goku se dio cuenta porque sintió el ki de eto que se acercó detrás de el así que creo un Escudo de Energía que lo protegió del ataque hubo mucho humo gracias al ataque uso eto pensado que lo había dañado ella estaba esperado que se despejara el humo para ver si goku termino herido.

Se fue el humo y eto tátara y noro se sorprendieron que goku no saliera herido solo algo sudado. Goku usa sus ocho tentáculos y ataca a eto en los brazos y piernas y le arrancar un brazo con sus tentáculos y ella grita grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhh le sale sangre del brazo que salió pero le volvió a crecer por la regeneración ghoul. Tátara y noro decidieron hacer un grupal para que así eto le den un golpe a goku que logre derrotarlo.

Tátara y noro se acercaron una velocida muy rápida y volvieron a atacar a goku con sus kagunes y eto también aprovecho para atacar también para que sea un daño a un mayor. Goku uso un poco más de ki para derrotarlos a ellos tres con facilidad usado su velocidad bloqueo todos los ataques le mandaba eto tátara y noro los bloqueo con sus tentáculos kagunes goku usado sus manos para bloquearlos y ahora goku se movió a una velocidad más rápida que cualquier ghoul y los empezó a atacar con golpes y patadas y con su ocho tentáculos también ataco a eto tátara y noro y los dejo agotados.

* * *

 **Universo dbz infierno**

En el infierno del universo de goku esta los villanos que derroto goku y sus amigos en sus aventuras algunos de los villanos esta tratado como salir del infierno para vengarse quien los envió ahí que es goku y sus amigos.

Uno de esos villanos es King cold y su hijo mayor cooler esta caminado por el infierno buscado algo que esconde los ogros que los puede ayudar a escapar del lugar donde está. Ellos caminaron y llegaron a un lugar donde está un letrero de madera que dice **no se acerque a este lugar está prohibido que los muertos del infierno se acerque a una de las reliquias del infierno.**

King cold: cooler creo que esa reliquia que está ahí nos ayudara a escapar de este lugar y vagarnos de goku.

Cooler: está bien padre tienes razón quizás eso nos ayude a escapar y poder eliminar al mono sayajin goku y los otros pero mejor dejemos a freezer aquí y que él lo descubra porque si van mi hermano seguro lo que van a lograr es que lo mate rápido porque es muy engreído y confiado.

King cold: tienes razón cooler cuando fuimos a la tierra freezer y yo el lo reconstruimos después de el daño que le hizo goku el sayajin que le dio una paliza en namek al llegar ese sayajin con espada lo mato muy fácilmente porque se confió que le ganaría a ese súper sayajin.

Cooler: bueno padre él siempre fue así de creído ser el más fuerte seguro si se encontraba con majin buu o bills el dios de la destrucción seguro aria algo tan estúpido y lo mataría.

* * *

 **En otra parte del infierno**

En otra parte del infierno están freezer estornudado porque siente que esta hablado de el mientras que él está hablado con cell para que le enseñe alguna técnica especial y lo pueda entrenar porque al estar veinte años en el infierno su poder disminuyo demasiado.

Freezer: qué raro será que alguien seguro esta hablado de mí el gran freezer en algún lugar ahora que dices cell porque no entrenamos porque así podremos incrementar nuestro poder porque muchos de los que está aquí en el infierno bajo su poder demasiado al estar 20 años aquí.

Cell: está bien entrenaremos porque quiero ver si puedo tener más poder que goku y sus amigos y demostrar que lo lograre derrotar a goku y sus amigos para tener un poco diversión en una batalla.

Freezer: jajaja perfecto seguro lograremos ser más fuerte que goku y sus amigos y derrotarlos si encontramos la forma de salir de aquí.

* * *

 **Con King cold y cooler**

King cold y cooler entraron en la cueva que estaba cerca de donde consiguieron el letrero que leyeron al entrar consiguieron letreros que decía. **No se acerque si no es ogro… está prohibido que alguien del infierno toque lo que hay dentro… no se lleve una de las reliquias preciadas del infierno… no toque los 50 cristales demoniacos que hay aquí… el que toque los cristales duplicara sus poderes 5 veces… si alguien de corazón maligno lo toca se volverá muy loco al tocar estas reliquias poderosa de** **Enma Daioh… si alguien de corazón puro lo toca el cristal demoniaco se unirá al cuerpo del usuario y le dará 6 veces más de poder… cuidado mentes débiles de corazón podrido no toque estos cristales demoniacos a menos que quiera terminar como bestias si cerebro…** King cold y cooler se sorprendieron de lo que leyeron que esos cristales puede darles el poder necesario que necesita ellos entra más dentro de la cueva y ven un campo de fuerza que protege los cristales que está en una caja de hielo.

Con una bola de energía la lazo a al campo de fuerza y exploto. Destruyeron el campo de fuerza que mantenía protegiendo los cristales demoniacos… se acercaron y tomaron dos cristales al tocarlos sintieron una inmensa ola de energía oscura cubrió a King cold y cooler y se llenaron de mucho poder les cambio los ojos que ahora son todo rojo y los Cumbria una energía morada. ( **La energía morada que los rodea es como la del juego dragon ball xenoverse es decir la que tiene los enemigos del juego.)** Después de obtener tal poder los dos crearon una gran bola de energía de color morado que al fusionarlas y lazarla al techo de la cueva y se creó un portal enorme que ellos entra y los llevan a donde esta goku.

* * *

 **Con Enma Daioh en su palacio**

Enma Daioh está en su gran escritorio decidiendo que los muertos que llega ahí si van al Paraíso o al El infierno, dependiendo de las acciones que haya hecho en su vida antes de haber muerto. Sonó una que significa que alguien se acercó a la cueva donde están 50 cristales demoniacos.

Señor enma daioh alguien entro en la cueva sagrada donde esta una de las reliquias prohibidas que son los 50 cristales demoniacos estamos en problemas porque alguien los uso y se fue de el infierno ahora está en otro universo señor. Eso es lo que le dijo un ogro de color azul oscuro con dos cuernos.

Estos es muy malo si los que entraron en la cueva sagrada y se llevaron un cristal ahora ellos estará perdiendo su razonamiento y solo estará locos de la cabeza porque ese cristal daña la mente de alguien oscuro si no es alguien con la mente entrenada para resistir tal nivel de locura y los de puro de corazón que son los único que no les dañara la cabeza solo entrara en el usuario de un corazón puro y estará dentro de esa persona y le dará 6 veces más de poder.

Dígale al kaiosama del norte que les avise a los amigos de goku que este alerta porque se escaparon dos enemigos de el infierno que ahora son más fuerte gracias a los cristales demoniacos tiene que estar prevenidos si aparece en la tierra. Si señor enma voy ahora mismo a trasmitir el mensaje.

* * *

 **Con el kaiosama del norte**

 **kaiosama del norte está en el planeta de gran Gran Kaio Sama comiendo algo y hablado con algunas personas hasta que recibió un mensaje desde sus antenas que le dice que se escaparon dos villanos de el infierno y que le avise a los amigos de goku para que este prevenidos si aparece halla.**

* * *

 **En el planeta tierra**

En el universo de goku en la tierra los amigos de goku escucharon la voz de kaio sama del norte que les van a decir que se escaparon dos villanos de el infierno y que este prevenidos si llega para que entrene porque no se sabe dónde fuero al salir esos dos de el infierno.

* * *

 **Universo tokyo ghoul**

Mientras goku estaba luchado con eto tátara y noro un hoyo morado en el cielo aparece y sale kind cold y cooler ellos dos gracias al cristal demoniaco que usa ellos dos puede sentir el ki de cualquier persona. **(** En **el anime dbz ellos no podía sentir el ki y para localizar a alguien usaba radares pero gracias a que los cristales les dieron la habilidad de poder sentir el ki.)** Van a una velocidad muy rapida a hacia donde esta goku para matarlo.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku había dejado muy agotados a eto tátara y noro ellos esta sentados en el piso con algunos rasguños. Eto dejo de usar su kakuja y volvió a estar del mismo tamaño con las vendas en su cuerpo y tátara esta sudado con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo y algunas partes de su ropa está dañada y noro término con cuantas heridas en su cuerpo la ropa dañada y algo de la máscara rota.

Eto se paró del suelo y se acercó a goku y le dio la mano y aprovecho que goku le estaba dando la mano y lo beso goku no esperaba que ella hiciera que es besarlo. Goku se sonroja al darse cuenta que la linda chica que le dio la mano lo beso y ella le estaba sonriéndole eso sorprendió a tatara y noro que eto hiciera eso.

Cuando termino el beso eto iba a ir donde esta sus compañeros para hablar algo con ellos una bola de energía de color morado van a donde esta ella y ella no se podía mover porque estaba agotada. Eto cierra los ojos esperado morir por esa bola de energía sus compañeros tatara y noro esta preocupados que esa cosa toque a eto.

Eto abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que goku la salvo y la abrazado para protegerla de esa bola de energía ella está toda sonrojada al darse cuenta que el la salvo de morir. Goku mira con una mirada enojada donde vino el ataque y se cuenta goku que cooler y su padre King cold está arriba en el cielo rodeados por una aura de energía de color morado y sus ojos esta todo rojo.

Cooler pensé que estabas muerto tú y tu padre King cold pero al parecer ustedes dos lograron escapar del infierno para buscar venganza contra mí y contra trunks que venia del futuro verdad eso es lo que busca. Eto tatara y noro se sorprendieron de lo que dijo goku que esos dos que está arriba salieron del infierno para vengarse.

Jajajajaja si salimos del infierno nosotros dos porque mi hermano ha disminuido su poder al estar veinte años en ese lugar igual que mi padre y yo pero Gracias a que conseguimos dos cristales demoniacos del infierno nuestro poder se incrementó más que antes y no trajimos a mi hermano porque es muy engreído pero ahora te mostrare el 100% de mi máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

El cuerpo de cooler cambia y ahora está en su quita forma y ahora es musculoso como freezer cuando uso su 100%. Jajajaja ahora es mi turno de mostrarle e ese mono mi máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Un aura morada rodea todo el cuerpo de King cold y todo el cuerpo de King cold cambia y ahora tiene una quita forma que se parece a la de cooler solo que el color de él es morado con gris y también está a su 100% para luchar contra goku. Goku se sorprendió del poder que tiene ellos dos tiene el mismo poder que súper cell perfecto solo que un poco más alto el poder que cell. Jajaja sabe ustedes dos me impresiona que incrementara sus poderes al estar al mismo nivel que cell pero sabe ustedes no me podrá ganar con ese nivel de poder.

Jajaja goku piensas que puedes derrotarnos entonces muéstranos tu poder mono insignificante. Jajaja si puedo hacer eso derrotar a ustedes dos les demostrare mi nueva trasformación pero primero que eso les mostrare mis otros trasformaciones de súper sayajin.

Goku suelta a eto de el abrazo protector y le dice que se ponga a salvo lejos de aquí porque esta van a ser una batalla muy dura y no quiere que salga heridos goku le sonríe a eto y ella se sonroja y se mueve ella a donde esta sus amigos para ver que como van a ser esa pelea.

Goku aprieta sus puños y grita grrrr y su cabello cabía de color a amarrillo y se eriza el cabello y la cola que ahora es de color amarillo y sus los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos y goku les dice. Este es el súper sayajin el que use para derrotarte cooler. Goku volvió a gritar grrrrrrrrrrrrrr el cabello de goku cambia y ahora es más erizado que en la fase 1 éste será de un color amarillo más intenso, sus ojos serán verdes aguamarina y el aura del súper saiyajin despedirá relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras Este es el súper sayajin fase 2 ahora les mostrare mis dos ultima trasformaciones grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh el cabello de goku se hace más fluido y crece hacia abajo a veces pasando la cintura del usuario. Las cejas desaparecen por completo, por lo que la frente y los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Un aumento en la masa muscular es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido. La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2. La Bio-electricidad este es el súper sayajin fase 3 es la trasformación que use contra majin buu y ahora les mostrare mi nueva trasformación que supera los poderes de el súper sayajin 1, súper sayajin 2 y mi super sayajin 3. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura dorada en todo el cuerpo el cabello de goku le llega hasta la espalda el cabello ahora es de color dorado y tiene la armadura sayajin indestructible que tiene en el cuerpo de color amarrillo y azul. Y sus cola es de color dorado tiene pelo dorado debajo que cubre su pecho debajo de sus armadura indestructible y sus ojos son de color dorado como el color de un súper sayajin. Que les parece mi nueva trasformación es mucho más fuerte que el súper sayajin 3 ahora antes de que empecemos.

Goku crea un clon que tiene el mismo poder que el para que así la batalla sea justa contra cooler 100% y King cold 100% ahora podemos pelear a nuestro máximo poder. Eto , tátara , noro , cooler y king cold se sorprendieron de las trasformaciones de goku. Eto tátara y noro tenía los ojos salidos al darse cuenta que goku puede hacer copias de él y que tiene un inmenso poder lo descubrieron viendo las trasformaciones que mostro.

Jajaja no creo que puedas ganarnos a nosotros dos te eliminaremos a ti y tu clon que creaste estúpido sayajin cuando te eliminemos iremos a universo donde pertenecemos y destruiremos a la tierra con tus amigos y los sayajin que queda jajajah. No permitiere que haga eso ustedes dos yo los destruiré para que regrese al inferno para que nunca jamás pueda salir.

* * *

 **Comienzo de la batalla**

Goku y su clon se acercaron donde esta cooler y king cold y se empieza a atacar con golpes y patadas hacia goku y su clon pero ellos la bloquea muy fácilmente a una velocidad muy rápida y es el turno de goku y su clon para atacar. Goku y su clon sacaro sus ocho tentáculos kagune de tipo Rinkaku de ahora color amarillos gracias a la trasformación de goku ahora son más fuerte los tentáculos de goku. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que le salió a goku y más fue eto tátara y noro porque cambio de color el kagune Rinkaku de goku y esta seguros que son más fuertes y resistentes más ahora también sorprendió a cooler y King cold lo que le salió de la espalda de goku que eran ochos tentáculos kagune Rinkaku de color amarrillo.

Goku y su clon empieza a darle golpes y patadas y también ataca con su kagune para herir mas a cooler y King cold y con ataques de ki mandado pequeñas bola de energía hacia goku y su clon. King cold y cooler le Lázaro una ataque muy poderoso de energía hacia goku que puede destruir la tierra si lo esquiva ese ataque destruirá toda la tierra. Jajajaja veamos si puedes repeler ese ataque de energía si tratas de esquivar el ataque destruirá la tierra con todos los habitates de este planeta jajaja. No se lo permitiéremos que eso pase ka… me… hame… haaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaron goku y su clon y el Kamehameha de goku sobre paso el ataque de cooler y King cold ellos dos se movieron para que el ataque de goku no los toque y los elimine el ataque energía fue hacia el sol.

* * *

 **En tokio**

Todos los habitantes de tokio vieron las luces de color azul y morado chocado pensaron que era fuegos artificiales pensaron que alguien muy lejos lo hace y ven ahora como el ataque de energía azul le gana al morado y van hacia al sol dejado todos sorprendidos que ese rayo de energía fue hacia el sol porque ellos pensaron que era fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 **En el campo de batalla**

Cooler y King cold tiene algunas heridas y esta sagrado por algunas partes de sus cuerpo. Goku perforo a king cold con su kagune y le arranco su brazo y se lo comió y al comerse el brazo de king cold ahora tiene células de King cold que le dan habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio como la raza de freezer ( **será más interesante eso no cree que goku pueda pelear en el espacio al comerse el brazo de King cold obtuvo células de él y ahora puede sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio)** el brazo de King cold que fue arrancado y comido le vuelve a crecer gracias al cristal demoniaco que permite al usuario que le vuelva a crecer un miembro perdido o órganos importantes internos del usuario. Jajajaja estúpido mono sayajin piensas que al arrancarme el brazo no me iba a crecer pues te diré que fue gracias al cristal demoniaco que sacamos de el infierno nos dio la habilidad de regeneras partes de el cuerpo y o si perdemos algún órgano vuelve a aparecer y obtuvimos un incremento de poder que nos asegura ganarte. No creo que me gane y su brazo sabia pollo frito ahora te eliminaremos y te enviaremos otra vez al infierno.

Goku y su clon le corta los brazos a cooler y se come y dice que sabe a pescado y le crece de nuevo los brazos a cooler. Cooler perdió la paciencia y se enojó tanto que incremento su ki creo una ultra supernova que la envió hacia goku y su clon para destruir a goku y la tierra las dos cosas y su padre crea una ultra supernova y se fusionaron creado una mega supernova que. Goku se dio cuenta que si ese ataque toca la tierra la destruirá toda así que decidió usar una técnica para devolverle el ataque a cooler y King y que se destruya lejos de aquí.

No permite que destruya la tierra y los habitantes de este planeta así para eso los eliminare. Goku concentra sus ocho tentáculos para lazar un poderoso súper resplandor dragón y con sus manos grita reciba mi ka… me… hame… haaaaaa aumentado 200 veces ahhhhhhhhh se fusionaron los ataques súper poderoso que goku creo y envía volado la mega supernova que traga a cooler y King cold y los manda volado hacia el cielo y explota en dentro de el sol los cuerpos de cooler y King cold gritado ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh explotaron. Los habitantes de tokio se quedaron muy sorprendidos del choque de energía que hubo entre la mega supernova y el KameHameHa aumentado 200 veces y el súper resplandor dragón fusionado superado la mega supernova Lledó al sol que asombro mucho todos de tokio que esa energía van hacia al sol y que exploto ahí.

Cuando cooler y King cold llegaron al sol explotado se les cayó a ellos dos. Los dos cristales diabólicos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo y goku atrapa esos dos cristales de color negro completo los dos cristales que tiene goku en su mano entraron dentro de el cuerpo de goku multiplicado el poder de goku 12 veces eso hizo sorprender a goku que esas dos cosas que tenía cooler y King cold entro en el.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Tengo la duda si debo colocar chicas de otros animes para el harem de goku y si goku debe tener una máscara como la de kaneki.**

 **Ahora les doy la oportunidad de elegir a ustedes si debo colocar a chicas de otros animes**

 **Y si goku debe tener la máscara de kaneki posterior mente colocare a bills el dios destructor y freezer solo si ustedes quiere y quiere colocar otras chicas de anime buscare en que capitulo colocar las chicas de anime que recomiende**

 **A por cierto traere en un capitulo a broly para esa sea una batalla muy dura contra goku**


	4. capitulo 4

**necrófago Saiyajin**

 **Capítulo 4: la llegada de las angeloid y la llegada de la chica creeper**

 **Este es el capítulo 4 porque los otros dos que había publicado solo era aviso para que supiera porque me en tardado tanto para subir.**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo aparecerá chicas de otro anime que son ikaros y las otras dos son un secreto… Estoy pensado colocar chica de otros animes, videojuegos, películas y quizás ponga a las chicas de oni chi-chi solo que no sé cuáles.**

 **Ustedes me puede dar sugerencias de que chicas colocar o si debería colocar cosas como High School DxD u otros animes o pelis. En esta historia crossover entre manga, animes, comic, vocaloid y hentai. En un capitulo goku obtendrá nuevas trasformaciones muy poderosas como el súper saiyajin dios. Aquí cambie un poco algo y eso es que goku les explicara a eto y sus compañeros que donde viene han pasado 12 años y no 40 años.**

 **También puede que coloque que las chicas de las cartas de yu gi oh como la maga oscura etc. Solo alguna las colocare en este fic.**

 **Colocare a una witch left 4 dead que será Linda sexy y ella termina enamorada de goku. Aparecerá alma wade fear ella amara a goku como un padre hacia una hija y cuando ella crezca se enamora de goku.**

 **En un capitulo are que los villanos que está en el infierno saldrá para buscar una venganza contra goku para matarlo por haberlos matado él y sus amigos.**

 **Voy a colocar a las chicas de to love ru en el harem de goku porque daría mayor emoción que el protagonista del anime to love ru que se llama Rito Yuuki ese protagonista es muy idiota y ese marico no aparecerá aquí o si quiere si lo puedo colocar y lo mato en un capitulo si quiere. Por cierto en el resume del capítulo anterior le cambie algo por eso será diferente.**

 **Ustedes quiere que incluya a los POWER RANGERS en esta historia crossover. Ustedes puede elegir de que POWER RANGERS incluir "aquí" y si quiere que lo incluya entonces goku será uno.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece al estudio Toei Animation y al maestro akira toriyama que fue quien hizo los personajes de dbz y los personajes de tokyo ghoul fuero creado por Sui Ishida y fuero publicado en anime por el estudio de animación Studio Pierrot.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragón ball, lucharemos por la gloria**

 **Lucharemos por la Gloria, hacia la victoria**

 **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**

 **El mundo estaba en caos pero logre vencer**

 **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**

 **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**

 **Aunque sufriré yo diré: NO!Me rendiré.**

 **Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar**

 **"La maldad no es verdad recordare" No me defenderé**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón**

 **¡Oh si!**

 **El rencor nunca te sanara de dolor de hoy**

 **Ni la Paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**

 **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**

 **Aunque y te negué esta vez, YO! Te aceptare**

 **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran valor**

 **Es lo que usare para luchar, está en mi corazón**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nunca te abandonare**

 **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**

 **Yo usare el poder, a luchar, A GANAR!**

 **Aunque a veces Héroes he sido, muchas asesino**

 **Yo un salvador seré**

 **y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tú poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Saiyajin ghoul**

 **Devuelta en la nave de goku**

El choque de energía estaba siendo muy impresionada de color morada son los ataques de energía a fusionado del kame hame ha aumentado 200 veces junto el resplandor dragón **.** La fusión los ataques crea una colisión de poderes ( **el poder de esas dos técnicas es muy fuerte combinado.)** goku decidió aumentar el poder para ganar así que usó un kaioken x1000 y la energía que estaba usado goku eran demasiado poderosa y le gano a las energía que uso su clon **.**

La explosión que hubo al tocar a sus dos clones fue muy poderosa hasta hizo temblar a la tierra y fuera de la tierra **.** Fue más fuerte que antes, hay mucho humo **.**

Que se disipo en el aire **,** goku y sus copias "están" esperado que pase el humo que hay para seguir con el combate **.** Goku ven a sus dos clones muy heridos con muchas heridas **.** Goku agarro tres semillas de ermitaño una para él y para sus clones **-** ellos se la comieron y se recuperaron además de incrementar su poder goku y sus copias **.**

Goku se acerca a sus copias y los toca en el hombro **…** los dos clones que creo vuelven a entrar a su cuerpo además del incremento de poder gracias a haber entrenado con sus copias y absorbido otra vez en su cuerpo.

Goku: ja, ja, ja este entrenamiento estuvo muy divertido y emociónate además cree una técnica nueva y la fusione con un nuevo kame hame ha que es muy poderoso **.**

Ahora la fase dos del entrenamiento está por comenzar para obtener esta nueva trasformación **.** Primero saldré de la nave y creare una luna artificial como vegeta para así llegar al modo ozaru y así pasar a la trasformación porque si lo hago aquí no tendré espacio aquí ahora me convertiré en súper saiyajin haaaaa ragghhhh ( **y le cambia el pelo a color dorado como las cejas que también se vuelve doradas la cola se vuelve dorada el pelo se erizo el de la cola y el cabello y los ojos que eran de color negro ahora son de color azules verdosos y también lo rodea un aura dorada en el )** bien listo ahora salir y guarda la nave en la capsula. Al haberla guardado **.**

Goku sale de la capsula y guarda la nave estado en su capsula, concentro algo de energía en su mano derecha **.**

Goku creo una Bola de Poder para crear una luna artificial **.** Goku: Bola de Poder explota y mesclaste… goku ven la luna artificial que se crea y empieza la transformación gritado grrrrrrrrrrrr y su cuerpo empieza a crecer igual que la ropa indestructible que llevan y su cuerpo es de un ozaru pero no es como los otros ozaru este es de color dorado.

* * *

 **Base del ccg del distrito 11**

Todos los que trabaja en el ccg salieron del edificio y se dieron cuenta de dos cosas que hay una luna artificial en el cielo y muy a lo lejos hay un mono dorado enorme de 15 pies de altura está muy sorprendidos porque se dan cuenta que ese mono dorado es más grande que el One-Eyed Owl y seguro es más fuerte por ese tamaño inmenso que tiene.

* * *

 **En anteiku**

En el café anteiku todos los que estaba ahí vieron una luz en el cielo así que salieron para ver qué pasaba y se dieron cuenta de que hay una luna artificial en el cielo y también se dieron cuenta que hay mono enorme de color dorado con armadura a lo lejos en un bosque.

* * *

 **En la base del Árbol Aogiri**

Todos los miembros de aogiri se sorprendieron que haya luna y eso porque son las 11:00 am y está muy sorprendidos que hay un mono dorado de 15 pies con armadura.

Pensamiento de eto: esa cosa es más grande que cuando uso mi Kakuja seguro es muy fuerte ese mono me pregunto que hace aquí acaso será un ghoul.

Pensamiento de tátara: esa cosa debe ser más fuerte que eto y yo creo que es un ghoul pero que tan fuerte será.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku ozaru dorado está concentrándose para no perder el razonamiento y llegar por fin a la nueva trasformación.

Goku ozaru dorado: bien parece que mi transformación a ozaru funciono ahora veré si logro la transformación grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Goku grita y su cuerpo se ilumina por aura dorada y empieza la transformación. Cuando goku empezó a brillar por todo su cuerpo todos de Tokio y los distritos quedaros cegados por la luz dorado que cubría goku modo ozaru.

Goku ahora En esta forma, el color del pelo es diferente, lo mismo pasa con la cola y el cuerpo, ya que ambos son cubiertos por un pelo dorado su cabello, cola, cejas tiene la armadura que tenía antes de trasformase junto al cuerpo ahora es de color azul y dorado y tiene y guantes de color dorado ( **esta sería la trasformación de Súper Saiyajin 4 con la armadura saiyajin indestructible que se parece a la que uso cuando entro a la habitación del tiempo.)** El pelo de goku es tan alto como el súper sayajin 3 llega hasta la espalda su pelo de color dorado y sus ojos son de color dorado como el color de un súper sayajin.

Todos los que quedaron segados por la luz dorada que cubría a goku se sorprendieron que desaparecieran el mono dorado de 15 pies de altura.

Goku: jajaja lo logre este poder es más fuerte que cuando luche contra buu llamare a esta transformación súper sayajin fase 4 ( **este súper sayajin 4 es más fuerte que el crearon Toei Animation y es más fuerte que un súper Vegetto.)** creo que volveré a la normalidad para descansar un poco después de este duro entrenamiento que bueno que pude que controlar la transformación del ozaru pensé que no lo lograría y perdería el control.

Goku baja volada al suelo y goku siente que alguien se acerca y por el ki que sintió se dio cuenta que eran rize. Ella esta usado una camisa de color blanco y una falda de color morado y uno zapatos de color negro.

Goku: hola rize haha como estas.

Rize se sorprendió que goku se dio cuenta que había llegado. Rize: oh jijiji hola goku kun me sorprende que te dieras cuentas de donde estoy.

Goku: eso fue muy fácil rize yo sentí tu ki cuando te acercaste aquí. Rize: jaja se ven que te diste cuenta muy fácil donde estaba oye goku yo vine a visitarte y preguntarte algo. Acaso tú fuiste el creo esa luna que está arriba en el cielo y eras el mono dorado de 15 pies de altura que estaba aquí yo lo vi cuando estaba comprado un libro para leer haya en una tienda.

Jajaja bueno rize yo cree esa luna para poder obtener más poder en una nueva trasformación donde este equilibrado entre fuerza y velocidad y lo logre para eso tenía que transformarme en ozaru. Goku creo una bola de energía y la lazo hacia la luna artificial que creo porque goku ya logro lo que quería que es la nueva trasformación de súper sayajin.

Los habitantes de tokio se asombraron que esa luna artificial que goku creo explotara y se pregunta que causo la explosión de esa luna y quien la creo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa de goku**

Goku y rize entraron a la casa de goku y al entrar rize le pregunta cómo le fue en el entrenamiento que está haciendo goku. Y goku le explica que el entrenamiento van muy bien gracias a que recupere mi cola ahora tengo más poder que el que tenía cuando luche contra majin buu y estoy muy feliz por eso pero seguiré entrenado para superar el poder que obtuve.

Rize queda sorprendida que por obtener su cola de nuevo goku el obtuvo mucho poder. Ella se acerca a goku y lo besa él se sorprende que ella lo beso y le pregunta para que hizo eso y ella le dice que quiere tener sexo con goku porque se había enamorado de él.

 **Escena lemon**

Goku agarra a rize y la sienta en sus piernas la comienza a besar por el cuello y también se dan un beso en la boca uno largo con lengua fue un beso largo se separó y dejaron un hilo de saliva entre ellos dos.

Rize: oh valla goku eres muy bueno besado estuvo muy bueno ese beso.

Goku: jajaja gracias rize tú también besas muy bien.

Goku pasa una mano por la camisa de rize y se la quita y ve que tiene un sostén de color morado se lo quita y ve sus hermosas tetas talla C. los agarra y empieza a masajear con las manos y chuparlos los senos. Ahhhhhhh si goku eres muy bueno chupado jajaja y que te parece como sabe mi leche de mis tetas te gusta. Si Esta muy rica tus senos y la leche de las tetas sabe muy bien me gusta mucho la leche que sale de estos lindas tetas.

Goku mientras juega y besa con las tetas de rize el baja una de sus manos hasta llegar a sus bragas. El metió la mano dentro de las bragas y se puso a manosear con sus dedos tocado su coño húmedo también le metía sus dedos dentro de el coño para que se prepara cuando le meta su polla.

Goku subió hasta el cuello de ella y lo empezó a besar con besos suaves en su cuello. El instinto saiyajin y ghoul de goku está muy caliente y él está queriendo marcar a rize como su mujer suya y de nadie más, en el cuello y coño. La cola de goku libero feromonas para que este más excitada rize mientras goku consuma el acto.

Goku muerde el cuello de rize arrancándole una parte del cuello de ella. Ella grita, se muerde el labio gime y clava sus uñas en la espalda de goku para luego morderle en el cuello a él y probar algo de su carne. El ojo izquierdo de goku activo su kakugan al comer la parte del cuello de rize a él le pareció muy deliciosa cuando probar carne de ella nunca antes probó algo así.

El ojo izquierdo negro de goku las pupilas de su ojo izquierdo tornan rojas y la esclerótica negra. Rize al comer parte del cuello de goku mientras el la marcaba y sus ojos color púrpuras cambia a negro y las pupilas de sus ojos se tornan rojas y la esclerótica negra.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku-kun tienes una carne tan deliciosa ah! Y que te parece el sabor de mi carne goku-kun ah! Ah! Ah! Te gusto el sabor. Te debo decir rize-chan que tienes un sabor tan delicioso es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan sabroso de un cuerpo tan hermoso como el tuyo.

Rize se sonroja por el cumplido que le hiso goku mientras gime de placer mientras goku besa, lame y chupa haciendo que se emocione mucho.

El lugar donde goku la había marcado como su mujer y mordido se regenero "rápidamente" y quedo una marca que muestra a ella como su mujer. La marca donde rize lo mordió se regenero muy rápido quedado como si no hubiera tenido una herido de mordida.

Rize le quito parte superior del pecho de la armadura indestructible y también le quita la parte inferior de la armadura y goku se quedó solo en calzoncillos ella se puso a babear al ver el cuerpo de goku que le gusto el cuerpazo que tiene es mejor que un dios.

Rize se quita la falda que tenía y las bragas de color morado que tenía y queda completamente desnuda rize. Goku se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de rize desnuda. rize le quita el calzoncillo de goku y se sorprende del el tamaño de pene de goku que es de 20 cm es muy grande ella se emociona lo agarra el pene de goku y se lo mete en la boca y empieza a hacerle una mamada. Goku le acaricia el cabello a rize mientras usa sus manos para ir un poco más "rápido" en la mamada

Y con una mano se tocaba la vagina y con la otra se toca las tetas. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ah! Ahhhhhhh! la chupas muy bien rize eres muy buena haciendo una mamada. Mmmm gluo glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup. Son los sonidos que se escucha de la mamada que le hace rize a goku "ella siente que sale liquido preseminal de la punta y le gusta el sabor sabe muy dulce".

Goku pasa su cola acariciado las piernas de rize los pechos el trasero haciendo que gime de placer.

Goku se corre mucho en la boca de rize ella se lo traga todo el semen que goku expulso. "Uhh goku sabe muy dulce tu semen jajaja me gustó mucho probarlo" gracias rize jaja estuvo muy placentera esa mamada que hiciste ahora me toca a mí para devolverte el favor. Goku se acerca a la vagina de rize y le mete dos dedos y también le mete la lengua para saborear y usa goku su cola para tocar las tetas y la mete la cola por el ano de rize. Ella empieza a gemir muy fuerte diciendo ah! Ah! ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ah! Oh! oh! oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooh! Oh! Ohh! si goku esa cola que tiene ahora dan mucho placer ahhhhhhhh me corro. Se corre en la cara de goku él se toma el líquido que le salió a rize de la vagina y goku dice que sabe dulce y picante.

Goku: sabe muy bien la corrida tuya rize sabe dulce y picante ahora a viene la mejor parte. Rize: ohh goku estuvo muy bueno me sacaste mi primer orgasmo por cierto ten cuidando al meterme el pene goku yo soy virgen y esta es mi primera vez con la persona que amo.

Ok rize lo are iré lento para que te acostumbres al tamaño. Goku empieza a meter su polla en la vagina de rize y le masajea los senos con las manos y con la cola sigue tocado su ano… oh si goku se siente bien tu polla dentro de mi utero ahhh ahhhh mmmm. Le sale sangre de la vagina de rize ella esta llorado pero goku la besa para que se sienta mejor y masajea al terminar el beso largo sale un hilo de saliva.

Goku se sienta en un sofá y coloca a rize sobre su pene y comienza a brincar arriba y abajo en el pene de goku despacio. Ahhhh ahhh goku más rápido por favor dale más duro se siente muy bien tu polla dentro de mi… ahhh rize tienes la vagina aparentada y se siente bien dentro.

Goku le chupaba los senos y la besa para que aguante porque ya está por correrse y saca su cola del ano después de haberle dado placer. Ahhhh rize me corro está bien goku lléname dentro con tu leche caliente que sabe muy dulce. Ahhhhhhh me corro y le sale mucho semen a goku dentro de la vagina de rize y al sacarlo también saco un poco más de semen que lleno todo su cuerpo y cabello.

* * *

 **Fin del lemon**

Huy eso fue muy placentero tener sexo y que te pareció rize. rize: fue muy bueno me emocione al tener esta tarde de sexo estuvo muy delicioso tu semen sabe muy dulce y te corriste mucho dentro mío y en mi cuerpo.

Goku: lo siento si estas enojada hahaha con migo por eso - rize: no tranquilo goku-kun fue muy bueno tener sexo con Tigo goku espero terminar embarazada goku de ti.

Si tuviera un hijo tuyo- espero que formemos una familia y nos amaríamos siendo una gran familia no crees. Oye por cierto yo no esperaba que te pusiera tan alocado teniendo sexo hasta me había mordido el cuello.

Bueno jajajaja si quieres saber yo te marque como mi mujer dejado mi esencia en ti y la mordida bueno eso fue una marca de apareamiento que no regenera te quedara como cicatriz.

¿Que demuestra que tú? eres mi mujer y solo mía y los hombre que te quiera cortejar termina dañados por una energía invisible que los daña pero eso no afectaría a algún hijo que tengamos nosotros.

Por eso te había marcado eso hacemos los saiyajin cuando encontramos a nuestra persona destinada. Y también creo que al completar el apareamiento tu seguro tendrás la misma habilidades que yo.

Rize se sonrojo locamente nunca espera que goku la marcara a ella como su mujer y hiciera eso.

Goku estaba sudado y le dijo a rize que si ella están embaraza ella puede vivir con él para cuidarla. Rize se puso muy feliz por lo que le dijo goku de poder vivir con alguien tan lindo y muy fuerte ella salto hacia a goku y lo abraza. Cuando este embaraza vendré y se pone la ropa rize y se van a comprar un libro y comprar algo de ropa.

* * *

 **Base de Árbol Aogiri 3:30 pm**

Eto, tátara y noro se estaba preparado para irse donde esta goku para probar la fuerza de él y ver si se quiere unir a ellos. Eto está pensado que tan fuerte es goku y si podrá contra ellos jajaja será divertido ir donde está.

* * *

 **Casa de goku 4:00 pm**

Goku está comiendo la comida que tiene en la capsula y se come 20 platillos que le gusto comer a goku recoger de nuevo la capsula de comida y salió de la casa a seguir más entrenamiento.

Goku sintió tres ki muy fuerte que se acerca y les dice que salga de ahí sé que esta escondidos. Sale eto, tátara y noro goku se dio cuenta de que las tres personas que aparecieron primero es Noro es un necrófago voluminoso con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Noro lleva una máscara blanca con una enorme boca y diminutas rendijas de las fosas nasales. Sus uñas son de color negro.

Segundo esta Tatara es un hombre alto, de pelo corto blanco y ojos rojos. Él esconde su boca con una máscara de hierro rojo, y se ve que lleva un manto blanco y una capa azul oscuro. Tercero y último Eto, ella tiene un aspecto como de niño. Todo su cuerpo está envuelto en vendas, con manto marrón andrajoso con orejas caídas conectados a la campana. Ella lleva una bufanda floral alrededor de su cuello. Su ojo derecho es un kakugan, mientras que el otro ojo es un ojo verde normal.

Goku: quienes son ustedes tres puedo sentir que son algo fuertes son acaso ghoul.

Eto: jajaja hola bueno yo soy eto este es mi compañero tátara y noro y queremos probar tu fuerza goku kun.

"Así que ustedes tres quiere pelear contra mí eso será muy emociónate" goku saca su cola que se mueve de un lado al otro eto, tátara y noro quedaron muy sorprendidos con los ojos abierto y la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que tiene una cola de mono goku.

Goku se puso en posición de combate para comenzar la batalla contra ellos tres. Eto usa su kagune y kakuja y cambia de tamaño como One Eyed Owl, su inicial Kakuja creado una máscara con un agujero en la posición del ojo derecho y tres líneas en zigzag a la izquierda, con dos líneas en la posición de la boca inclinadas hacia abajo, que se parecía mucho a su padre, Kakuja máscara de Yoshimura. Después de 10 años de canibalizar, presumiblemente, su masiva Kakuja ahora forma una máscara como cabeza con cuatro cuernos y un solo ojo en el centro de la máscara con tres marcas en la mejilla izquierda y la derecha y la frente, y una boca sonriente enorme. Noro y tátara saca sus kagune y se prepara para pelear.

Tátara se dio cuenta de que él no ha sacado su kagune así que decidió atacarlo para provocarlo para que lo saque.

Tátara: oye goku san porque no sacas tu kagune para demostrar que tan fuerte eres. Jajaja bueno si hiciste en querer pelear con migo entonces les mostrare mi kagune.

Goku saca sus ocho tentáculos kagune y se sorprendieron eto, tátara y noro de que puede usar ocho tentáculos kagune porque la mayoría de ghoul de tipo Rinkaku puede usa pero ellos no ha visto a alguien que pueda usar 8 tentáculos kagune Rinkaku tan fácil.

Eto le laza veinte plumas y se libera de la zona de los hombros, que se especializa en ataques de alta velocidad, la mayoría de los usuarios que parece tener la velocidad enormemente mejorada llegado donde goku y el los destruye muy fácilmente con las manos. Eto quedo muy sorprendida que goku los destruyo muy fácilmente sus plumas de alta velocidad que usa cualquier ghoul de tipo Ukaku goku las destruyo muy fácil moviendo sus manos muy rápidos y quedaron solo pedazos que hizo sorprender a eto , noro y tátara de que los destruyo tan fácil con las manos desnudas.

Tátara y noro se acercaron a goku a una velocidad muy rápida. Goku no se movió de donde estaba el vio cómo se movía muy lento porque él sabe que es muchas más rápido que ellos tátara y noro atacaron en equipo ellos dos usado sus kagunes y también ataques de combate para así poder distraer a goku para que eto ataque por sorpresa a goku pero no funciona porque goku bloque fácilmente los ataques de tátara y noro usado sus ochos tentáculos para bloquear el kagune de tátara y noro y usa sus brazos para bloquear los otros ataques que intenta hacer muy fácilmente si sudar goku.

Eto aprovecha y se acerca con una velocidad muy rápida está detrás de goku iba a usar su kagune para perforar a goku con las palmas que uso antes y usar su brazo que ahora es más grande gracias su kakuja. Tátara y noro se dieron cuenta que eto apareció detrás de goku así que se noviero para no recibir el ataque de eto uso sus plumas y ataco a goku pero goku se dio cuenta porque sintió el ki de eto que se acercó detrás de el así que creo un Escudo de Energía que lo protegió del ataque hubo mucho humo gracias al ataque uso eto pensado que lo había dañado ella estaba esperado que se despejara el humo para ver si goku termino herido.

Se fue el humo y eto tátara y noro se sorprendieron que goku no saliera herido solo algo sudado. Goku usa sus ocho tentáculos y ataca a eto en los brazos y piernas y le arrancar un brazo con sus tentáculos y ella grita grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhh le sale sangre del brazo que salió pero le volvió a crecer por la regeneración ghoul. Tátara y noro decidieron hacer un ataque grupal para que así eto le den un golpe a goku que logre derrotarlo.

Tátara y noro se acercaron una velocidad muy rápida y volvieron a atacar a goku con sus kagunes y eto también aprovecho para atacar también para que sea un daño a un mayor. Goku uso un poco más de ki para derrotarlos a ellos tres con facilidad usado su velocidad bloqueo todos los ataques le mandaba eto tátara y noro los bloqueo con sus tentáculos kagunes goku usado sus manos para bloquearlos y ahora goku se movió a una velocidad más rápida que cualquier ghoul y los empezó a atacar con golpes y patadas y con su ocho tentáculos también ataco a eto tátara y noro y los dejo agotados.

* * *

 **Universo dbz infierno**

En el infierno del universo de goku esta los villanos que derroto goku y sus amigos en sus aventuras algunos de los villanos esta tratado como salir del infierno para vengarse quien los envió ahí que es goku y sus amigos.

Uno de esos villanos es King cold y su hijo mayor cooler esta caminado por el infierno buscado algo que esconde los ogros que los puede ayudar a escapar del lugar donde está. Ellos caminaron y llegaron a un lugar donde está un letrero de madera que dice **no se acerque a este lugar está prohibido que los muertos del infierno se acerque a una de las reliquias del infierno.**

King cold: cooler creo que esa reliquia que está ahí nos ayudara a escapar de este lugar y vagarnos de goku.

Cooler: está bien padre tienes razón quizás eso nos ayude a escapar y poder eliminar al mono sayajin goku y los otros pero mejor dejemos a freezer aquí y que él lo descubra porque si van mi hermano seguro lo que van a lograr es que lo mate rápido porque es muy engreído y confiado.

King cold: tienes razón cooler cuando fuimos a la tierra freezer y yo el lo reconstruimos después de el daño que le hizo goku el sayajin que le dio una paliza en namek al llegar ese sayajin con espada lo mato muy fácilmente porque se confió que le ganaría a ese súper sayajin.

Cooler: bueno padre él siempre fue así de creído ser el más fuerte seguro si se encontraba con majin buu o bills el dios de la destrucción seguro aria algo tan estúpido y lo mataría.

* * *

 **En otra parte del infierno**

En otra parte del infierno están freezer estornudado porque siente que esta hablado de el mientras que él está hablado con cell para que le enseñe alguna técnica especial y lo pueda entrenar porque al estar veinte años en el infierno su poder disminuyo demasiado.

Freezer: qué raro será que alguien seguro esta hablado de mí el gran freezer en algún lugar ahora que dices cell porque no entrenamos porque así podremos incrementar nuestro poder porque muchos de los que está aquí en el infierno bajo su poder demasiado al estar 20 años aquí.

Cell: está bien entrenaremos porque quiero ver si puedo tener más poder que goku y sus amigos y demostrar que lo lograre derrotar a goku y sus amigos para tener un poco diversión en una batalla.

Freezer: ja, ja, ja perfecto seguro lograremos ser más fuerte que goku y sus amigos y derrotarlos si encontramos la forma de salir de aquí.

* * *

 **Con King cold y cooler**

King cold y cooler entraron en la cueva que estaba cerca de donde consiguieron el letrero que leyeron al entrar consiguieron letreros que decía. **No se acerque si no es ogro… está prohibido que alguien del infierno toque lo que hay dentro… no se lleve una de las reliquias preciadas del infierno… no toque los 50 cristales demoniacos que hay aquí… el que toque los cristales duplicara sus poderes 8 veces… si alguien de corazón maligno lo toca se volverá muy loco al tocar estas reliquias poderosa de** **Enma Daioh… si alguien de corazón puro lo toca el cristal demoniaco se unirá al cuerpo del usuario y le dará 6 veces más de poder… cuidado mentes débiles de corazón podrido no toque estos cristales demoniacos a menos que quiera terminar como bestias si cerebro…** King cold y cooler se sorprendieron de lo que leyeron que esos cristales puede darles el poder necesario que necesita ellos entra más dentro de la cueva y ven un campo de fuerza que protege los cristales que está en una caja de hielo.

Con una bola de energía la lazo a al campo de fuerza y exploto. Destruyeron el campo de fuerza que mantenía protegiendo los cristales demoniacos… se acercaron y tomaron dos cristales al tocarlos sintieron una inmensa ola de energía oscura cubrió a King cold y cooler y se llenaron de mucho poder les cambio los ojos que ahora son todo rojo y los Cumbria una energía morada. ( **La energía morada que los rodea es como la del juego dragon ball xenoverse es decir la que tiene los enemigos del juego.)** Después de obtener tal poder los dos crearon una gran bola de energía de color morado que al fusionarlas y lazarla al techo de la cueva y se creó un portal enorme que ellos entra y los llevan a donde esta goku.

* * *

 **Con Enma Daioh en su palacio**

Enma Daioh está en su gran escritorio decidiendo que los muertos que llega ahí si van al Paraíso o al El infierno, dependiendo de las acciones que haya hecho en su vida antes de haber muerto. Sonó una que significa que alguien se acercó a la cueva donde están 50 cristales demoniacos.

Señor enma daioh alguien entro en la cueva sagrada donde esta una de las reliquias prohibidas que son los 50 cristales demoniacos estamos en problemas porque alguien los uso y se fue de el infierno ahora está en otro universo señor. Eso es lo que le dijo un ogro de color azul oscuro con dos cuernos.

Estos es muy malo si los que entraron en la cueva sagrada y se llevaron un cristal ahora ellos estará perdiendo su razonamiento y solo estará locos de la cabeza porque ese cristal daña la mente de alguien oscuro si no es alguien con la mente entrenada para resistir tal nivel de locura y los de puro de corazón que son los único que no les dañara la cabeza solo entrara en el usuario de un corazón puro y estará dentro de esa persona y le dará 6 veces más de poder.

Dígale al kaiosama del norte que les avise a los amigos de goku que este alerta porque se escaparon dos enemigos de el infierno que ahora son más fuerte gracias a los cristales demoniacos tiene que estar prevenidos si aparece en la tierra. Si señor enma voy ahora mismo a trasmitir el mensaje.

* * *

 **Con el kaiosama del norte**

 **kaiosama del norte está en el planeta de gran Gran Kaio Sama comiendo algo y hablado con algunas personas hasta que recibió un mensaje desde sus antenas que le dice que se escaparon dos villanos de el infierno y que le avise a los amigos de goku para que este prevenidos si aparece halla.**

* * *

 **En el planeta tierra**

En el universo de goku en la tierra los amigos de goku escucharon la voz de kaio sama del norte que les van a decir que se escaparon dos villanos de el infierno y que este prevenidos si llega para que entrene porque no se sabe dónde fuero al salir esos dos de el infierno.

* * *

 **Universo tokyo ghoul**

Mientras goku estaba luchado con eto tátara y noro un hoyo morado en el cielo aparece y sale kind cold y cooler ellos dos gracias al cristal demoniaco que usa ellos dos puede sentir el ki de cualquier persona. **(** En **el anime dbz ellos no podía sentir el ki y para localizar a alguien usaba radares pero gracias a que los cristales les dieron la habilidad de poder sentir el ki.)** Van a una velocidad muy rapida a hacia donde esta goku para matarlo.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku había dejado muy agotados a eto tátara y noro ellos esta sentados en el piso con algunos rasguños. Eto dejo de usar su kakuja y volvió a estar del mismo tamaño con las vendas en su cuerpo y tátara esta sudado con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo y algunas partes de su ropa está dañada y noro término con cuantas heridas en su cuerpo la ropa dañada y algo de la máscara rota.

Eto se paró del suelo y se acercó a goku y le dio la mano y aprovecho que goku le estaba dando la mano y lo beso goku no esperaba que ella hiciera que es besarlo. Goku se sonroja al darse cuenta que la linda chica que le dio la mano lo beso y ella le estaba sonriéndole eso sorprendió a tatara y noro que eto hiciera eso.

Cuando termino el beso eto iba a ir donde esta sus compañeros para hablar algo con ellos una bola de energía de color morado van a donde esta ella y ella no se podía mover porque estaba agotada. Eto cierra los ojos esperado morir por esa bola de energía sus compañeros tatara y noro esta preocupados que esa cosa toque a eto.

Eto abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que goku la salvo y la abrazado para protegerla de esa bola de energía ella está toda sonrojada al darse cuenta que el la salvo de morir. Goku mira con una mirada enojada donde vino el ataque y se cuenta goku que cooler y su padre King cold está arriba en el cielo rodeados por una aura de energía de color morado y sus ojos esta todo rojo.

Cooler pensé que estabas muerto tú y tu padre King cold pero al parecer ustedes dos lograron escapar del infierno para buscar venganza contra mí y contra trunks que venia del futuro verdad eso es lo que busca. Eto tatara y noro se sorprendieron de lo que dijo goku que esos dos que está arriba salieron del infierno para vengarse.

Jajajajaja si salimos del infierno nosotros dos porque mi hermano ha disminuido su poder al estar veinte años en ese lugar igual que mi padre y yo pero Gracias a que conseguimos dos cristales demoniacos del infierno nuestro poder se incrementó más que antes y no trajimos a mi hermano porque es muy engreído pero ahora te mostrare el 100% de mi máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

El cuerpo de cooler cambia y ahora está en su quita forma y ahora es musculoso como freezer cuando uso su 100%. Jajajaja ahora es mi turno de mostrarles a ese mono mi máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Un aura morada rodea todo el cuerpo de King cold y todo el cuerpo de King cold cambia y ahora tiene una quita forma que se parece a la de cooler solo que el color de él es morado con gris y también está a su 100% para luchar contra goku. Goku se sorprendió del poder que tiene ellos dos tiene el mismo poder que súper cell perfecto solo que un poco más alto el poder que cell. Jajaja sabe ustedes dos me impresiona que incrementara sus poderes al estar al mismo nivel que cell pero sabe ustedes no me podrá ganar con ese nivel de poder.

Jajaja goku piensas que puedes derrotarnos entonces muéstranos tu poder mono insignificante. Jajaja si puedo hacer eso derrotar a ustedes dos les demostrare mi nueva trasformación pero primero que eso les mostrare mis otros trasformaciones de súper sayajin.

Goku suelta a eto de el abrazo protector y le dice que se ponga a salvo lejos de aquí porque esta van a ser una batalla muy dura y no quiere que salga heridos goku le sonríe a eto y ella se sonroja y se mueve ella a donde esta sus amigos para ver que como van a ser esa pelea.

Goku aprieta sus puños y grita grrrr y su cabello cabía de color a amarrillo y se eriza el cabello y la cola que ahora es de color amarillo y sus los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos y goku les dice.

Este es el súper sayajin el que use para derrotarte cooler. Goku volvió a gritar grrrrrrrrrrrrrr el cabello de goku cambia y ahora es más erizado que en la fase 1 éste será de un color amarillo más intenso, sus ojos serán verdes aguamarina y el aura del súper saiyajin despedirá relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras Este es el súper sayajin fase 2 ahora les mostrare mis dos ultima trasformaciones grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh el cabello de goku se hace más fluido y crece hacia abajo a veces pasando la cintura del usuario.

Las cejas desaparecen por completo, por lo que la frente y los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Un aumento en la masa muscular es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido.

La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2. La Bio-electricidad este es el súper sayajin fase 3 es la trasformación que use contra majin buu y ahora les mostrare mi nueva trasformación que supera los poderes de el súper sayajin 1, súper sayajin 2 y mi super sayajin 3. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura dorada en todo el cuerpo el cabello de goku le llega hasta la espalda el cabello ahora es de color dorado y tiene la armadura sayajin indestructible que tiene en el cuerpo de color amarrillo y azul. Y sus cola es de color dorado tiene pelo dorado debajo que cubre su pecho debajo de sus armadura indestructible y sus ojos son de color dorado como el color de un súper sayajin. Que les parece mi nueva trasformación es mucho más fuerte que el súper sayajin 3 ahora antes de que empecemos.

Goku crea un clon que tiene el mismo poder que el para que así la batalla sea justa contra cooler 100% y King cold 100% ahora podemos pelear a nuestro máximo poder. Eto, tátara, noro, cooler y king cold se sorprendieron de las trasformaciones de goku.

Eto tátara y noro tenía los ojos salidos al darse cuenta que goku puede hacer copias de él y que tiene un inmenso poder lo descubrieron viendo las trasformaciones que mostro.

Jajaja no creo que puedas ganarnos a nosotros dos te eliminaremos a ti y tu clon que creaste estúpido sayajin cuando te eliminemos iremos al universo donde pertenecemos y destruiremos a la tierra con tus amigos y los sayajin que queda jajajah. No permitiere que haga eso ustedes dos yo los destruiré para que regrese al inferno para que nunca jamás pueda salir.

* * *

 **Comienzo de la batalla**

Goku y su copia se acercaron donde esta cooler y king cold y se empieza a atacar con golpes y patadas hacia goku y su copia pero ellos la bloquea muy fácilmente a una velocidad muy rápida y es el turno de goku y su clon para atacar.

Goku y su copia sacaron sus ocho tentáculos kagune de tipo Rinkaku de ahora color amarillos gracias a la trasformación de goku ahora son más fuerte los tentáculos de goku. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que le salió a goku y más fue eto tátara y noro porque cambio de color el kagune Rinkaku de goku y esta seguros que son más fuertes y resistentes más ahora también sorprendió a cooler y King cold lo que le salió de la espalda de goku que eran ochos tentáculos kagune Rinkaku de color amarrillo.

Goku y su copia empieza a darle golpes y patadas y también ataca con su kagune para herir más a cooler y King cold y con ataques de ki mandado pequeñas bola de energía hacia goku y su clon.

King cold y cooler le Lázaro una ataque muy poderoso de energía hacia goku que puede destruir la tierra si lo esquiva ese ataque destruirá toda la tierra. Jajajaja veamos si puedes repeler ese ataque de energía si tratas de esquivar el ataque destruirá la tierra con todos los habitantes de este planeta jajaja. No se lo permitiéremos que eso pase ka… me… hame… haaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaron goku y su clon y el Kamehameha de goku sobre paso el ataque de cooler y King cold ellos dos se movieron para que el ataque de goku no los toque y los elimine el ataque energía fue hacia el sol.

* * *

 **En tokio**

Todos los habitantes de tokio vieron las luces de color azul y morado chocado **…** pensaron que era fuegos artificiales que había hecho alguien en un espectáculo **.** Todos en Tokio se preguntan de dónde salieron esos fuegos artificiales que esta algo lejos **.** Todos ven como el ataque de energía azul, "le gana al morado y van hacia el sol" dejado todos sorprendidos que ese rayo de energía fue hacia el sol ¿porque ellos pensaron? que era fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 **En el campo de batalla**

Cooler y King cold tiene algunas heridas y esta sagrado por algunas partes de sus cuerpo **.** Goku perforo a king cold con su kagune y le arranco su brazo y se lo come **.**

Al comerse el brazo de king cold **…** goku sintió ahora que tiene células de King cold y de cooler que le dan habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio como la raza de freezer **.** ( **Será más interesante eso no cree que goku pueda pelear en el espacio al comerse el brazo de King cold obtuvo células de él y ahora puede sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio)**

El brazo de King cold que fue arrancado y comido le vuelve a crecer **…** gracias al cristal demoniaco que permite al usuario que le vuelva a crecer un miembro perdido o órganos importantes internos del usuario **.**

Ja, ja, ja, ja estúpido mono saiyajin piensas que al arrancarme el brazo **…** no me iba a crecer pues te diré que fue gracias al cristal demoniaco que sacamos del infierno nos dio la habilidad de regenerar partes del cuerpo **.** Y si perdemos algún órgano vuelve a aparecer y obtuvimos un incremento de poder que nos asegura ganarte **.** No creo que me ganen ustedes dos y tu brazo cooler sabía a pollo frito ahora te eliminaremos y te enviaremos otra vez al infierno **.**

Goku y su copia le corta los brazos a cooler y King cold **…** se come los brazos que le acaba de arrancar **.** Sabe a pescado frito su carne **.**

Le crecen de nuevo los brazos a cooler y King cold **…** Cooler y su padre perdieron la paciencia y se enojaron tanto que incrementaron su ki creado una supernova los dos **.**

La enviaron hacia goku y su copia **…** para destruir a goku y la tierra las dos cosas juntos **.** Cooler y su padre aumentaron el poder de las dos supernovas y se fusionaron en una creado una supernova más grande y poderosa **.** Goku se dio cuenta que si ese ataque toca la tierra la destruirá toda así que decidió usar una técnica para devolverle el ataque a cooler y King y que se destruya lejos de aquí **.**

Cooler: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja si tratas de esquivar este poderoso ataque combinado **…** la tierra terminara hecha polvo así que aras goku **.** King cold: ríndete de una vez "estúpido" mono saiyajin, ya que no podrás esquivar este poderoso ataque **.**

No permitiré que destruya la tierra y los habitantes de este planeta **…** así que para eso los eliminare **.** Goku concentra sus ocho tentáculos para lazar un poderoso súper resplandor dragón **.** Y con sus manos empieza a reunir energía para hacer su famosa técnica **.**

Reciba el poder de mi ka… me… hame… haaaaaa aumentado 200 veces ahhhhhhhhh **.** se fusionaron los ataques súper poderoso que goku creo y envía volado la mega supernova que traga a cooler y King cold y los manda volado hacia el cielo y explota en dentro de el sol los cuerpos de cooler y King cold gritado ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh explotaron.

Los habitantes de tokio se quedaron muy sorprendidos del choque de energía que hubo entre la mega supernova y el KameHameHa aumentado 200 veces **.** Y el súper resplandor dragón fusionado superado la mega supernova Lledó directo al sol que asombro mucho todos de tokio que esa energía van hacia al sol y que exploto ahí **.**

Cuando cooler y King cold llegaron al sol explotado se les cayó a ellos dos. Los dos cristales diabólicos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo y goku atrapa esos dos cristales de color negro completo los dos cristales que tiene goku en su mano entraron dentro de el cuerpo de goku multiplicado el poder de goku 12 veces eso hizo sorprender a goku que esas dos cosas que tenía cooler y King cold entro en él.

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

Los dos cristales al entrar al cuerpo de goku cambiaron de color de negro a blanco con dorado. Cambiaron de color porque al entrar al cuerpo de goku que tiene un corazón puro limpio los cristales de la oscuridad que tenía. ( **Los cristales al ahora perder la energía negativa y ahora es positiva le dan más poder a shenlong que supera a los poderes de Kamisama)**

 **Goku, goku tengo que decirte algo importante.** Goku escucha la voz de shenlong en su cabeza y decidió hablar con el mentalmente para saber qué es lo que le van a decir. Bueno shenlong me puedes decir que es lo me vas decir y es algo extraño esos cristales que tenía dentro de ellos cooler y King cold. **Bueno goku esos cristales se llama cristales demoniacos son unas reliquias prohibidas de el infierno al tocarlas se fusionaron a ti ahora ya no tiene energía negativa ahora tiene energía positiva porque el fusionarse a tu cuerpo tu corazón puro los purifico.**

 **Qué bueno que acabaste "rápido" con cooler y King cold porque si hubieras dejado que se enojara ellos hubiera incrementado más su poder gracias al cristal que aumenta el poder de alguien malvado que los use. Esos cristales alimentan al usuario de odio y furia y si se enoja su poder incrementara por el nivel de odio, enojo y furia que tenga. Si esos dos se hubiera enojado su poder te hubiera sobrepasado goku seguro te diste cuenta su poder no es igual por esos cristales que le incrementaba su poder.**

Tienes "razón" shenlong esos dos incrementaba su poder mientras peleábamos me di cuenta. Porque esos dos se enojaba que bueno que termine rápido con ellos no quería arriesgarme a que destruya la tierra. **Bueno ahora que está dentro de ti no hay de qué preocuparse solo debes entrenar y prepararte.**

 **Los cristales que se unieron a tu cuerpo incrementaron nuestros poderes. Goku se me olvido explicarte que ya que eres inmortal no podrás morir ni envejecer. También tienes ahora nuevas técnicas elementales desbloqueadas que son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, drenado eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo… así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, prisión de hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Estrella Nova, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, campo de llamas, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor y garras de fuego.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: gran tsunami, tornado de agua, escudo acuático, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática y dragón de agua.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: dragón de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, garras de viento, Torbellino Spin, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan: convocas unas bolas de aire a tu alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Y el último elemento es la tierra que podrás usar además de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, dragón de tierra, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **Además que ahora tienes la habilidad de regenerar más rápido que los ghoul y las partes de tu cuerpo si son destruidas se reconstruye… las partes como tu brazo o los órganos internos tuyos si son destruidos o dañados se puede regenerar y aparecerá otro nuevo si se destruyó eso es todo lo que tenía decirte goku.**

Goku al escuchar lo que le dijo se emocionó porque si no puede morir podrá seguir entrenado para superar sus límites y ser más fuerte. Oye shenlong te voy a pedir unos deseos y esos son: primero puedes hacer mi casa más grande por dentro con muchas habitaciones y cosas para la cocina y cosas eléctricas de una casa, segundo poder usar las técnicas que usa vegeta porque sería interesante tener variedad de técnicas, tercero la nave por dentro la puedes hacer más grande por dentro para tener cosas para entrenar como pesas etc. Cuarto puedes hacer que mi casa sea indestructible para que ningún ataque la dañe.

Quinto una puerta que pueda aparecer con mi mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Y que dentro se pueda modificar la gravedad con un aparato halla muchas habitaciones, baños y un campo de entrenamiento.

Sexto que la comida infinita de uno de mis deseos que pedí cuando estaba en el hospital que este dentro de una capsula. Séptimo me aparezca mi báculo sagrado y que sea indestructible para que no sea destruido uno de los recuerdos de mi abuelito gohan.

Ocho que traigas mi nube voladora a este mundo y que sea indestructible. Y que sea una más grande y los únicos que no se puede montar en ella seria personas malvadas. Pero algunas personas como eto, rize pueda montarla y algunos amigos.

Y el último deseo seria que me des un poder para viajar a otros universos abriendo portales. Y un poder que me permita mostrarles mis recuerdos a las personas que yo quiera.

 **Ya están cumplido goku ahora si cualquiera tratara de atacar tu casa el daño se regresaría hacia el atácate cinco veces más fuerte más que el ataque original que lazaría el atácate. Y las técnicas de vegeta que ahora sabes son: Cañón Galick, Resplandor Final, Ataque Big Bang,** **Ataque de Brillo Final, Bola de Poder, Cañón Galick Carmesí, Destello Final Azul, Súper Cañón Galick,** **Anillos de poder, Cañón Galick Doble,** **Explosión Final,** **Resplandor Galick,** **Resplandor Máximo y Tormenta Big Bang.**

 **Esas son todas las técnicas de vegeta goku ahora ya te llegara esas técnicas al cerebro con las otras técnicas que tienes.** Gracias por pasarme esas técnicas para tener variedad de técnica para mejorar más y superarme. **No te preocupes goku por eso oye no debería hablar con tátara, noro y eto con los que estabas peleado primero antes de que llegara cooler y King cold hablamos luego porque seguro le tienes que explicar a ellos.** Tienes razón shenlong con lo que dices tengo explicarles de que no soy de este universo y guardare el secreto que estas dentro de mi hablamos luego.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Goku bajo volado a donde están eto, tátara y noro para explicarle que no es de aquí y goku aterriza donde esta ellos tres. Tátara: goku-san que eres y nos puedes explicar que era esos dos criaturas que vinieron volado que te conocía y esas transformaciones que tienes.

Bueno para que sepa amigos yo soy un Saiyajin…, soy de una raza que se llama Saiyajin que somos extraterrestres que nos parecemos a los humanos solo que tenemos algo diferente a ellos y es que tenemos una cola y que nos gusta pelear somos guerreros y también comemos 30 veces más que los humanos. Mi raza fue destruir con mi planeta donde nací a mí me enviaron a la tierra para conquistar el planeta y eliminara a todos los humanos y animales, pero no se confunda yo no soy de este universo. Mi planeta fue destruir por el hijo de uno de esos seres que mate y también asesinaron a toda mi raza que estaba en el planeta vegeta. Que es mi planeta natal solo quedamos dos de nosotros de los Saiyajin puros y esos somos vegeta y yo. Yo tuve dos hijos pero mi mujer murió por una enfermedad después de una pelea contra un mostro llamado buu al usar una técnica termine aquí y halla pasaron doce años y ella murió por una enfermedad.

Ahora les contare que esa transformación que use se llama Súper saiyajin es una poderosa transformación que incrementa mi poder, agilidad, velocidad, etc. Goku también les conto de cómo era su vida al llegar a la tierra hasta la batalla contra buu, le conto goku a ellos lo único que no le conto es que es inmortal y shenlong está dentro de él.

Al escuchar la explicación que les dijo goku a ellos entendieron que él es muy fuerte y ninguno de ellos le podría ganar a goku. Ni siquiera los del ccg podrían contra goku porque los dejaría en ridículo. Eto se acercó a goku y lo toco en el brazo y le dice que quiere decirle algo en oído para que solo lo escuche él.

Goku agarra la mano de eto y se la lleva a una parte cerca de la casa para que no escuche tátara y noro lo que eto le van a decir a goku. Goku-kun lo que te voy a pedir es que si me puedes dar un beso y si podemos tener sexo por favor y si me puedo quedar a vivir con Tigo. Déjame pensarlo ahora y te digo la respuesta quieres –está bien goku-kun te dejare pensarlo para que me digas que respuesta me darás.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de goku**

Que me dices shenlong crees que debería dejar que eto vivir aquí en mi casa con migo porque si dices que si eto la dejo quedarse y juro protegerla a ella. **Bueno goku porque no dejas que se quede y así sabremos más de ella y su pasado y seguro le quieres dar cariño a ella y se sienta feliz viviendo con Tigo seguro.**

 **Y seguro quieres ser ese alguien especial que le de cariño y amor a ella y le ayude a olvidar el duro pasado que tuvo ella. Yo veo y me di cuenta goku que tú ya viste en los recuerdos de eto verdad.** Si tienes mucha razón yo los vi sus recuerdos del pasado de ella… que fue muy duro para ella al ser un medio ghoul y humano natural. Fue muy duro para ella vivir en una sociedad donde no puede coexistir humanos y ghoul… y vivir sola fue muy duro para ella ¿porque su padre la tuvo que abandonarla? en un distrito y no cuidarla solo se encargaba de ayudar a ghoul ojalá el la hubiera ayudado a ella y le hubiera dando el cariño que necesita.

Fue muy duro para ella estar sola en un distrito así "ya está decidido shenlong yo le daré lo que necesita ella que merece cariño y amor". **Qué bueno goku eso me impresiona y me dan más respecto hacia ti que eres alguien increíble al querer cuidarla.** Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno tú sabes shenlong que soy así y me gusta ayudar a las personas, siempre he sido así.

 **Y yo creo que tú puedes hacerlo. Además déjame decirte algo goku no crees que tu mujer con la que te casaste, tu no eras feliz con ella porque ella era muy enojona además que te obligaba a ti y a trabajar y a gohan a estudiar. Además de que cuando eras pequeño ella no te explico que es casarse yo creo que debes olvidarla a ella porque ella era muy mala con Tigo.**

Bueno tienes razón shenlong en eso porque ella más le importaba es que gohan estudiara y no le importaba que destruyera a la tierra. Ella debió explicarme que era casarse para decirle no porque yo no sentía nada por chi-chi. ella se enojaba por todo y ya ¿lo que quería es qué? fuéramos normales goten, gohan y yo… a mí no me gustaba ser algo que no soy yo prefiero ser yo mismo. Estoy muy feliz de que no tengo que soportarla y podre entrenar para ser el más fuerte.

 **Bueno y por como veo goku decidiste olvidarla me imagino que quieres a rize verdad ja, ja, ja, ja seguro empezaras a tener cariño hacia eto cuando la empieces a conocer.** Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno shenlong ella es muy linda y sexy y me parece muy divertida rize y yo creo que eto si me caerá bien, mejor le digo la respuesta a ella pero antes shenlong me puedes dar algún poder para entrar a otras dimensiones y mundos, porque quiero ver si consigo un peleador fuerte.

 **Jajajaja bueno goku ya te cumplí eso que querías ya tienes ese poder querías goku ahora que eres inmortal no puedes morir ni envejecer tienes 25 años** **tu teletransportacion** **ahora es más poderosa ahora puedes teletransportante a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo si no hay nadie con energía te puedes ir a cualquier lugar al estar evolucionada la técnica.**

 **Puedes sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua y no te preocupes no te quedaras si oxigeno gracias a haber comido parte de cooler y king cold tienes células ahora de ellos y gracias a que los cristales te dieron sus técnicas y las puedes usar al tenerlas en tu cerebro. Goku no te afecta ahora las enfermedades de transmisión sexual eres inmune a las enfermedades "goku así que no te preocupes" no te dará una enfermedad del corazón. Y mejore también las armaduras que tienes y le diste a los que viste son ahora indestructibles.**

 **Tu nueva habilidad de abrir portales es muy "útil" para ir a cualquier universo etc. Y tu nuevo poder que te permite mostrarles a las personas que decidas… esta habilidad para usarla tienes que estar concentrado.**

¡Gracias por la información shenlong! qué bueno que tengo ahora mí teletransportacion más fuerte y que bueno que ahora puedo viajar a dimensiones para buscar peleadores fuertes. Me alegra saber que ahora puedo respira en el espacio y en el agua eso es genial y estoy muy feliz que no me afecta las enfermedades ahora bueno hablamos luego shenlong porque tengo que darle la respuesta eto-chan. **Hablamos luego cuídate y que la pases muy bien con eto ja, ja, ja.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de goku**

Goku se acerca a eto y la agarra de los hombros y goku acerca su cabeza cerca de el oído de eto para decirle algo. Bueno eto ya decidí y tú te quedaras a vivir con migo y tranquila te cuidare y protegeré y tranquila te daré ese beso que quieres cuando entremos a la casa y tendremos sexo.

Eto al escuchar lo que le dijo goku se sonrojo y quería ya entrar para quitarse las vendas que usa para que no la reconozca ella quiere entrar para besar a goku y poder tener sexo. Y la vea sin las vendas que usa siempre cuando van al Árbol de Aogiri al ser ella la jefa.

Bueno eto y porque no le decimos a tus amigos tátara y noro que tú te quedaras a vivir con migo y que te cuidare y protegeré además de entrenarte.

Eto al escuchar lo que le dijo goku ella lloro de la emoción de poder estar con alguien que le daría cariño y la cuidaría y entrenaría porque ella quiere olvidarse de su duro pasado que tuvo al no tener alguien que la cuidara. Porque la única persona que la cuidaba era noro que fue su padre adoptivo, pero a hora solo es un miembro Árbol de Aogiri y no habla.

Y eso porque su padre la dejo en el distrito 24 que es uno de los distritos más peligroso de tokyo ahí hay más ghoul que humanos y ella tuvo ser muy fuerte y canibalizar a ghoul para evolucionar su kagune y eso para que no la matara los ghoul de ese distrito.

Goku agarro la mano de eto y ellos dos van a donde esta tátara y noro para decirle que era lo que estaba hablado. Eto le estaba latiendo rápido el corazón al estar ser cerca de goku y que él le sostenga su mano ella está feliz por haber conseguido alguien que le dará el cariño que no pudo recibir en su niñez.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku y eto llegaron donde esta tátara y noro y ellos dos ve a eto agarrándole la mano a goku y eso les sorprende a ellos. Tátara-san y noro voy a decirles que lo que hable con goku-kun era que me voy a quedar a vivir con goku ustedes no se preocupe yo les daré los detalle y nos veremos mañana en la base.

Está bien eto te veremos en la base y para que nos explique a noro y a mí. Noro asiente moviendo la cabeza porque el también esperaría mañana para saber que ara eto hoy y que les explique.

Goku-san te encargamos que cuides a eto mientras nos devolvemos a la base y comemos algo para recuperarnos noro y yo. Te cuidado con eto ella suele ser avecés muy infantil seguro que se adaptara a vivir con Tigo.

Oye tátara no seas así con migo diciendo que soy muy infantil **(eto hace un puchero por lo que dijo tátara de ser infantil no le gusto que le digiera eso a goku)** yo sé que tengo diferentes personalidades y una de esas es una infantil pero vamos tátara-san no exageres.

Buenos entonces eto nos vemos - Adiós goku vámonos noro a la base para decirles a los miembros que eto no vendrá hoy. Adiós tátara-san noro les explicare todo mañana ahora goku vamos a entrar dentro- si vamos eto además tengo curiosidad de cómo te ves si esas vendas.

Espere tátara-san y noro-san les tengo que dar algo a ustedes antes de que se vaya. Tátara y noro se pararon y tiene curiosidad de que les dará goku a ellos – eto que están al lado de goku tiene algo de curiosidad de saber que les dará goku a sus compañeros.

Goku mete su mano derecha en la bolsa que tiene las semillas del ermitaño y saca dos. Tome tátara y noro cómase estas semillas les ayudara a recuperarse de la batalla que tuvimos que fue muy buena, y debo decir que ustedes tres son buenos peleado sabe aunque tiene que mejorar un poco.

Eto, tátara y noro está algo sorprendidos por ese cumplido que les dijo goku de su batalla que tuvieron ellos. Goku les laza a ambos las semillas y ellos la atrapan, pero antes iba a decirle algo de goku.

Tátara: espera goku-san debes saber que nosotros los ghoul no podemos comer comida humana como tú. Porque eso provocaría que nuestro cuerpo se debilite y se dañe porque nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a comer comida humana.

No se preocupe por eso estas semillas son muy especiales porque son especiales y si las podrá comer y les ayudara al ser semillas mágicas que cree yo. Tátara esta algo inseguro de comer esa semilla, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo goku él quiere intentarlo para saber si fusionara.

Tátara se quitó la máscara que tiene en la boca para comerse la semilla y recuperarse. Noro se movió un poco su máscara y se comió la semilla del ermitaño y saber si se curara sus heridas.

Después de tragarse las semillas ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la pudieron comer sí que los dañara… también se dieron cuenta que sabe muy bien y les incremento su fuerza y los recupero de las heridas que tenia de la pelea.

Eto está algo sorprendida no esperaba que se recupera tan rápida al comerse las semillas. Que les parece se siente mejor verdad ven es como les dije esas semillas que les di les recupero e incremento algo sus cuerpos.

Tátara: tenías razón goku-san al decir que al comer estas semillas nos recuperaríamos y también nos incrementó algo el poder. Bueno antes les tengo que dar otra cosa antes de que se vaya a la base donde ira a descansar.

Goku mete su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y saca la capsula que tiene las ropas indestructibles y presiona la capsula saliendo un armario enorme. Goku abre el armario y saca dos armadura que son para ellos, goku le dio una a tátara de color blanco y azul - y a noro, goku le dio una de color rojo y negro.

Después de haberles dando sus armaduras el cerro el armario y presiono el boto que tenía volviéndolo otra vez a una capsula. Bueno ya está chicos eso era lo último que quería darles antes de que se fuera a descansar.

Tátara: gracias goku por darnos estas armaduras que tenías. Noro asiente con la cabeza como agradecimiento por darles esas cosas a ellos.

Oye goku-kun no es junto que solo tátara y noro tenga una armadura y yo no por favor dame una. Swedroppe goku, tátara y noro a ellos tres le parecía cómico el puchero que está haciendo eto al querer una armadura.

No te preocupes por eso eto yo te daré una armadura luego que entremos a mi casa. Está bien goku-kun dejare eso de la armadura. Bueno goku de nuevo gracias por darnos esto nos vamos ahora noro y yo nos vemos. Noro asiente la cabeza como agradecimiento y se van a la base.

Después de haberse ido tátara y noro, goku agarro la mano de eto y la llevo dentro de su casa para enseñarle como es por dentro.

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa de goku**

Goku al entrar con eto se sorprende como ahora es más grande su casa y tiene más cosas y muchas más habitaciones que antes.

Me sorprende goku-kun tu casa es muy grande y espaciosa también se ven que es muy acogedora para vivir aquí creo que mañana buscare mi ropas y mis cosas que deje en mi casa.

Gracias eto-chan que bueno que te guste mi casa donde vivirás con migo si quieres podemos ir mañana en la tarde a cómprate ropa y cómo vas a buscar mañana tus cosas de tu casa las traes aquí para instalarte aquí. Yo te puedo dar un traje como el que uso que es indestructible para que uses y te proteja.

Goku-kun yo aceptare esa armadura y mañana compraremos algo de ropa y buscare mi ropa de mi casa para instalar en un cuarto. Ahora podemos aprovechar goku-kun para darnos un beso y tener algo sexo no crees. Está bien está bien eto-chan te voy a besar pero para hacer eso tendrás que quitarte esas vendas para besar tu hermosa rostro, boca y ese cuerpo sexy que tienes.

Eto al escuchar lo que le dijo goku se sonrojo y se le pusieron sus mejillas coloradas. Eto se quitó la capa de color marrón rojizo con orejas caídas y unidas a la capa que usa y la coloca en un sofá cerca.

Eto se pasó su mano sobre las vendas que tiene en la cara y las coloca cerca donde está su capa de color marrón rojizo con orejas caídas con su bufanda floral y las coloco al sofá parra que goku vea su rostro. Goku al ver el rostro de eto se sorprendió de lo bella que es eto y tiene un lindo rostro.

Goku se dio cuenta que ella es una mujer baja y atractiva en su mediados 20 años de edad. Ella tiene largo pelo verde despeinado después de quitarse la capa. Ella los ojos de el mismo color que su cabello.

Goku se acerca a eto y coloca su mano en la barbilla de ella la acaricia y se acerca a su hermoso rostro y la besa. Las mejillas de eto se sonrojada esta disfrutado el beso de goku a ella y no se quiere quedar atrás.

Goku usa su lengua y comienza a saborear el interior de la boca de eto y ella lo disfruta mucho. Eto no se quiere quedar atrás usa lengua y ya comienza a saborear el interior de la boca de goku luego junta su lengua con la de goku y se está dando besos con legua que los dos están disfrutado.

Se separado dejado un hilo de saliva y en la cara eto está sonriendo porque le gusto besar a goku está emocionada.

Que te parición eto te gusto ese beso que nos dimos ahora qué tal si seguimos la diversión para divertirnos mucho con lo que aremos. Si goku-kun estuvo muy bueno ese beso ya quiero tener sexo y disfrutar mucho con Tigo.

* * *

 **Comienzo lemon**

 **Goku acerca su rostro al de eto y se empieza a dar un beso francés. Goku Mantiene sus labios junto a los suaves labios de eto la boca suave, tersa y ligeramente húmeda de goku y eto.**

 **Goku Pasa la lengua por los labios de eto pasa rápidamente la lengua de goku sobre los labios de eto y presiónalos con los labios de goku. (No sé cómo escribir una parte de una escenas de beso ustedes me puede dar una idea de cómo hacer.)**

 **Goku y eto termina el beso con eto saliendo un hilo de saliva a ambos.**

 **Eto pasa sus manos por su cuerpo y se quita las vendas que rodea su cuerpo y las coloca en el sofá donde dejo su bufada y quedando completamente desnuda. Se tapa su condición de mujer que es su coño con una mano y con la otra mano se tapa sus seno tiene nervios de que goku no le guste su cuerpo.**

 **Goku se quitó el traje indestructible que usa para solo quedar en calzoncillos que son de color blanco rayas azules. Goku toca la mejilla izquierda de eto y la acaricia "eto-chan no deberías avergonzarte porque vea tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo" y no te preocupes eto tu cuerpo es muy hermoso yo no pienso que es feo.**

 **Eto se sonrojo locamente en el rostro, le gustó mucho lo que le dijo goku que le gusta su cuerpo está feliz. Goku carga a eto en sus dos brazos al estilo nupcial y la coloca en un sofá grande y la coloca ahí y la recuesta suavemente. Goku agarra los senos de eto y los comienza a lamer, besar, exprimir y chupar.**

 **Eto está dando gemidos y maullidos al estar recibiendo placer por goku que le chupa las tetas. Lame y besa las tetas de eto las puntas de sus pezones se le pararon por la excitación al goku lamerlos, besarlos, masajea y exprimido.**

 **Ah! Ah! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Ah!** **Ah! Ah! Ah g-goku se siente fantástico que me lamas mis pezones masajes exprimir acariciar oh ohh Ah!** **Ah! Ahh! Ah! Oh ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! oh! oh!** **Ah! Ah! oh mm ah. Goku se pasa al seno derecho comienza chupado lamiendo el pezón usa su legua y lame la punta de el pezón y sale algo de leche y la comienza a chupar. Goku usa su mano acaricia el seno izquierdo con una de sus manos acaricia el hermoso cuerpo de eto.**

 **¡ah, Ah! ¡Ah! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh!** **Ah! Ah! Ah! hum mm mm huh eto-chan tus hermosos senos tiene un sabor delicioso me gusta lamer tus lindos pezones y que salga algo de leche. De estas hermosas tetas que me gusta oye eto-chan que dices lo estas disfrutado.**

 **A, a, a! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ¡Ah!** **¡Ah! Ah! Ah! Eh, la oh-tan Goku mil Que Se Siente Rico chupes mis tetas Lamas Juegos con Ellos y estoy un Punto de correrme. Ah ah ah hum Eh ahh ahhh disparo de un oh tan Sigue, Sigue, Sigue, Sigue, Sigue goku me haaaaaaa Corro.**

 **Eto se corre, tuvo su primer orgasmo la dejo muy agotada al tener su primer orgasmo. Porque es la primera vez teniendo un orgasmo y ya está feliz de poder tener sexo con la persona que ama que la está haciendo feliz. Ella se siente fantástica como estar en el cielo al estar cerca de goku y que le dan mucho placer ahora.**

 **Goku deja de lamer los senos de eto y masajear se acerca a el rostro de eto y le dan beso. Hum eto-chan huh mm me gusta besar estos cálidos y suaves labios que tienes.**

 **Oh ah huh ahh haa goku-kun se siente fantástico que me beses eso me gustó mucho también me gusta que lamas, beses y acaricies mis tetas que te gusta. Goku termina el beso que le está dando a eto y les sale un pequeño hilo de saliva a ambos les quedaron húmedos los labios a ambos.**

 **Goku deja de besar las tetas de eto y se acerca a su cuello empezado a besarla y lamerla. Eto pegaba gemidos y maullidos de placer al goku besarla en su cuello ella lo está disfrutado.**

 **Goku clava sus colmillos en el suave cuello de eto y le arranca un pedazo de su cuello y la marca como una de sus mujeres mientras liberas feromonas de su cola para que se excite más. El ojo izquierdo de goku cambio de color activándose su Kakugan al comer parte del cuello de eto mientras la marcaba. El ojo negro ónix izquierdo es ahora las pupilas sele tornaron rojas y la esclerótica negra. A goku le pareció el sabor de la carne de eto es muy delicioso mejor que cualquier comida que ha probado.**

 **Eto soltó un gemido, un grito y un pequeño maullido de excitación porque le gustó mucho que goku la marcara y comiera una parte de ella. Y eto decidió que ahora ella quiere comer una parte de goku para probar como sabe y ver si su carne la ara más fuerte después de terminar el apareamiento que está teniendo.**

 **Ella clava sus uñas a la espalda de goku para luego acercarse al cuello de él y lo muerde comiendo una parte del, eto al probar algo de la carne de goku. Le pareció a ella que sabía mejor que la carne de humano y de ghoul ella se siente más fuerte al probar.**

 **Pensamiento de eto: que es esto mi cuerpo se siente más fuerte al probar carne de goku-kun que es alguien muy fuerte. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja bueno no esperaba encontrarme con alguien que me interesara tanto como el, me pregunto porque será acaso será por el cariño que me muestra.**

 **Si yo creo que "será" eso porque el parece ser la segunda persona que me puede dar más cariño que noro que fue mi padre adoptivo y ahora es solo un compañero que me sirve al ser la líder del Árbol Aogiri.**

 **Eso lo digo porque oto-san. Nunca me dio cariñoso o trato de buscarme lo "único" que le importaba es ayudar a otros ghoul pero mejor no pienso en eso y disfruto.**

 **El ojo derecho de eto cambio de color verde y ahora las pupilas sele tornaron rojas y la esclerótica negra su kakugan fue activado al probar la carne de goku. La heridas que tenía goku y eto en sus cuellos se regenero "rápido" estado completamente bien.**

 **Goku sigue besado el cuello de eto luego se pasa a sus tetas a chupar, lamer y besar. Mientras goku la besa y acaricia luego paso su cola que esta acariciado las suaves piernas de eto y otras partes de su cuerpo hasta, llegar al coño de eto y lo empieza a rozar haciendo que pegue pequeños gemidos que aumenta. Dejo de rozar su coño y la acerco su cintura acariciándola con su cola, goku dejo de besar a eto y ella se pregunta porque paro de hacer eso.**

 **Goku-kun porque terminaste el beso que nos estábamos dando se siente maravilloso. Bueno eto-chan (sonriendo pervertidamente) no crees que no es justo que seas solo tú que estés disfrutado mi pequeña pervertida linda sexy.**

 **Goku se quita los calzoncillos y eto se sorprende de lo grande que es la polla de goku es de 22 cm se sonrojó porque esta era la primera vez que ve uno.**

 **Ella está muy sorprendida del tamaño de la polla de goku y piensa que si le va a entrar toda en su pequeño coño húmedo. Eto siente que su coño está más húmedo al ver el tamaño de la polla de goku, su coño ya quiero probarlo y su boca se le hace agua de probarlo dentro de su pequeña boca y ver si entra.**

 **Eto-chan lo que vas hacer para darme placer a mi es lamer mi polla por la punta y los disfrutaras también tú. Está bien goku-kun lo are aunque esta sea mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas.**

 **Eto se acercó a la polla de goku comenzó a lamer las bolas de goku. Eto paso su lengua por el pene tocado todo el pene hasta llegar a la punta luego se lo metió en su boca el pene de goku. Mientras ella le está lamiendo el pene, goku mueve su cola acariciado las tetas de eto con su cola y el pasa sus manos para tocar el coño húmedo de eto. Ella grita de placer mientras tiene la polla de goku dentro de su boca y goku la sigue acariciado haciendo que se excite mucho.**

 **¡Glup glup glup glup gdh huh hup mn mfn mmn kuh kuh kuh ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! nfu nbu huh oh si goku-kun se siente deliciosa tu polla. eto se pasa dos dedos por su vagina que tiene algo mojada al estar probado la enorme polla de goku que creció ahora es 30 cm.**

 **Goku agarra la cabeza de eto moviéndole de arriba abajo haciéndole un garganta profunda para que se trague toda polla de goku. Goku está disfrutado mucho de la mamada que le hace eto y el garganta profunda que le hace.**

 **Ha ¡ah! ¡Ah! haaa ha ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah haa oh si eto la chupas muy rico ahh, haa, fu, ahhh ha. Huh mhu glupb ho ha ha ah ha glup glup. g-goku-kun se siente deliciosa probar tu rica polla glup mhm huh mmn siento el interior de mi vagina que quiere probar esta rica polla. Tengo mi coño muy mojado quiere disfrutar esta enorme gluup hum gluup hum hu mnm polla dentro mío.** **Glup glup glup quiero tener todos los días sexos y probar esta rica polla ha hm hum.**

 **¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡ah! ah haaa ah oh oh si e-e-eto-chan se siente fantástico esta mamada que me haces… ¡ah! Ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah huh hah haaa mhm fuuuuuu ahhhhh meeeeeee CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO por el garganta profunda que me estás haciendo.**

 **Goku se corrió y le salió mucho semen que cayó dentro de la boca de eto, el pecho de eto quedo lleno de semen y algo de él semen en el rostro y el cabello. eto se trató de tragar algo de él semen que le cayó en la boca y algo de él semen que tiene en la boca cayó sobre el sofá donde está.**

 **eto se traga el seme que tiene en la boca. Ku…ku…ku…ku…ku Hu hu fu fu fu goku-kun tu rico semen sabe muy dulce y me gusta mucho probarlo sabes.**

 **Me estoy enamorado también de tu rica y hermosa polla que disfruto de probar dentro de mi boca. Eto se pasó sus manos por el rostro donde tiene algo de semen que le cayó, también paso sus manos por su cabello y su pecho donde tiene algo de semen. eto se pasó sus manos por su boca para probar el semen que tiene de su cuerpo usa su lengua y lo prueba se ve en su cara. Que la tiene algo sonrojada su rostro porque esta es la primera vez que se siente pervertida al estar con la persona que quiere.**

 **Eto-chan tienes una lengua fantástica dentro de tu boquita se siente calidad y me gusto que tu lengüita sexy me lama mi polla ahora viene la mejor parte ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (sonrisa pervertida) esto que vamos a hacer ahora lo vamos a disfrutar mucho.**

 **El instinto saiyajin de goku está haciendo que se le pare más que antes ahora la tiene 30cm ¿porque quiere? tener sexo y calmar su instinto saiyajin que quiere tener mucho sexo que no ha tenido en años.**

 **Eto se sorprendió por el cambio de tamaño de la polla de goku y está muy excitada de querer probar esa enorme polla dentro de su vagina, ano y su boca. La vagina de eto está toda mojada se emocionó y quiere probar esa rica polla dentro suyo y le deje muy abierta la vagina.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno eto-chan (sonrisa pervertida) ahora viene la mejor parte donde ambos lo disfrutaremos y gritaras de placer. Eto está toda sonrojada en el rostro por lo que dijo goku que el la ara gritar de placer.**

 **Goku recuesta eto en el sofá completo se acerca a su vagina para lamerla pero eto cierra las piernas y se avergüenza que vea su conejito. Goku-kun no veas ahí en mi conejito es vergonzoso (sonrojada) y no te va gustar lamer ahí.**

 **Eto-chan no te pongas nerviosa que yo vea tu linda vagina o como le dices tú que es conejito o coñito. Eto se sonrojo por lo que dijo goku y empezó a abrir sus piernas para que goku le de placer.**

 **Está bien goku-kun abriré mis piernas para que veas a mi conejito lo lamas y metas tu enorme polla pero hazlo despacio por favor porque soy virgen y es mi primera vez. Está bien eto-chan lameré y te daré placer y meteré mi enorme polla dentro tuyo para sentir tu interior.**

 **Goku acerca su rostro a la vagina de eto saca su lengua y comienza a lamer la entrada de la vagina de eto… y goku comienza a probar lo mojadita que tiene eto su conejito al haberse corrido y tener su primer orgasmo.**

 **Goku mueve su lengua en círculos dentro del coño mojado de ella y saborea los jugos vaginales de eto. Goku está disfrutado del sabor de los jugos vaginales del coño de eto.**

 **Goku mete su lengua dentro de la vagina de eto y usa su lengua moviéndola saboreado los jugos de la vagina mueve mucho su lengua. Eto mueve sus caderas al sentir mucho placer que le está dando goku al lamer su vagina y ella pone sus manos en la cabeza de goku para que siga lamiendo su coñito mojado.**

 **Goku le mete uno de sus dedos en su pequeño coño para que se acostumbre cuando le meta su polla. Goku mueve su dedo tocado dentro del coño de eto… lo mueve en círculo para que grite más de placer mientras le mete su dedo y le lame su coño.**

 **¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ahh!** **Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!** **Ah! Ah! Ah, ah, ah uh uh fuuaaah sigue, sigue, sigue así goku-kun me siento como si estuviera en el cielo se siente fantástico que me lamas oh ah ¡ah! fuah.**

 **Ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah. Si, si, si sigue, sigue, sigue goku se siente muy bien ¡ah! ¡Uh! ¡Oh! ah uh ¡ah! ah uh oh ah uh oh me VENGOOOOO.**

 **Eto se corre en el rostro que le cae en el todo el rostro. Goku usa su lengua y saborea el líquido que le salió de la eyaculada de eto.**

 **Goku termina de saborear el líquido de la eyaculada y le gusto el sabor que salió del coño de eto. Eto-chan tus líquidos que salieron de tu coño están fantásticos tiene un sabor dulce y algo picante.**

 **Eto se sonrojo por lo que dijo goku de que le gusta los líquidos que sale de su coñito que está húmedo.**

 **Goku concentro algo de su ki en su polla para que se adapte a él coño de eto. Y para que cuando la meta dentro no le cause mucho daño a ella con su enorme polla.**

 **Goku coloca su enorme pene erecto y comienza a frotar en la Entrada vaginal de eto… al meterlo le sale sangre al haber roto su himen y perdiendo su virginidad…, ella grita de dolor al no estar acostumbrada todavía a tener el enorme pene de goku dentro.**

 **Ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah. Duele tener tu enorme zanahoria dentro de mi conejito todavía no estoy acostumbrada.**

 **Eto-chan tranquila lo are despacio porque no quiero hacerte daño además que lo disfrutaremos (sonrisa pícara) ambos de tener sexo así que aguata eto-chan el dolor pasara. Goku sigue tocado dentro del coño húmedo de eto despacio y le sale algo de sangre todavía del himen roto.**

 **Eto está gritado de dolor y placer… y esta aguantado el dolor para que pase, le sale lágrimas de sus ojos al sentir el dolor y placer "ella quiere que pase el dolor porque le gusta cómo se siente".**

 **Goku puso sus manos en las tetas de eto… las masajea chupa y juega con ellas para que se excite y se acostumbre a tener la enorme polla dentro de su vagina. Goku acerca sus labios a los de eto y presiona sus labios sobre los de ella…, goku comienza a probar su boca con avidez en un beso francés y ha moretones luego paso dos dedos por su vagina para que se acostumbre a tener la enorme polla de goku y dos dedos en su coñito mojado.**

 **Los ojos de eto se abre un poco ella trata de asegurase de responderle a goku en el beso con más pasión y sea igual a la de goku.**

 **Ella está muy excitada por tener la enorme polla de goku ella comienza a besar en los labios con mucha pasión. Al haberse pasado el dolor de tener la polla dentro fue reemplazado por pura placer que ella nunca había sentido ella está fascinado por esa nueva sensación que la esta disfrutar mucho es mejor que estar matado, torturado a alguien o comer a algún humano o ghoul.**

 **Ah ¡ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡Ah! Oh uh oh ¡Ah! Ah uh ah oh ¡uh! uh oh Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah. Oh si oh si goku-kun se siente fantástico oh si se siente rico en mis entrañas y útero que lo está disfrutado tu enorme polla dentro de mi vagina. Si, si, si, si sigue, sigue, sigue así goku-kun si ¡ah! Oh ah ¡ah! Uh oh ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah oh uh ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah oh uh ¡Ah! Ah.**

 **Ah ¡ah! ah oh uh ah oh nhn hun nuf ah uh ¡ah! uh oh ¡ohh! ah por favor goku-kun sigue así toca mi útero quiero llegar a tener mucho placer y lléname mi interior oh uh si, si ah ¡ah! oh ah uh.**

 **Goku usa su cola para tocar masajear las tetas de eto… goku besa los suaves labios de eto mientras esta penetrado y dan gemidos de placer…, al recibir tanto placer por la cola de goku y su polla enorme.**

 **¡Ah! uh oh ¡ah! ah oh uh oh ah sí, si ah sí si… si sigue goku haces que todo mi interior este feliz de que tenga ah… ah… ah… ah oh ah tu enorme polla dentro de mi conejito. Ah oh ¡ah! ¡Uh! oh ¡ah! ah por favor goku ve más rápido quiero que tu enorme polla toque mi útero ¡ah! Ah uh ah oh ah uh oh ah oh ah uh ah ah oh ¡ahhhhhhhh! haces que todo mi cuerpo tiemble de la felicidad si… si… si sigue dentro de mi conejito esta apretado tu enorme polla para disfrutar más tu sabroso polla.**

 **Oh ah oh ¡ah! ah uh ah oh uh… si oh ah si eto-chan se siente muy bien dentro de tu vagina se siente cálido y caliente tu vagina ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah oh ¡ah! ah ¡ah! oh eto. Me estas apretado mi polla dentro tuyo y creo que cambiare de posición e iré más rápido como quieres mi linda eto.**

 **Eto está muy excitada gritado de placer y goku la mueve para cambiarle de posición para ambos tener mucho placer Goku agarra a eto y la coloca en la posición de EL PAJARO PRISIONERO para que tenga mucho placer.**

 **Goku tuba a eto en el sofá y colocara una almohada en su cabeza para que no se golpeó la cabeza y tenga mayor comodidad. Goku usa su mano y levantar las piernas de eto y ella coloca sus pies en el pecho de goku. Goku sostiene sus rodillas con sus manos y ahora goku se movió y se arrodillara frente a eto y colocando los pies de ella sobre su pecho y goku comienza a penetrar desde abajo por la vagina despacio para que se acostumbre y luego empezó a penetrarla más rápido.**

 **¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah¡ Ah… ¡ah! ¡Oh! ah oh ah oh ah oh si, si, si sigue así goku huh hum hum ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! oh ah oh ah si GOKU-KUN.**

 **Ah oh sí si fu, fu, fu siento que todo mi interior está feliz de tener tu enorme polla dentro mío ah oh ah… siento que la enorme polla de goku-kun está tocado mi punto g y también siento que me esta ¡ah! oh ¡ah! tocado mi útero… goku siento que estoy a punto de córreme. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah¡ ah uh oh ah oh si eto esta posición se siente fantástico ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah es muy cálido dentro de tu coñito ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah¡ Ah creo que estoy a punto de correrme.**

 **¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah¡ Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah¡ oh ¡ah! Ah oh ah AHH HAAAA OH SI, SI, SI GOKU siento que estoy en el cielo ah, ah, ah ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah uh ah oh ah. Con Tigo me siento muy excitada que toques con tu enorme polla mi útero ahhhhhh ahhhh meeeeeeeeeeee vengoooo. ¡Ah¡ oh ¡ah! Ah oh ah ha oh ah oh ah ¡Ah¡ oh ¡ah! Ah oh ah eto estas apretado mucho dentro y creo que estoy punto de correrme ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah haaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee corro.**

 **Algo de él semen que salió de la polla de goku está dentro de la vagina de eto… salió de su vagina después de que goku saco su enorme pene que todavía está erecto. eto está muy agotada después de tener dos orgasmos seguidos y se sorprende al ver que la polla de goku todavía está parada y tiene algo de semen en la punta. El coño de eto libera un poco de todo el semen que expulso goku dentro de su vagina.**

 **eto se levanta tiene ella y goku sus cuerpo muy sudados. Ella se acerca a el pene de goku comienza a lamer la punta y los alrededores donde tiene semen de la corrida de ahora. Ella termina de lamer el pene de goku y ahora ella está feliz de probar su rico semen** **de nuevo… del que tenía en su punta de el pene.**

 **Goku separa del sofá y se acerca dónde está su ropa donde tiene su bolsa y las semillas del ermitaño saca dos una para él y eto para recuperar sus energía. Toma eto-chan comete esta semilla de el ermitaño te ayudara a recuperar energía para que sigamos con la segunda ronda.**

 **Está bien goku-kun me la comeré esta semilla aunque no te prometo nada porque nosotros los ghoul no podemos comer comida humana espero que esto me ayude a recuperar energía como dices.**

 **Tranquila eto esta son semillas mágica déjame mostrarte me comeré una... la otra te la comes tú. Goku agarra una de las semillas que tiene en su mano izquierda la acerca a su boca se la come y eto se sorprende que goku está recuperado y recupero su energía que gasto.**

 **Goku se acerca eto y le dan la otra semilla de el ermitaño ella se la mete en la boca la mastica. Ella al terminar de masticar la semilla ella abre sus ojos y está sorprendida porque sus heridas de la pelea que había tenido para probar la habilidades de goku. Se curaron rápidamente quedado bien y si heridas, ella se dio cuenta que tiene un aumento de energía ella.**

 **Ella se siente más fuerte y siente que su poder se incrementó además de recuperarse sus heridas ahora ya quiere seguir teniendo sexo. Ahora eto-chan seguiremos la segunda ronda y lo disfrutaremos mucho.**

 **Goku junto sus mano para luego concentrar energía, aprieta sus manos y grita. Grrrrrrr grrr ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh. El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura dorada se había trasformado en súper sayajin. Ahora el pene de goku está más erecto que antes es de 50 cm al estar en súper sayajin… eto está muy sonrojada y le sale mucha baba de la boca al ver que el tamaño de la polla de goku es más grande que antes.**

 **Goku volvió a concentrar energía en su polla para que se adapte su polla que es más grande dentro del conejito de eto. La polla de goku tiene una aura dorada al goku estar en súper saiyajin.**

 **Goku tumba boca abajo a eto en el sofá y goku se pone de rodillas a cuatro patas y pasa su enorme polla por la entrada de su ano. No, no, no, no goku-kun no metas tu enorme polla dentro de mi ano por favor.**

 **Tranquila eto-chan iré despacio para que lo disfrutemos solo aguanta te van a dolor tener mi enorme polla dentro de ti vas a gritar muy duró de placer que vas a tener ahora mismo.**

 **Goku se acerca a el trasero de eto y comienza a tocarlo manosearla y darle nalgas que hace gritar a eto de placer. Goku pasa su mano por la enorme polla comenzó a frotar su enorme pene en la entrada de el ano de eto.**

 **Ah ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!** **Ah! Ah! Ah oh! ah duele… duele tener tu enorme ah mn mh ah oh uh uf ah oh polla dentro de mi pequeño ano por favor ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, uh, ah, uh ah goku-kun ve despacio. Goku usa sus manos y acaricia las tetas de eto y le empieza a dar despacio para que su culito se acostumbre a la enorme polla erecta de goku dentro de su ano.**

 **Ah oh ah mn ah oh uh ah, ah uh oh goku duele tener tu enorme pene por mi ano pero también se siente muy excitante y muy rico sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue. Eto-chan ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah se siente algo estrecho tu hermoso culito ah sí si se siente cálido, suave y estrecho y en tu culito. Este pequeño y suave culito se siente al estrecho pero muy bien dentro… este culito me dan ganas de pegarles unas nalgas pero mejor lo hago la próxima vez que tengamos sexo.**

 **Goku pasa su mano derecha por la vagina de eto y le mete dedo dentro de vagina que la hace gritar el doble de placer que se escucha en toda la casa. Goku mueve sus dedos dentro de la vagina de eto recorriendo dentro de ella y haciéndola gritar mucho de placer que le toque el coñito mojadito y el culito. Eso hace que su cuerpo se retuerza de placer al disfrutar que goku le meta dedo por su coñito mojado ella se siente como en el cielo.**

 **Goku saca sus dedos del coñito de eto y goku prueba los líquidos que le quedaron en sus dedos al meterlos dentro del coño húmedo de eto. Goku van más rápido moviendo su polla enorme dentro del pequeño culito hermoso de eto… ella grita de placer eso es música para los oídos de goku le gusta escuchar que disfrute.**

 **Ah! ah uh ah! oh!** **Ah uh ah oh ah! ah! oh mhm uh ah oh si, si, si ve más rápido goku si, si, si, si ¡ah! ¡Ah! ah esta sensación nunca la había sentido pero se siente fantástico ¡ah! uh ah! ah! mn ah oh ah oh uh ah oh ah sí, sí. Q-quiero Quiero que me folles todos los días goku-kun ¡ah! ah ¡ah! ah ¡ah! ah.**

 **Goku van más rápido moviendo su enorme pene erecto dentro del culito de eto y el cuerpo de eto se siente muy bien de ser follada por goku… tiene en su cara una sonrisa pervertida le gusta mucho que le diera su primera vez a goku. Las tetas de eto se le mueve de arriba a abajo rebotado boon bonm bon booon boon bonm boin booon boon bonm bon booon boon** **boon bonm bon booon boom eto esta llorado de la felicidad de que goku la folle duro la persona que ama.**

 **eto se le mueve las tetas de los movimientos que le hace goku en su culito rebotado boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon boon bonm bon booon. eto tiene lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro que esta sonrojado "si, si, si, si ah! ah! ah! ah! ah oh ah ah! ah ohh hnh hn uh ah uh ah uh goku siento en mi interior que estoy a punto de correrme estoy a punto de desfallecer".**

 **Ah! ah! ahh ah! ah hnh ah! ah eto se siente fantástico tu culito Ah! ah! ahh ah! ah hnh ah! ah, ah ah me presiona mucho dentro de tu pequeño culito y mi polla. Se siente estrecho aquí dentro pero igual ah, ah, ah, ah! ah ahh aaaa ah ahhh ahh siento yo ah, ah, ah, ah que estoy a punto de correrme eto-chan aguanta para que no corramos juntos.**

 **Ah! ah, ah, ahhhh, ah, ah! ah goku goku goku no ah, ah, ah, ah, ah "no puedo aguantar más ME VENGO". Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! ah! ah, ah, ahh ah ahh ahh ah eto-chan yo también me vengo no aguanto más AHHHHHHHHHH MEEEEE CORROOOO.**

 **Goku se corre dentro de su culito y expulso mucho semen y eto también se corrió saliendo algo de líquido de su vagina que esta toda mojadita… el cuerpo de eto y de goku está muy sudados.**

 **Goku saca su enorme polla del culito de eto y se acerca a sus tetas para que le haga un paizuri (Masturbación con las tetas) "eto está muy agotada de tener la polla enorme de goku" pero le gusta mucho tenerla la hace estar en el cielo.**

 **Eto-chan quieres probar otra vez mi polla pero ahora la colocare en medio de tus ricas y suaves tetas. Está bien goku-kun coloca tu enorme polla en medio de mis tetas ya tengo ganas de probarla y sentirla dentro.**

 **Goku coloca su polla enorme en medio de los senos de eto "la polla de goku esta palpitado de la emoción de sentir esos hermosos y suaves pechos."**

 **Eto coloca sus manos en sus dos senos los mueve de arriba hacia abajo ella siente el pene de goku que esta palpitado de la excitación. Ella aprovecha y usa su boca y empieza a chupar el glande pasa su lengua saboreado la punta sensible del pene también pasa su lengua por el pene saboreado el pene sudado lleno de líquido pre seminal.**

 **Goku siente mucho placer que su pene sea tocado por las tetas de eto y que ella use su lengua para darle más placer a el pene. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ah ahh! ahh ah! ah ohhh si, si, si se siente fantástico que mi pene ah ahhh ah! ah este en medio de tus suaves tetas. Se siente fantástico que esas ricas tetas me de placer y tu eto ah, ah, ah, ah, ah me lamas el pene siento que estoy a punto de córreme.**

 **Ah, ah ah ah ah sí si ha ah ah sigue, sigue eto-chan "goku agarra la cabeza de eto y la mueve de arriba abajo" para que lo chupe más rápido y le siga dando esa mamada.**

 **Se siente muy bien probar la punta del pene de goku sabe muy bien el líquido pre-seminal de la punta ya quiero probar otra vez el delicioso semen de goku. Mi cuerpo ya quiere probar el rico semen de goku para luego dormir porque sé que mi cuerpo está muy agotando.**

 **Goku mete cuatro dedos dentro de el coñito de eto y la hace gritar mucho de placer tener los fuertes dedos de goku dentro de la vagina. Ah ah ah ah ah oh ah oh hnh hnh si, si, si siento mi mente en blanco por tanto placer que me está dando goku metido ah ¡ah! ah ahhhh sus dedos por mi coñito que está ahora mojado otra vez.**

 **Ah! ah, ah, ah! ah si sigue ah, ah oh rico sigue, sigue goku-kun ME VENGO ahora me toca a mí hacer que te corras goku porque ya quiero probar ese rico semen.**

 **Ah! ah, ah, ah, ah, ah uf, uf uh ah, ah si sigue chupado mi polla y moviendo las tetas eto-chan HAAAAAAAAA MEEE CORROOOOOOO. Goku se corre en las tetas de eto "le había salido mucho semen a goku" y le cayó a eto en el pecho, y en rostro.**

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Eto se pasan las manos y se traga el semen que le cayó en las tetas y la cara y se lo traga. Eto cierra los ojos y cae dormida por esa sección de sexo duro con goku que le había dado su primera vez.

Goku agarra a eto y la coloca en sus brazos a el estilo nupcial "sube las escaleras de la casa entra dentro" de unos de los cuartos y la recuesta a eto en una cama la arropa.

Goku baja directo a la plata baja de la casa donde tuvo sexo con eto y dejo sus ropas. Goku agarra su ropa y la de eto y van directo a uno de los baños de la casa y mete las ropas sucias en unas lavadoras.

Goku entra en el baño se baña "pasa una hora sale de la ducha y comienza a buscar ropas" goku por fin consiguió la ropa interior que buscaba saco luego la capsulas de las armaduras saiyajin indestructibles y saco dos.

Goku volvió a entrar donde esta eto dormida le dejo una armadura al lado de una mesita. Goku agarra un lápiz una hoja y le escribe en esa nota para que sepa donde esta sus ropas.

Goku baja y sale de la casa y entra dentro de la nave para entrenar e incrementar su poder.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad la enciende y coloca que la gravedad sea de 10000g. Goku concentra energía en su cuerpo y crea una copia de el con un poco más de poder para pelear y tener más poder.

[ **Aprovechare que goku está entrenado para hacer que los habitantes de la tierra del universo dónde venimos. Sepa quién es el verdadero salvador que los ha salvado que es goku y no es ese idiota de que solo le gusta ser un idiota petulante que robo el crédito de salvar a el universo que fue goku que había destruido a buu]**

El goku copia se transformó en súper saiyajin fase 4 y goku usa un súper kaio ken para empezar. Goku se mueve muy rápido atacado y ataca de frente a su copia enviado un poderoso puñetazo de su mano izquierda y su copia bloquea el ataque de goku levantado su brazo derecho y bloquea muy fácil el puñetazo de goku. Goku aprovecho que su copia lo está bloqueado y le lanza una pata en el estómago y termina escupiendo algo de saliva.

Goku copia se movió de donde estaba rápidamente apareció detrás de goku y le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda y luego le dio una poderosa patada y lo envía volado hacia una esquina de la nave.

Agh agh agh aaa ahh vaya ese golpe si dolió mucho tendré que tener cuidado en este entrenamiento y no bajar la guardia contra mi copia en súper saiyajin fase 4. Raghhhhhh raghhhhh ahora pelearemos en serio para seguir este entrenamiento ya quiero superarme raghhhhh rahhhh Súper Kaioken aumentado 20 veces. El cuerpo es rodeado por una aura roja intensa y su poder se duplico más que antes igualado el poder de la copia que había creado en súper saiyajin 4.

Goku vuela rápidamente y aparece frente de su copia y le comienza dar muchos golpes en el estómago para luego darle una poderosa patada que lo manda volado.

La copia se recuperó unos minutos moviendo su cabeza "levanto su mano izquierda y empezó a disparas bolas de energía de color azul hacia goku" goku esquiva algunas y usa su manos para mandarla a otro lado. Algunas de las bolas de energía llegaron donde la copia de goku el las esquivo enviándolas con su mano hacia otras partes que explotaron.

Goku aprovecho que su copia esta distraído y coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos y hace un Taiyoken. Taiyoken haaaaaa. Mucha luz cubrió todo el lugar la copia trata de percibir en ki de goku para atacarlo.

Goku aprovecha que su copia esta unos momentos ciega de la vista por el Taiyoken y se acerca a él. Rápidamente le pega golpes en estomago tantos golpes que causo que votaran algo de saliva y sangre. Goku junta sus manos y le dan poderoso ataque que lo envía al suelo donde está ahora rondillas.

Goku juntas sus manos es rodeado por una aura de energía de color rojo y prepara un KameHameHa. Recibe el poder aumentado 10 veces de mi ka...me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Goku disparo un poderoso KameHameHa aumentado 10 veces es de color rojo.

Oh rayos no podre esquivar eses ataque mejor le envió un KameHameHa rahhhhhhhhh haaaa. Una aura de color dorado cubre el cuerpo Goku copia coloca sus mano juntas y empieza a reunir energía para usar un KameHameHa. El goku copia abrió los ojos ya termino el efecto del Taiyoken ahora está preparado para usar el KameHameHa.

Rayos tendré que usar esto ka...me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. El poderoso KameHameHa de goku y su copia chocaron creado un poderoso choque para demostrar quién gana y recibirá todo el daño.

Haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa rayos tendré que acabar esto rápido mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a que use diferentes kaio ken tendré que aumentarlo. Espera un momento no estarás pensado en aumentar el poder del kaio ken verdad tendré que aumentar más mi poder haaaaaaa.

El cuerpo de goku copia es rodeado por una aura dorada muy poderosa que llego hasta arriba de la nave y poderoso KameHameHa que usa incremento más. Rayos tengo que aumentar el poder del kaio ken haaaaa Súper Kaioken aumentado 30 veces haaaaaa rahhhhhhh.

El poder de goku incremento bestialmente. El aura de goku y su copia esta chocado y el KameHameHa aumentado diez veces incremento mucho el poder y sigue chocado. Las auras de goku y su copia rodea toda la nave y el choque de energía súper poderoso se siente en el planeta y fuera del planeta todo el lugar tiembla por tanto poder despedido de ellos dos.

Haaaaaaaaaaa ganare de una vez y terminare el entrenamiento para comer una semilla del ermitaño y recuperar mi fuerza. Veremos quién gana pues haaaaa tendré que usar el máximo de mi poder haaaaaaaa raghhhh.

Ninguno de los dos quiere ceder está muy parejos en poder las energía sigue muy parejas tratado de ganar uno y que el otro reciba mucho daño.

Las energías que seguía chocado explotaron ambas creado mucho humo y goku y su copia esta algo heridos botado sangre al recibir esa poderosa explosión ambos. Ambos esta esta respirado cansadamente porque está muy agotados ellos dos siente que debe terminar la batalla rápido.

Tendré que terminar rápido Súper Kaioken aumentado 40 veces raghhhhh haaaaaa. No me queda mucha energía para luchar contra mi creador que esta usado un Súper Kaioken aumentado tendré usar la energía que me queda y arriesgarme raghhhhhhh rahh ahhhhhh.

El cuerpo de goku copia volvió a estar rodeado de energía preparado para enfrentar a goku Y terminar rápido. Goku y la copia se mueve rápido chocado sus puños creado ondas choques por los poderosos golpes que dan entre sí. Goku hace unas poderosas patadas que le pega a su copia en tres costillas rompiéndolas. Gokku copia le salió algo de sangre de su boca y el pecho está herido sangrado por los golpes.

El goku copia lazo dos bola de energía de color dorado que le cayó en la cara a goku y en el pecho dejándolo muy sangrado. Las heridas de ellos dos se cura rápidamente lo que les queda son rasguños y sangre seca. Las costilla de goku copia se repararon lo único que tiene en su cuerpo son algunas heridas y rasguños.

Sonido de respiración… Sonido de respiración… Sonido de respiración… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja parece que tu cuerpo está agotado por usar tantos kaio ken veo que quieres terminar rápido verdad yo también porque sé que nosotros hemos gastando mucho ki.

ja, ja, ja, ja, ja estas en lo correcto ambos hemos gastado mucho ki así que debemos terminar y demostrar nuestra fuerza.

Goku y su copia se mueve rápido para terminar la batalla rápido chocas sus puños una y otra vez creados poderosas ondas de choque se siente fuera de la nave. Se agarraron las manos para tratar de ver quien tiene más fuerza en el agarre. Se chocaron las cabezas muchas veces saliendo algo sangre.

Goku aprovecho que su copia se está sobando la cabeza y le pega muchos golpes en estómago y le muerde el brazo izquierdo. Ah ah ah aaa duele que me mordieras terminaremos esto con un solo golpe. Está bien ahora veremos porque nuestro ki disminuye.

Goku y su copia se mueve volado muy rápido choca sus puños con mucha fuerza. Goku usa el Zanzōken creado una imagen de el que fue atacada por su copia. Goku aparece rápidamente detrás de su copia goku agarra sus manos y le pega un poderoso golpe que lo envía hacia el suelo a la copia.

Goku copia se levanta y sale volado rápido donde goku usa el Zanzōken creado una imagen de él. Goku envió un poderoso golpe hacia su copia y cuando llego su golpe desapareció la imagen que creo la copia usado el Zanzōken.

Goku copia aparece detrás de goku le pega una poderosa patada no se dio cuenta que goku había usado Zanzōken y desparece esa imagen que pateo. Goku aparece volado rápidamente del lado derecho envía un poderoso golpe hacia la copia y había vuelto a usar el Zanzōken.

Aparece rápidamente enviado una poderosa patada a goku el goku copia que recibió la patada era otra imagen al usar el Zanzōken está esperado otro ataque. Goku copia hace la técnica de Multi Forma creado cuatro copias que van volado las copia a donde esta goku que está en el suelo.

Tratas de atacarme con la técnica de Multi Forma no servirá esa técnica ¿Por qué? Con la técnica se multiplica por cuatro, reduciendo los atributos de cada cuerpo a un cuarto de su capacidad real y sería muy fácil acabarlos.

Goku coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos. Así los derrotare de una forma rápidamente taiyoken ahhhhh. Una poderosa luz dejo ciegos a todos menos a goku que está preparado para atacarlos.

Goku desaparece de donde esta rápidamente y comienza a golpear a cada copia creada tirada en el suelo quedado el único fue la copia que uso la técnica. La copia que esta volado esta tratado de buscar el ki de goku para no ser atacado porque está todavía cegado está en guardia.

Goku apareció en frente de su copia… dio un poderoso golpe a su copia que atrapo el brazo izquierdo y tiene una sonrisa en la cara y dispara una poderosa bola de energía de ki. Que se la acerco a él estomago de goku y explotado causado mucho humo.

Ahhhhhhh aaaaa ahhh haaa rayos no pensé que me detentaras aun estado con los ojos cerrados. Ja, Ja, ja, ja si no hubiera sacado uno de mis kagunes ese ataque me habría perforado el estómago lo único es que mi estómago esta algo herido. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha nunca pensé que usarías eso para protegerte pero sabes es hora de terminar esto haaaaaaa. Las copias multi forma de la copia de goku vuela rápido del suelo y rodea a goku para atacarlo.

Rayos le puso más poder a las Multi Forma pero si les puso más poder el cuerpo de la copia estará disminuye rápidamente haaaaaa haaa rahh. Goku incremento rápidamente su poder con el kaio ken uso la teletransportacion y le empezó a dar golpes muy poderosos a las multi forma que se destruyeron y volvieron a el cuerpo de la copia que está muy agotado.

Goku se dio cuenta que el ki de su copia está disminuyendo rápido por gastar demasiado ki en las multi formas así que decidió terminar de una vez.

Oye no crees que es hora de terminar esto además porque hemos gastado mucho ki en la batalla. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja tienes razón porque en gastado demasiado ki y es hora de acabar de un solo golpe y ver quien gana.

Goku y su copia se separa volada está en distancia separadas para preparar ambos poderosos ataques para ver quien termina perdiendo. Goku y su copia junta sus manos concentrado energía para preparar poderosos KameHameHa a ellos dos los rodea una aura de color rojo y la de la copia de color dorado.

Ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron los disparado dos poderosos KameHameHa que son de color azul lo ataques chocas tratado ellos dos haber quien sede primero. Terminare esto de una vez haaaaaaa golpe de dragón haaaaaaaaaaa espero que sea suficiente.

Goku uso un poderoso puño de dragón atravesado su KameHameHa llegado hasta su copia atravesado su pecho salió un dragón dorado salió completo destruyendo a la copia que se desintegra en humo volviendo a goku. Jajajajaja vaya parece que perdí y mi cuerpo se desintegra jajaja nos vemos cuando me vuelvas a crear para entrenar deberías comerte una semilla de el ermitaño.

En todo tokyo y el planeta entero se escuchó el rugido de un poderoso dragón al goku usar el puño dragón y los ciudadanos se preguntaban que fue ese rugido. Goku deja de usar el kaio ken cae al suelo esta respirado pesadamente al usar varios kaio ken, está muy agotado su cuerpo al usar varios kaio ken goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad y la apaga.

Goku está recostado en el piso su cuerpo está muy adolorido al usar diferentes kaio ken. Goku agarra una semilla de el ermitaño de su bolsa se la lleva a la boca y la traga recuperándose de la heridas que tenía (goku obtiene un zenkai poderoso después de esa batalla intensa que tuvo y su cuerpo había recibido muchas heridas en la batalla de entrenamiento con su copia.) Jajajaja vaya este fue un duro entrenamiento pero me sirvió de algo porque si sigo entrenado así mi poder incrementara más creo que es hora de salir y guardar la nave iré a la ciudad para ver qué comprar halla.

* * *

 **Synapse**

En una parte de Synapse esta encadenada una hermosa chica Angeloids. Los Angeloids (un acrónimo de Ángel y Andrés OID) son una serie de máquinas híbridas hechas por Dédalo y Minos. Fueron creados para obedecer las órdenes dadas por los maestros de la sinapsis. Son unas hibridas entre humano y máquina ellos o ellas vive dentro y le obedecer a los que le crearon.

La hermosa chica Angeloids que está apagada ahí Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello que normalmente espasmos.

Ha esmeralda ojos de color, a excepción de cuando se está operando en el modo Urano, durante el cual sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Su cabello también se vuelve más crespo y desordenado y un halo aparece encima de la cabeza. Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4) y su tipo de ala aparece como "variable". La hermosa Angeloids se llama ikaros es una Angeloids de tipo alfa ella la llama Reina Urano o Reina Cielo.

Aparece una hermosa chica Ángel que es la creadora de ikaros que había venido con una Angeloid Médica que había venido con la creadora que se llama Dédalo. Dédalo tiene el pelo azul largo sus ojos son de color Marrón no se ve porque su cabello es largo y se lo tapa. Ella tiene ojos marrones grandes, Ella tiene alas blancas y lleva un collar largo y blanco. Sus medidas son Busto: 89 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 158 cm de altura (5'2) y pesa 49 kg (108 lbs).

Y la Angeloid Médica que la compaña es tiene la apariencia de una adolescente que lleva nada más que un equipo médico simple, completo con el sombrero de una enfermera. Tiene el cabello de color fucsia ojos color verde oscuro, tiene alas de color blancos. Sus medidas son Busto: 76 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 150 cm de altura.

Dédalo: tranquila ikaros hija mía te liberare para que estés fuera de Synapse lejos de las manos de Minos ese bastardo no permitiré que te haga hacer cosas como matar humanos. Así que por eso enviare a ustedes dos hijas mías a la tierra para pueda conseguir un buen amo que las pueda proteger del malvado Minos.

Qué bueno que prepare dos cosas antes de liberarte y esas son que te adaptare tu cuerpo para que puedas entrar ahí si preocuparte que la presión te destruya tu cuerpo. Y la otra cosa que te añadiré es que tengas las mismas habilidades curativas que las angeloid enfermera.

Dédalo saca sus herramientas que trajo para liberar a ikaros y modificarla para liberarla. Ella duro tres hora haciendo la modificaciones de ikaros y luego guardo sus herramientas "y saca un aparato para liberar a ikaros y vaya haya abajo.

Hija mía por favor si ikaros tu hermana o tu nuevo maestro esta heridos para que no muera no quiero que sufra su perdida y este solas. Si madre cuidare que ikaros-san si tiene heridas graves para que no muera cumpliré eso obedeceré lo que me dirá mi nuevo amo.

Qué bueno hija eso me alegra que ustedes se cuidaran ahora cuando libere a ikaros y ella caiga con estos pilares que la tiene sujeta así que tendrás que sujetarte bien. Dédalo saca un aparato de su bolsillo que le permitirá liberara a ikaros de las cadenas ella lo presiona y se cae el lugar que la sostenía.

Luego saco otro dispositivo de su otro bolsillo trasportada directo en su laboratorio pero ante les susurro. Cuídese hijas mías por favor cuide de su maestro espero que sea una persona de buen corazón que las cuide y las puedas proteger de los malvados planes de Minos.

Dédalo desaparece rápidamente gracias al aparato que uso que la llevo a su laboratorio para ver que no la descubrieron a ella tras haber liberado a ikaros y que la acompañara la Angeloid medica a ella.

Se derrumbó el lugar donde esta ikaros cayendo ella y la Angeloid que se está sosteniendo a uno de los pilares con un aparato que le dio su creadora. Cuando la estructura cayo con ellas hacia la tierra donde las envió su creadora para buscar un maestro se abrió un enorme hoyo negro que las lleva a la tierra.

* * *

 **Mundo de Minecraft**

En el mundo de Minecraft es un lugar donde todo es cuadrado hasta los animales, objetos, personas y la comida. Una hermosa chica creeper esta saltado en un bosque jugado un rato para pasar el rato.

La hermosa chica creeper tiene el cabello plateado un traje de creeper, tiene una hermosa piel clara, tiene hermoso ojos azul grande de color azul marino (en internet aparece como es la imagen de esta linda chica creeper loli) ella tiene hermosa sonrisa.

La…la…la…la me pregunto qué are estoy algo aburrida que tal si voy por ahí u juego un rato para quitarme el aburrimiento o quizás puedo jugar con los animales ¡oh vaya pero que es eso!

La hermosa chica creeper vio un portal de color morado y rojo, la chica creeper se sorprendió por el portal que vio nunca antes había visto uno.

Me pregunto qué es esto nunca antes vi esta cosa por aquí en el bosque o en otro lugar "me pregunto quién hiso esto y para que lo aria es extraño que esta cosa este en el medio del bosque" creo que entrare dentro para ver donde lleva esa cosa extraña a ver si lleva un lugar divertido espero encontrar algo divertido.

Me pregunto si fue ese humano minero el que hizo esta cosa extraña que seguro dentro hay algo como comida, dulces o animales yah ye iré de una vez.

La pequeña va saltado felizmente directamente al portal pensado que puede haber comida, dulces o cosa divertida dentro del portal al que entro.

* * *

 **Universo de tokyo ghoul donde esta goku**

Goku salió de la nave luego presiono un boto y la nave volvió a estar en la capsula la guardo en su bolsillo. Goku estaban a punto de ir a la cuidad en alguno de los distritos para comer y comprar ropa.

Goku vio en el cielo y se dio cuenta que apareció un enorme hoyo negro que sale unos pilares. Goku se dio cuenta que los pilares van cayendo al bosque donde esta y se preguntó de dónde salió ese hoyo negro que tenía pilares. Goku sintió dos ki que está cayendo él se está concentrado hasta que supo donde esta uso la teletransportacion desapareció a donde esta esos dos ki.

Goku aparece cerca de un agujero donde sintió esos dos ki el revisa en el agujero y ve a dos hermosas chicas con alas. Goku ve que una de las dos hermosas chicas Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello.

Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4).

Goku se dio cuenta que la otra hermosa chica que también esta desmayada. Tiene la apariencia de una adolescente que lleva nada más que un equipo médico simple, completo con el sombrero de una enfermera.

Tiene el cabello de color fucsia ojos color verde oscuro, tiene alas de color blancos. Sus medidas son Busto: 76 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 150 cm de altura.

Goku bajo al agujero a ayudarlas él se acercó donde esta las dos angeloid inconscientes en el suelo. Me pregunto cómo llegarían estas pobres chicas lindas de ese agujero negro algo les habrá pasado.

Goku tiene a una cargada fuertemente sobre su hombro derecho a la chica médica y goku se dio cuenta que tiene alas ambas. Y a ikaros la tiene cargada al estilo nupcial mientras saca uno de sus kagune de su espalda para sujetar bien a la angeloid que tiene en su hombro y no se caiga.

Bien ya está las tengo bien sujetas ahora a salir subiendo fuera del agujero. Mientras estaba arriba cayeron muchos pilares que está apunto de aplastarlos a ellos tres.

Rayos no me dará tiempo tendré que crea un campo de fuerza usado mi ki para protegerlas a ellas dos Goku no se dio cuenta que las chica angeloids que tiene en su brazo y su hombro despertaron y noviero sus alas sacado algunas plumas mientras destruye los pilares que estaba cerca.

Las dos angeloid dice: Comienza la modificación. ( **Impronta** **:** **La impronta es el proceso por el cual un Angeloid, reconocer y establecer una persona como su maestro. Angeloids vistos hasta ahora, huella en sus amos por medio de una cadena envuelta alrededor de la mano del maestro conectado a un collar alrededor del cuello del Angeloid, que simboliza la relación amo-sirviente. Angeloids que no han impresas en una persona y, por tanto, no tienen señor, llevar collares, pero retienen sólo un pequeño segmento de la cadena. El proceso de impresión consiste en la materialización de la cadena alrededor de la mano del maestro, formando así el vínculo entre el maestro y Angeloid. La cadena se puede extender a una longitud, siempre y cuando se necesita o la cadena también se puede representar intangible salvo por el pequeño segmento de cadena unida al collar del Angeloid en aras de la conveniencia. Se desconoce si el segmento restante de la cadena se puede representar intangibles, así como los tres Angeloids primera generación conservan pequeños segmentos de cadena unida a sus cuellos.)**

Secuencia de impresión de datos comenzado…

Secuenciación y perfil genético… completado

Código maestro transferencia… reconocido

Cadena de mando establecida…

Previleje ejecutivo dado a…

Son goku

El collar que tiene ikaros y la angeloid medico está saliendo una cadena que se une a las manos de goku. Representado que la simbolización la relación amo-sirviente está conectada.

Ikaros: Gusto en conocerte amo.

Angeloid medico: Gusto en conocerte amo.

Ikaros: mi nombre ikaros soy una Angeloid de clase mascota.

Angeloid medico: mi nombre es Anís soy una Angeloid clase Médico especialista. ( **nota de autor: Anís es la angeloid Oregano que aparece en el manga de sora otoshimono solo que tiene un nombre diferente** )

Estamos aquí para cumplir tus deseos, maestro.

Goku se dio cuenta que la hermosa angeloid de color rosa tiene unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda. Se dio cuenta también que la otra angeloid la de clase Médico tiene unos hermoso ojos verde y cabello gris.

Ikaros-san y Anís-san puede acercase para usar una habilidad que tengo es que tengo curiosidad de ver en su recuerdos chicas. Como ordene maestro.

Pero antes que nada me puede llamar goku porque mi nombre es son goku y no estoy acostumbrado que me diga amo. Está bien amo goku le diremos así ahora.

Amo goku Nosotras las angeloid fuimos creadas con el fin de complacer a nuestros maestros. Pero antes ikaros-san y Anís-san ustedes cree poder volver esta cadena invisible.

Como desee maestro goku. Ikaros y Anís hace que la cadena que está atada del cuello de ella hacia las manos de goku invisible.

Después de que ikaros y Anís haber hecho eso goku se acercó a ellas dos y toca sus frentes y goku ve todos los recuerdos pasados de ikaros y Anís.

Goku se dio cuenta al ver los recuerdos de ikaros que ella no tiene emociones también se dio cuenta que la pobre ikaros fue ordenada a asesinar a humanos por sus anteriores maestros.

Goku vio en los recuerdos de Anís que ella también estaba como ikaros al no tener emociones. y que lo que hacia ella es para cuidar de las ciudades que rodean la sinapsis, que fueron producidos a gran escala, con la cirugía y la curación habilidades, así como las tareas del hogar, como la limpieza y la recogida de fruta.

Goku vio en los recuerdos de Anís también como la creadora de ikaros las libero de donde estaba encerrada ikaros.

Goku soltó sus manos de la frente de ellas dos para luego colocarlas en su cabeza y acariciarlas. Maestro se siente bien algo le pasa.

No tranquilas ikaros-san Anís-san si me siento bien solo es que me di cuenta que ustedes dos no tiene emociones y me pareció algo triste así que decidí darles emociones.

No me pasa nada ikaros-san solo que me di cuenta al ver en tus recuerdos que tu anterior maestro es un bastardo que te obligaba a matar a seres humano.

Tranquila ikaros no finjas yo sé que eres una Tipo α Angeloid Estratégicos (Alpha) yo no te voy a tratar mal como ese bastardo. Ikaros se sorprendió por lo que le dijo goku a ella su corazón está latiendo algo "rápido" ella se siente bien.

Y no te preocupes Anís yo las protegeré muy bien a ustedes dos siendo un buen maestro para ustedes. **Pensamiento de goku:** creo que se me ocurrió una idea besare a ikaros-san y Anís-san y les pasare un poco de mi poder, también les daré emociones y para que pueda dormir porque.

Por lo que vi las angeloid no duerme ni sueña así que yo quiero que ella pueda dormir. También les pasare adn Saiyajin a ellas dos para que ellas sea mitad saiyajin y poder entrenarlas bien.

Goku concentra algo de su ki en sus labios para besar a ikaros y pasarle un poco de poder y darle emociones y capacidad de soñar y dormir. Se acerca a ikaros y besa sus suaves labios al tocar sus labios eso sorprendió mucho a ikaros que abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperaba que su amo hiciera eso.

Después de besarla a ikaros separo par luego goku besar a Anís en sus suaves labios. Goku Se acerca a Anís y besa sus suaves labios al tocar sus labios eso sorprendió mucho a Anís también que abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperaba que su amo hiciera eso.

Ikaros y Anís sintieron que sus cuerpo está calientes por el beso. Goku termino el beso que le había dado a ikaros y Anís pasándoles energía a ellas dos y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ellas dos le pasa algo.

Goku se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ikaros y Anís esta brillado intensamente de un color dorado y también se dio cuenta que el ki de ikaros y kaya incrementa por la energía que le pasos goku. Iniciado Pandora sistemas mejorados y capacidad aumentadas.

Tipo alpha ikaros "versión" 2 activada.

Tipo medico angeloid Anís versión 2 activada.

La luz que Cumbria a ellas dos se apagaron quedado ellas en su nueva forma evoluciona con el incremento de ki. Se dio cuenta que el ki de ella es igual al que tenía cuando fue a namek él se dio cuenta que si las entrena bien a ellas puede ser alguien muy fuerte vio mucho potencial en ellas.

Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros tiene una cola de color rosa como su cabello y un poder de 532.080 él se dio cuenta que ella puede ser alguien muy fuerte si entrena con él.

Goku vio que Anís tiene una cola de color gris como el cabello de ella y siente que su poder es un poco bajo de unos 451.00… goku se dio cuenta que el poder de Anís es poco bajo que el de ikaros y sabe que si la entrena ella puede ser muy fuerte.

Ikaros y Anís abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que tiene una cola se sorprendieron mucho abriendo los ojos y soltado un leve gemido de sorpresa. Se dieron cuenta de algo sorpréndete que tiene emociones ellas se sorprendieron porque ellas tenía un nivel bajo de emociones cuando fueron creadas.

Tranquila ikaros-san Anís-san no se preocupe ya les di emociones para que no seas tan inexpresivas. Está bien maestro goku y que quiere que nosotras hagamos cual orden nos ordenara para cumplirla.

Antes de que goku le pudiera decir que hacer se abrió un portal cerca donde está. Goku, ikaros y Anís escucha que alguien está cantado dentro del portal luego pasa unos minutos y ve que sale una linda chica con un traje verde con un cierre. La hermosa chica con traje de creeper tiene el cabello plateado un traje de creeper, tiene una hermosa piel clara, tiene hermoso ojos azul grande de color azul marino (en internet aparece como es la imagen de esta linda chica creeper loli).

Ella termino de cantar y se sorprende porque el portal la llevo a un mundo diferente que no es cuadrado todo ella está muy emocionada por investigar. Goku, ikaros y Anís se acercaron a la chica que había salido de el portal para preguntarle que hace aquí y que es.

Goku: oye chica que eres y de dónde vienes pequeña. Goku siente que la pequeña chica que salió del portal tiene un poder de unos 15.000 y el piensa en entrenarla a ella también. Goku sabe que si puede entrenarlas a ellas tres juntas, y les incrementaría más que antes.

Chica creeper: yo bueno soy un creeper pero me puedes llamar chica creeper y yo vine a este lugar por un portal que me llevo aquí para ver si era divertido. Oye Onii-san te puedo preguntar tu nombre y por qué tienes cola… sabes eres muy lindo yo puedo vivir con Tigo.

Bueno creeper-chan gracias y tranquila que si puedes vivir con migo y para responder a tu pregunta yo soy un saiyajin y mi nombre son goku. Goku les conto que es un saiyajin dejándolas muy sorprendidas también le conto su historia de cómo llego.

Goku onii-san eres alguien increíble…, estoy muy emocionada que me dejes estar con Tigo. No te preocupes por eso creeper-san además de que veo que puedes ser muy fuerte creo que te entrenare. ¡Sí!, si, si hurra goku onii-san me entrenara sí.

Pero antes creeper-san voy a hacer algo. Goku se acerca a la chica creeper le acaricia las suaves mejillas para después pasarle energía con un beso… besado sus suaves labios. Cuando goku beso los labios de ella le pasa algo de energía y adn saiyajin además de pasarle y que ella tenga también inmortalidad eterna, juventud y regeneración como ikaros y kaya.

Cuando termino el beso – goku se dio cuenta que la chica creeper está toda sonrojada en su rostro no esperaba que la besara dándole su primer beso a ella. El cuerpo de la chica creeper brilla y le aparece una marca en su cuello de un dragón verde chino y le sale una cola de mono… ella no se dan cuenta que tiene una cola saiyajin. Goku onii-san me tomaste por sorpresa porque hiciste eso tengo curiosidad y sentí cuando me besaste me diste energía.

Bueno creeper-chan yo te pase algo de mi poder y ahora eres inmortal y tienes vida eterna con regeneración. Solo una cosa más ve detrás de ti ahora tienes una cola como la mía ahora eres mitad saiyajin. De que hablas goku onii-san no puede ser que yo tengo una cola aunque me pasaste energía y soy algo más fuerte. Ella ve atrás y se sorprende que tiene una cola como le dijo goku y se pregunta porque tiene una.

Bueno creeper-chan ya que no tienes casa te puedes quedar a vivir con nosotros con migo ikaros, Anís y eto. Pero antes creo que debo darle algo a ustedes – goku concentra energía y crea tres capsula que tiene ropa de la talla indicada de ellas y el saco la capsula que tiene las armaduras y la presiono saliendo un armario enorme. Adelante chicas abran la puerta del armario y busque una armadura que les guste y no se preocupe esas armadura son indestructibles las protegerá para que no tenga daño en sus cuerpos.

Ikaros busca y ella elige una armadura de color azul con unas partes rosa. Ella se empieza a colocar la armadura y se dan cuenta que es estirarle y se adapta a su cuerpo.

Anís busco una armadura de color gris con partes negras, ella le gusto esa armadura. Se la coloco en su cuerpo y se dan cuenta que es muy cómoda para su cuerpo.

La chica creeper fue al armario y ella vio una armadura que le gusto y la agarro, que es de color verde y plateado. Ella se la coloca y le gusta mucho esa armadura que tiene puesta sobre su ropa.

Goku les dan a cada una de ellas una capsula que creo para las chicas, ellas se pregunta qué es eso que les dio después de goku haber guardado la capsula de las armaduras. Ikaros: maestro que es esto que nos dan que es esta capsula.

Anís: maestro porque nos dan estas capsulas acaso son algo importante que hiso para que lo protejamos.

La chica creeper: goku onii-san que es esta pequeña cosa que nos diste tengo curiosidad de saber qué es esto. ¿Por qué? donde yo vengo todo es cuadrado y nunca he visto nada como esto nunca en mi mundo sabes goku onii-san.

Bueno chicas lo que acabo de crear para ustedes… es unas capsulas que tiene ropas que se adapta a su cuerpo porque es de su talla. Ahora ya entiendo un poco esto onii-san.

Ikaros: pero maestro porque nos quiere dar esto a nosotras.

Anís: está seguro de darnos… esto a nosotras tres maestro porque ikaros y yo podía invocar ropa y ropa interior con las Tarjeta de Transporte que nos dieron en sinapsis. Estas tarjetas maestro se llama Tarjetas de transporte y son tarjetas que permiten a sus usuarios para conceder deseos a través de la sinapsis. Este es El nuevo modelo de tarjetas que nos dieron y puede conceder cualquier deseo casi sin desaparecer. Y maestro estas son las tarjeta de Los modelos más antiguos sólo pueden conceder un deseo por tarjeta.

Yo les cree eso porque es un regalo para ustedes… así ¿que no se preocupe? y mejor guardamos las tarjetas para algo importante por ahora qué tal si vamos a comer algo.

Chica creeper: goku onii-san tiene "razón", ikaros-san anis-san porque no mejor vamos a comer porque yo también me muero de hambre.

Ikaros y anis aceptaron lo que les dijo goku su maestro y la chica creeper para ir a comer. Bueno chicas sujétese a mí, yo tengo una forma más rápida de ir allá donde vamos a comer.

Las chicas guardaron las capsulas que les dio goku en sus bolsillos. Después de haber guardado las capsulas cada una se agarró fuertemente a goku.

Ikaros se agarró a el brazo derecho de goku. Anis se sujetó a la espalda de goku colocado ambas manos en la espalda de él. Y la chica creeper ¡abraza fuertemente el pecho! de goku para estar bien sujeta a goku. Goku coloco dos dedos de su mano izquierda en su frente… él se concentró para localizar uno de los distritos a donde ira a comer goku y las chicas.

Tardo un minuto y lo localizo. Se fuero con la teletrasportacion, desapareciendo rápido del lugar donde estaba.

* * *

 **Distrito 20**

Goku, ikaros, anis y la chica creeper aparecieron en una calle donde está algo de personas caminado. Las personas se sorprendieron mucho al ver que apareció un hombre con una ropa extraña, pelo de punta que desafía la gravedad y con una cola de mono.

También se pregunta quienes son esas dos lindas chicas… Que tiene alas de ángel en la espalda, tiene una ropa igual como la del hombre que esta sujetas y tiene colas de mono al igual que el hombre.

Los ciudadanos esta curiosos de saber ¿quién es? La pequeña chica que esta abrazado a el hombre. Se fijaron que ella usa un extraño traje verde con cierre y debajo lleva una ropa igual que los que la acompaña.

Las chicas se soltaron de goku y quedaron sorprendidas al ver que aparecieron en otro lugar como les había dicho goku. Muy bien chicas que les parece si comemos en ese lugar de haya… ¿Qué se llama? Freya fazbear's pizza.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: en el próximo capítulo será una sorpresa y lamento la tardanza de este capítulo… y todavía estoy haciendo los otros capítulos de las otras historias.**


	5. capitulo 5 la tienda de máscaras

**Saiyajin ghoul**

 **Capítulo 5: la tienda de máscaras y las dos ghoul Fueguchi**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo goku ira a la tienda máscaras y aquí lo atacara los un investigador. Y se preguntara porque yo incluí a una versión del restaura de freddy five nights at freddy's, bueno yo lo hice para que en esta historia los animatronics sea femeninos en vez de masculino.**

 **Quizás en próximo capítulo coloque a la protagonista yandere, de yandere simulator. Les gustaría que coloque a yuno, lucy de elfed lief o de otro video juego, etc. Si es así me lo puede sugerir en un comentario y la coloco. Y quizás después en un próximo capítulo agregue a algún personaje de un hentai o de otra serie.**

 **En un próximo capítulo se incluirá alguna chica de otro anime etc, como por ejemplo las de to lo ve ru, u otra bueno eso es todo espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Incluiré chicas de yandere simuletor. De shool days: Moeko Itou- Itaru Itou- Manami Katsura-** **katsura kotonoha- youko Saionji- Sekai Saionji- katsura kokoro- mai kiyoura- Setsuna Kiyoura - Otome Kato- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda-** **Karen Katou-** **Roka Kitsuregawa- Kazuha Nijou-** **Futaba Nijou-** **Kumi Mori-** **Hanon Nijou-** **Ai Yamagata-** **Minami Obuchi-** **y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **Chicas de bleach en el harem de goku: Rangiku, Nell, Loly**

 **Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi (ella no sería novia de Asuma Sarutobi, ya que en esta historia donde aparece en el harem del saiyajin), Nono Yakushi, Konan, Ino Yamanaka, Yūgao Uzuki, Yugito Nii, Natsu Hyūga, Hana Inuzuka, Pakura, Hotaru, Mei Terumī, Tayuya, Mabui, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju. Quiere otra de naruto.**

 **Del anime to love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, run, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, (les dejare decidir si quiere a Riko Yuusaki la versión femenina yuuki rito) Mea Kurosaki, Peke, Ryōko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame y Mio Sawada. (Aunque si quiere que incluya a Haruko Nitta)**

 **SAO: Suguha, Silica, Lisbeth,**

 **Rapelay: Kiryuu manaka (hermana menor de yuuko 12 años), Kiryuu Yuuko (la madre), Kiryuu Aoi (la hija de yuuko).**

 **De De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la madre airi y marina), Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **Las animatronics que aparece en este capítulo también están en el harem del saiyajin criado en la tierra. De Netoge no Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai to Omotta: Ako Tamaki y Madre de Ako.**

 **De dbz: bra, pan, Marron, Maron Clark, vados, Towa, Kaio-shin del Tiempo, Tights Brief, Panchy Brief, Liu Xing Long, Zangya, Annin, Princesa serpiente, Ranfan.**

 **los Personajes de dbz pertenece al estudio Toei Animation y al maestro akira toriyama que fue quien hizo los personajes de dbz y los personajes de tokyo ghoul fuero creado por Sui Ishida y fuero publicado en anime por el estudio de animación Studio Pierrot.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragón ball, lucharemos por la gloria**

 **Lucharemos por la Gloria, hacia la victoria**

 **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**

 **El mundo estaba en caos pero logre vencer**

 **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**

 **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**

 **Aunque sufriré yo diré: NO!Me rendiré.**

 **Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar**

 **"La maldad no es verdad recordare" No me defenderé**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón**

 **OH Yeah!**

 **El rencor nunca te sanara de dolor de hoy**

 **Ni la Paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**

 **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**

 **Aunque y te negué esta vez, YO! Te aceptare**

 **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran valor**

 **Es lo que usare para luchar, está en mi corazón**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nunca te abandonare**

 **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**

 **Yo usare el poder, a luchar, A GANAR!**

 **Aunque a veces Héroes he sido, muchas asesino**

 **Yo un salvador seré**

 **y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tú poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Saiyajin ghoul**

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad la enciende y coloca que la gravedad sea de 10000g. Goku concentra energía en su cuerpo y crea una copia de el con un poco más de poder para pelear y tener más poder.

[ **Aprovechare que goku está entrenado para hacer que los habitantes de la tierra del universo dónde venimos. Sepa quién es el verdadero salvador que los ha salvado que es goku y no es ese idiota de que solo le gusta ser un idiota petulante que robo el crédito de salvar a el universo que fue goku que había destruido a buu]**

El goku copia se transformó en súper saiyajin fase 4 y goku usa un súper kaio ken para empezar. Goku se mueve muy rápido atacado y ataca de frente a su copia enviado un poderoso puñetazo de su mano izquierda y su copia bloquea el ataque de goku levantado su brazo derecho y bloquea muy fácil el puñetazo de goku. Goku aprovecho que su copia lo está bloqueado y le lanza una pata en el estómago y termina escupiendo algo de saliva.

Goku copia se movió de donde estaba rápidamente apareció detrás de goku y le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda y luego le dio una poderosa patada y lo envía volado hacia una esquina de la nave.

Agh agh agh aaa ahh vaya ese golpe si dolió mucho tendré que tener cuidado en este entrenamiento y no bajar la guardia contra mi copia en súper saiyajin fase 4. Raghhhhhh raghhhhh ahora pelearemos en serio para seguir este entrenamiento ya quiero superarme raghhhhh rahhhh Súper Kaioken aumentado 20 veces. El cuerpo es rodeado por una aura roja intensa y su poder se duplico más que antes igualado el poder de la copia que había creado en súper saiyajin 4.

Goku vuela rápidamente y aparece frente de su copia y le comienza dar muchos golpes en el estómago para luego darle una poderosa patada que lo manda volado.

La copia se recuperó unos minutos moviendo su cabeza "levanto su mano izquierda y empezó a disparas bolas de energía de color azul hacia goku" goku esquiva algunas y usa su manos para mandarla a otro lado. Algunas de las bolas de energía llegaron donde la copia de goku el las esquivo enviándolas con su mano hacia otras partes que explotaron.

Goku aprovecho que su copia esta distraído y coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos y hace un Taiyoken. Taiyoken haaaaaa. Mucha luz cubrió todo el lugar la copia trata de percibir en ki de goku para atacarlo.

Goku aprovecha que su copia esta unos momentos ciega de la vista por el Taiyoken y se acerca a él. Rápidamente le pega golpes en estomago tantos golpes que causo que votaran algo de saliva y sangre. Goku junta sus manos y le dan poderoso ataque que lo envía al suelo donde está ahora rondillas.

Goku juntas sus manos es rodeado por una aura de energía de color rojo y prepara un KameHameHa. Recibe el poder aumentado 10 veces de mi ka...me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Goku disparo un poderoso KameHameHa aumentado 10 veces es de color rojo.

Oh rayos no podre esquivar eses ataque mejor le envió un KameHameHa rahhhhhhhhh haaaa. Una aura de color dorado cubre el cuerpo Goku copia coloca sus mano juntas y empieza a reunir energía para usar un KameHameHa. El goku copia abrió los ojos ya termino el efecto del Taiyoken ahora está preparado para usar el KameHameHa.

Rayos tendré que usar esto ka...me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. El poderoso KameHameHa de goku y su copia chocaron creado un poderoso choque para demostrar quién gana y recibirá todo el daño.

Haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa rayos tendré que acabar esto rápido mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a que use diferentes kaio ken tendré que aumentarlo. Espera un momento no estarás pensado en aumentar el poder del kaio ken verdad tendré que aumentar más mi poder haaaaaaa.

El cuerpo de goku copia es rodeado por una aura dorada muy poderosa que llego hasta arriba de la nave y poderoso KameHameHa que usa incremento más. Rayos tengo que aumentar el poder del kaio ken haaaaa Súper Kaioken aumentado 30 veces haaaaaa rahhhhhhh.

El poder de goku incremento bestialmente. El aura de goku y su copia esta chocado y el KameHameHa aumentado diez veces incremento mucho el poder y sigue chocado. Las auras de goku y su copia rodea toda la nave y el choque de energía súper poderoso se siente en el planeta y fuera del planeta todo el lugar tiembla por tanto poder despedido de ellos dos.

Haaaaaaaaaaa ganare de una vez y terminare el entrenamiento para comer una semilla del ermitaño y recuperar mi fuerza. Veremos quién gana pues haaaaa tendré que usar el máximo de mi poder haaaaaaaa raghhhh.

Ninguno de los dos quiere ceder está muy parejos en poder las energía sigue muy parejas tratado de ganar uno y que el otro reciba mucho daño.

Las energías que seguía chocado explotaron ambas creado mucho humo y goku y su copia esta algo heridos botado sangre al recibir esa poderosa explosión ambos. Ambos esta esta respirado cansadamente porque está muy agotados ellos dos siente que debe terminar la batalla rápido.

Tendré que terminar rápido Súper Kaioken aumentado 40 veces raghhhhh haaaaaa. No me queda mucha energía para luchar contra mi creador que esta usado un Súper Kaioken aumentado tendré usar la energía que me queda y arriesgarme raghhhhhhh rahh ahhhhhh.

El cuerpo de goku copia volvió a estar rodeado de energía preparado para enfrentar a goku Y terminar rápido. Goku y la copia se mueve rápido chocado sus puños creado ondas choques por los poderosos golpes que dan entre sí. Goku hace unas poderosas patadas que le pega a su copia en tres costillas rompiéndolas. Gokku copia le salió algo de sangre de su boca y el pecho está herido sangrado por los golpes.

El goku copia lazo dos bola de energía de color dorado que le cayó en la cara a goku y en el pecho dejándolo muy sangrado. Las heridas de ellos dos se cura rápidamente lo que les queda son rasguños y sangre seca. Las costilla de goku copia se repararon lo único que tiene en su cuerpo son algunas heridas y rasguños.

Sonido de respiración… Sonido de respiración… Sonido de respiración… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja parece que tu cuerpo está agotado por usar tantos kaio ken veo que quieres terminar rápido verdad yo también porque sé que nosotros hemos gastando mucho ki.

ja, ja, ja, ja, ja estas en lo correcto ambos hemos gastado mucho ki así que debemos terminar y demostrar nuestra fuerza.

Goku y su copia se mueve rápido para terminar la batalla rápido chocas sus puños una y otra vez creados poderosas ondas de choque se siente fuera de la nave. Se agarraron las manos para tratar de ver quien tiene más fuerza en el agarre. Se chocaron las cabezas muchas veces saliendo algo sangre.

Goku aprovecho que su copia se está sobando la cabeza y le pega muchos golpes en estómago y le muerde el brazo izquierdo. Ah ah ah aaa duele que me mordieras terminaremos esto con un solo golpe. Está bien ahora veremos porque nuestro ki disminuye.

Goku y su copia se mueve volado muy rápido choca sus puños con mucha fuerza. Goku usa el Zanzōken creado una imagen de el que fue atacada por su copia. Goku aparece rápidamente detrás de su copia goku agarra sus manos y le pega un poderoso golpe que lo envía hacia el suelo a la copia.

Goku copia se levanta y sale volado rápido donde goku usa el Zanzōken creado una imagen de él. Goku envió un poderoso golpe hacia su copia y cuando llego su golpe desapareció la imagen que creo la copia usado el Zanzōken.

Goku copia aparece detrás de goku le pega una poderosa patada no se dio cuenta que goku había usado Zanzōken y desparece esa imagen que pateo. Goku aparece volado rápidamente del lado derecho envía un poderoso golpe hacia la copia y había vuelto a usar el Zanzōken.

Aparece rápidamente enviado una poderosa patada a goku el goku copia que recibió la patada era otra imagen al usar el Zanzōken está esperado otro ataque. Goku copia hace la técnica de Multi Forma creado cuatro copias que van volado las copia a donde esta goku que está en el suelo.

Tratas de atacarme con la técnica de Multi Forma no servirá esa técnica ¿Por qué? Con la técnica se multiplica por cuatro, reduciendo los atributos de cada cuerpo a un cuarto de su capacidad real y sería muy fácil acabarlos.

Goku coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos. Así los derrotare de una forma rápidamente taiyoken ahhhhh. Una poderosa luz dejo ciegos a todos menos a goku que está preparado para atacarlos.

Goku desaparece de donde esta rápidamente y comienza a golpear a cada copia creada tirada en el suelo quedado el único fue la copia que uso la técnica. La copia que esta volado esta tratado de buscar el ki de goku para no ser atacado porque está todavía cegado está en guardia.

Goku apareció en frente de su copia… dio un poderoso golpe a su copia que atrapo el brazo izquierdo y tiene una sonrisa en la cara y dispara una poderosa bola de energía de ki. Que se la acerco a él estomago de goku y explotado causado mucho humo.

Ahhhhhhh aaaaa ahhh haaa rayos no pensé que me detentaras aun estado con los ojos cerrados. Ja, Ja, ja, ja si no hubiera sacado uno de mis kagunes ese ataque me habría perforado el estómago lo único es que mi estómago esta algo herido. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha nunca pensé que usarías eso para protegerte pero sabes es hora de terminar esto haaaaaaa. Las copias multi forma de la copia de goku vuela rápido del suelo y rodea a goku para atacarlo.

Rayos le puso más poder a las Multi Forma pero si les puso más poder el cuerpo de la copia estará disminuye rápidamente haaaaaa haaa rahh. Goku incremento rápidamente su poder con el kaio ken uso la teletransportacion y le empezó a dar golpes muy poderosos a las multi forma que se destruyeron y volvieron a el cuerpo de la copia que está muy agotado.

Goku se dio cuenta que el ki de su copia está disminuyendo rápido por gastar demasiado ki en las multi formas así que decidió terminar de una vez.

Oye no crees que es hora de terminar esto además porque hemos gastado mucho ki en la batalla. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja tienes razón porque en gastado demasiado ki y es hora de acabar de un solo golpe y ver quien gana.

Goku y su copia se separa volada está en distancia separadas para preparar ambos poderosos ataques para ver quien termina perdiendo. Goku y su copia junta sus manos concentrado energía para preparar poderosos KameHameHa a ellos dos los rodea una aura de color rojo y la de la copia de color dorado.

Ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron los disparado dos poderosos KameHameHa que son de color azul lo ataques chocas tratado ellos dos haber quien sede primero. Terminare esto de una vez haaaaaaa golpe de dragón haaaaaaaaaaa espero que sea suficiente.

Goku uso un poderoso puño de dragón atravesado su KameHameHa llegado hasta su copia atravesado su pecho salió un dragón dorado salió completo destruyendo a la copia que se desintegra en humo volviendo a goku. Jajajajaja vaya parece que perdí y mi cuerpo se desintegra jajaja nos vemos cuando me vuelvas a crear para entrenar deberías comerte una semilla de el ermitaño.

En todo tokyo y el planeta entero se escuchó el rugido de un poderoso dragón al goku usar el puño dragón y los ciudadanos se preguntaban que fue ese rugido. Goku deja de usar el kaio ken cae al suelo esta respirado pesadamente al usar varios kaio ken, está muy agotado su cuerpo al usar varios kaio ken goku se acerca a la máquina de gravedad y la apaga.

Goku está recostado en el piso su cuerpo está muy adolorido al usar diferentes kaio ken. Goku agarra una semilla de el ermitaño de su bolsa se la lleva a la boca y la traga recuperándose de la heridas que tenía (goku obtiene un zenkai poderoso después de esa batalla intensa que tuvo y su cuerpo había recibido muchas heridas en la batalla de entrenamiento con su copia.) Jajajaja vaya este fue un duro entrenamiento pero me sirvió de algo porque si sigo entrenado así mi poder incrementara más creo que es hora de salir y guardar la nave iré a la ciudad para ver qué comprar halla.

* * *

 **Synapse**

En una parte de Synapse esta encadenada una hermosa chica Angeloids. Los Angeloids (un acrónimo de Ángel y Andrés OID) son una serie de máquinas híbridas hechas por Dédalo y Minos. Fueron creados para obedecer las órdenes dadas por los maestros de la sinapsis. Son unas hibridas entre humano y máquina ellos o ellas vive dentro y le obedecer a los que le crearon.

La hermosa chica Angeloids que está apagada ahí Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello que normalmente espasmos.

Ha esmeralda ojos de color, a excepción de cuando se está operando en el modo Urano, durante el cual sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Su cabello también se vuelve más crespo y desordenado y un halo aparece encima de la cabeza. Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4) y su tipo de ala aparece como "variable". La hermosa Angeloids se llama ikaros es una Angeloids de tipo alfa ella la llama Reina Urano o Reina Cielo.

Aparece una hermosa chica Ángel que es la creadora de ikaros que había venido con una Angeloid Médica que había venido con la creadora que se llama Dédalo. Dédalo tiene el pelo azul largo sus ojos son de color Marrón no se ve porque su cabello es largo y se lo tapa. Ella tiene ojos marrones grandes, Ella tiene alas blancas y lleva un collar largo y blanco. Sus medidas son Busto: 89 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 158 cm de altura (5'2) y pesa 49 kg (108 lbs).

Y la Angeloid Médica que la compaña es tiene la apariencia de una adolescente que lleva nada más que un equipo médico simple, completo con el sombrero de una enfermera. Tiene el cabello de color fucsia ojos color verde oscuro, tiene alas de color blancos. Sus medidas son Busto: 76 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 150 cm de altura.

Dédalo: tranquila ikaros hija mía te liberare para que estés fuera de Synapse lejos de las manos de Minos ese bastardo no permitiré que te haga hacer cosas como matar humanos. Así que por eso enviare a ustedes dos hijas mías a la tierra para pueda conseguir un buen amo que las pueda proteger del malvado Minos.

Qué bueno que prepare dos cosas antes de liberarte y esas son que te adaptare tu cuerpo para que puedas entrar ahí si preocuparte que la presión te destruya tu cuerpo. Y la otra cosa que te añadiré es que tengas las mismas habilidades curativas que las angeloid enfermera.

Dédalo saca sus herramientas que trajo para liberar a ikaros y modificarla para liberarla. Ella duro tres hora haciendo la modificaciones de ikaros y luego guardo sus herramientas "y saca un aparato para liberar a ikaros y vaya haya abajo.

Hija mía por favor si ikaros tu hermana o tu nuevo maestro esta heridos para que no muera no quiero que sufra su perdida y este solas. Si madre cuidare que ikaros-san si tiene heridas graves para que no muera cumpliré eso obedeceré lo que me dirá mi nuevo amo.

Qué bueno hija eso me alegra que ustedes se cuidaran ahora cuando libere a ikaros y ella caiga con estos pilares que la tiene sujeta así que tendrás que sujetarte bien. Dédalo saca un aparato de su bolsillo que le permitirá liberara a ikaros de las cadenas ella lo presiona y se cae el lugar que la sostenía.

Luego saco otro dispositivo de su otro bolsillo trasportada directo en su laboratorio pero ante les susurro. Cuídese hijas mías por favor cuide de su maestro espero que sea una persona de buen corazón que las cuide y las puedas proteger de los malvados planes de Minos.

Dédalo desaparece rápidamente gracias al aparato que uso que la llevo a su laboratorio para ver que no la descubrieron a ella tras haber liberado a ikaros y que la acompañara la Angeloid medica a ella.

Se derrumbó el lugar donde esta ikaros cayendo ella y la Angeloid que se está sosteniendo a uno de los pilares con un aparato que le dio su creadora. Cuando la estructura cayo con ellas hacia la tierra donde las envió su creadora para buscar un maestro se abrió un enorme hoyo negro que las lleva a la tierra.

* * *

 **Mundo de Minecraft**

En el mundo de Minecraft es un lugar donde todo es cuadrado hasta los animales, objetos, personas y la comida. Una hermosa chica creeper esta saltado en un bosque jugado un rato para pasar el rato.

La hermosa chica creeper tiene el cabello plateado un traje de creeper, tiene una hermosa piel clara, tiene hermoso ojos azul grande de color azul marino (en internet aparece como es la imagen de esta linda chica creeper loli) ella tiene hermosa sonrisa.

La…la…la…la me pregunto qué are estoy algo aburrida que tal si voy por ahí u juego un rato para quitarme el aburrimiento o quizás puedo jugar con los animales ¡oh vaya pero que es eso!

La hermosa chica creeper vio un portal de color morado y rojo, la chica creeper se sorprendió por el portal que vio nunca antes había visto uno.

Me pregunto qué es esto nunca antes vi esta cosa por aquí en el bosque o en otro lugar "me pregunto quién hiso esto y para que lo aria es extraño que esta cosa este en el medio del bosque" creo que entrare dentro para ver donde lleva esa cosa extraña a ver si lleva un lugar divertido espero encontrar algo divertido.

Me pregunto si fue ese humano minero el que hizo esta cosa extraña que seguro dentro hay algo como comida, dulces o animales yah ye iré de una vez.

La pequeña va saltado felizmente directamente al portal pensado que puede haber comida, dulces o cosa divertida dentro del portal al que entro.

* * *

 **Universo de tokyo ghoul donde esta goku**

Goku salió de la nave luego presiono un boto y la nave volvió a estar en la capsula la guardo en su bolsillo. Goku estaban a punto de ir a la cuidad en alguno de los distritos para comer y comprar ropa.

Goku vio en el cielo y se dio cuenta que apareció un enorme hoyo negro que sale unos pilares. Goku se dio cuenta que los pilares van cayendo al bosque donde esta y se preguntó de dónde salió ese hoyo negro que tenía pilares. Goku sintió dos ki que está cayendo él se está concentrado hasta que supo donde esta uso la teletransportacion desapareció a donde esta esos dos ki.

Goku aparece cerca de un agujero donde sintió esos dos ki el revisa en el agujero y ve a dos hermosas chicas con alas. Goku ve que una de las dos hermosas chicas Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa de color de rosa que está bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro. Ella también tiene un "Ahoge", que es el largo mechón de pelo que sobresale de su cabello.

Sus medidas son Busto: 88 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm. Ella pesa 48 kilogramos (105 libras), se sitúa en 162 cm (5'4).

Goku se dio cuenta que la otra hermosa chica que también esta desmayada. Tiene la apariencia de una adolescente que lleva nada más que un equipo médico simple, completo con el sombrero de una enfermera.

Tiene el cabello de color fucsia ojos color verde oscuro, tiene alas de color blancos. Sus medidas son Busto: 76 cm, cintura: 54 cm y 80 cm Caderas:. Ella está de pie 150 cm de altura.

Goku bajo al agujero a ayudarlas él se acercó donde esta las dos angeloid inconscientes en el suelo. Me pregunto cómo llegarían estas pobres chicas lindas de ese agujero negro algo les habrá pasado.

Goku tiene a una cargada fuertemente sobre su hombro derecho a la chica médica y goku se dio cuenta que tiene alas ambas. Y a ikaros la tiene cargada al estilo nupcial mientras saca uno de sus kagune de su espalda para sujetar bien a la angeloid que tiene en su hombro y no se caiga.

Bien ya está las tengo bien sujetas ahora a salir subiendo fuera del agujero. Mientras estaba arriba cayeron muchos pilares que está apunto de aplastarlos a ellos tres.

Rayos no me dará tiempo tendré que crea un campo de fuerza usado mi ki para protegerlas a ellas dos Goku no se dio cuenta que las chica angeloids que tiene en su brazo y su hombro despertaron y noviero sus alas sacado algunas plumas mientras destruye los pilares que estaba cerca.

Las dos angeloid dice: Comienza la modificación. ( **Impronta** **:** **La impronta es el proceso por el cual un Angeloid, reconocer y establecer una persona como su maestro. Angeloids vistos hasta ahora, huella en sus amos por medio de una cadena envuelta alrededor de la mano del maestro conectado a un collar alrededor del cuello del Angeloid, que simboliza la relación amo-sirviente. Angeloids que no han impresas en una persona y, por tanto, no tienen señor, llevar collares, pero retienen sólo un pequeño segmento de la cadena. El proceso de impresión consiste en la materialización de la cadena alrededor de la mano del maestro, formando así el vínculo entre el maestro y Angeloid. La cadena se puede extender a una longitud, siempre y cuando se necesita o la cadena también se puede representar intangible salvo por el pequeño segmento de cadena unida al collar del Angeloid en aras de la conveniencia. Se desconoce si el segmento restante de la cadena se puede representar intangibles, así como los tres Angeloids primera generación conservan pequeños segmentos de cadena unida a sus cuellos.)**

Secuencia de impresión de datos comenzado…

Secuenciación y perfil genético… completado

Código maestro transferencia… reconocido

Cadena de mando establecida…

Previleje ejecutivo dado a…

Son goku

El collar que tiene ikaros y la angeloid medico está saliendo una cadena que se une a las manos de goku. Representado que la simbolización la relación amo-sirviente está conectada.

Ikaros: Gusto en conocerte amo.

Angeloid medico: Gusto en conocerte amo.

Ikaros: mi nombre ikaros soy una Angeloid de clase mascota.

Angeloid medico: mi nombre es Anís soy una Angeloid clase Médico especialista. ( **nota de autor: Anís es la angeloid Oregano que aparece en el manga de sora otoshimono solo que tiene un nombre diferente** )

Estamos aquí para cumplir tus deseos, maestro.

Goku se dio cuenta que la hermosa angeloid de color rosa tiene unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda. Se dio cuenta también que la otra angeloid la de clase Médico tiene unos hermoso ojos verde y cabello gris.

Ikaros-san y Anís-san puede acercase para usar una habilidad que tengo es que tengo curiosidad de ver en su recuerdos chicas. Como ordene maestro.

Pero antes que nada me puede llamar goku porque mi nombre es son goku y no estoy acostumbrado que me diga amo. Está bien amo goku le diremos así ahora.

Amo goku Nosotras las angeloid fuimos creadas con el fin de complacer a nuestros maestros. Pero antes ikaros-san y Anís-san ustedes cree poder volver esta cadena invisible.

Como desee maestro goku. Ikaros y Anís hace que la cadena que está atada del cuello de ella hacia las manos de goku invisible.

Después de que ikaros y Anís haber hecho eso goku se acercó a ellas dos y toca sus frentes y goku ve todos los recuerdos pasados de ikaros y Anís.

Goku se dio cuenta al ver los recuerdos de ikaros que ella no tiene emociones también se dio cuenta que la pobre ikaros fue ordenada a asesinar a humanos por sus anteriores maestros.

Goku vio en los recuerdos de Anís que ella también estaba como ikaros al no tener emociones. y que lo que hacia ella es para cuidar de las ciudades que rodean la sinapsis, que fueron producidos a gran escala, con la cirugía y la curación habilidades, así como las tareas del hogar, como la limpieza y la recogida de fruta.

Goku vio en los recuerdos de Anís también como la creadora de ikaros las libero de donde estaba encerrada ikaros.

Goku soltó sus manos de la frente de ellas dos para luego colocarlas en su cabeza y acariciarlas. Maestro se siente bien algo le pasa.

No tranquilas ikaros-san Anís-san si me siento bien solo es que me di cuenta que ustedes dos no tiene emociones y me pareció algo triste así que decidí darles emociones.

No me pasa nada ikaros-san solo que me di cuenta al ver en tus recuerdos que tu anterior maestro es un bastardo que te obligaba a matar a seres humano.

Tranquila ikaros no finjas yo sé que eres una Tipo α Angeloid Estratégicos (Alpha) yo no te voy a tratar mal como ese bastardo. Ikaros se sorprendió por lo que le dijo goku a ella su corazón está latiendo algo "rápido" ella se siente bien.

Y no te preocupes Anís yo las protegeré muy bien a ustedes dos siendo un buen maestro para ustedes. **Pensamiento de goku:** creo que se me ocurrió una idea besare a ikaros-san y Anís-san y les pasare un poco de mi poder, también les daré emociones y para que pueda dormir porque.

Por lo que vi las angeloid no duerme ni sueña así que yo quiero que ella pueda dormir. También les pasare adn Saiyajin a ellas dos para que ellas sea mitad saiyajin y poder entrenarlas bien.

Goku concentra algo de su ki en sus labios para besar a ikaros y pasarle un poco de poder y darle emociones y capacidad de soñar y dormir. Se acerca a ikaros y besa sus suaves labios al tocar sus labios eso sorprendió mucho a ikaros que abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperaba que su amo hiciera eso.

Después de besarla a ikaros separo par luego goku besar a Anís en sus suaves labios. Goku Se acerca a Anís y besa sus suaves labios al tocar sus labios eso sorprendió mucho a Anís también que abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperaba que su amo hiciera eso.

Ikaros y Anís sintieron que sus cuerpo está calientes por el beso. Goku termino el beso que le había dado a ikaros y Anís pasándoles energía a ellas dos y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ellas dos le pasa algo.

Goku se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ikaros y Anís esta brillado intensamente de un color dorado y también se dio cuenta que el ki de ikaros y kaya incrementa por la energía que le pasos goku. Iniciado Pandora sistemas mejorados y capacidad aumentadas.

Tipo alpha ikaros "versión" 2 activada.

Tipo medico angeloid Anís versión 2 activada.

La luz que Cumbria a ellas dos se apagaron quedado ellas en su nueva forma evoluciona con el incremento de ki. Se dio cuenta que el ki de ella es igual al que tenía cuando fue a namek él se dio cuenta que si las entrena bien a ellas puede ser alguien muy fuerte vio mucho potencial en ellas.

Goku se dio cuenta que ikaros tiene una cola de color rosa como su cabello y un poder de 532.080 él se dio cuenta que ella puede ser alguien muy fuerte si entrena con él.

Goku vio que Anís tiene una cola de color gris como el cabello de ella y siente que su poder es un poco bajo de unos 451.00… goku se dio cuenta que el poder de Anís es poco bajo que el de ikaros y sabe que si la entrena ella puede ser muy fuerte.

Ikaros y Anís abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que tiene una cola se sorprendieron mucho abriendo los ojos y soltado un leve gemido de sorpresa. Se dieron cuenta de algo sorpréndete que tiene emociones ellas se sorprendieron porque ellas tenía un nivel bajo de emociones cuando fueron creadas.

Tranquila ikaros-san Anís-san no se preocupe ya les di emociones para que no seas tan inexpresivas. Está bien maestro goku y que quiere que nosotras hagamos cual orden nos ordenara para cumplirla.

Antes de que goku le pudiera decir que hacer se abrió un portal cerca donde está. Goku, ikaros y Anís escucha que alguien está cantado dentro del portal luego pasa unos minutos y ve que sale una linda chica con un traje verde con un cierre. La hermosa chica con traje de creeper tiene el cabello plateado un traje de creeper, tiene una hermosa piel clara, tiene hermoso ojos azul grande de color azul marino (en internet aparece como es la imagen de esta linda chica creeper loli).

Ella termino de cantar y se sorprende porque el portal la llevo a un mundo diferente que no es cuadrado todo ella está muy emocionada por investigar. Goku, ikaros y Anís se acercaron a la chica que había salido del portal para preguntarle que hace aquí y que es.

Goku: oye chica que eres y de dónde vienes pequeña. Goku siente que la pequeña chica que salió del portal tiene un poder de unos 15.000 y el piensa en entrenarla a ella también. Goku sabe que si puede entrenarlas a ellas tres juntas, y les incrementaría más que antes.

Chica creeper: yo bueno soy un creeper pero me puedes llamar chica creeper y yo vine a este lugar por un portal que me llevo aquí para ver si era divertido. Oye Onii-san te puedo preguntar tu nombre y por qué tienes cola… sabes eres muy lindo yo puedo vivir con Tigo.

Bueno creeper-chan gracias y tranquila que si puedes vivir con migo y para responder a tu pregunta yo soy un saiyajin y mi nombre son goku. Goku les conto que es un saiyajin dejándolas muy sorprendidas también le conto su historia de cómo llego.

Goku onii-san eres alguien increíble…, estoy muy emocionada que me dejes estar con Tigo. No te preocupes por eso creeper-san además de que veo que puedes ser muy fuerte creo que te entrenare. ¡Sí!, si, si hurra goku onii-san me entrenara sí.

Pero antes creeper-san voy a hacer algo. Goku se acerca a la chica creeper le acaricia las suaves mejillas para después pasarle energía con un beso… besado sus suaves labios. Cuando goku beso los labios de ella le pasa algo de energía y adn saiyajin además de pasarle y que ella tenga también inmortalidad eterna, juventud y regeneración como ikaros y kaya.

Cuando termino el beso – goku se dio cuenta que la chica creeper está toda sonrojada en su rostro no esperaba que la besara dándole su primer beso a ella. El cuerpo de la chica creeper brilla y le aparece una marca en su cuello de un dragón verde chino y le sale una cola de mono… ella no se dan cuenta que tiene una cola saiyajin. Goku onii-san me tomaste por sorpresa porque hiciste eso tengo curiosidad y sentí cuando me besaste me diste energía.

Bueno creeper-chan yo te pase algo de mi poder y ahora eres inmortal y tienes vida eterna con regeneración. Solo una cosa más ve detrás de ti ahora tienes una cola como la mía ahora eres mitad saiyajin. De que hablas goku onii-san no puede ser que yo tengo una cola aunque me pasaste energía y soy algo más fuerte. Ella ve atrás y se sorprende que tiene una cola como le dijo goku y se pregunta porque tiene una.

Bueno creeper-chan ya que no tienes casa te puedes quedar a vivir con nosotros con migo ikaros, Anís y eto. Pero antes creo que debo darle algo a ustedes – goku concentra energía y crea tres capsula que tiene ropa de la talla indicada de ellas y el saco la capsula que tiene las armaduras y la presiono saliendo un armario enorme. Adelante chicas abran la puerta del armario y busque una armadura que les guste y no se preocupe esas armadura son indestructibles las protegerá para que no tenga daño en sus cuerpos.

Ikaros busca y ella elige una armadura de color azul con unas partes rosa. Ella se empieza a colocar la armadura y se dan cuenta que es estirarle y se adapta a su cuerpo.

Anís busco una armadura de color gris con partes negras, ella le gusto esa armadura. Se la coloco en su cuerpo y se dan cuenta que es muy cómoda para su cuerpo.

La chica creeper fue al armario y ella vio una armadura que le gusto y la agarro, que es de color verde y plateado. Ella se la coloca y le gusta mucho esa armadura que tiene puesta sobre su ropa.

Goku les dan a cada una de ellas una capsula que creo para las chicas, ellas se pregunta qué es eso que les dio después de goku haber guardado la capsula de las armaduras. Ikaros: maestro que es esto que nos dan que es esta capsula.

Anís: maestro porque nos dan estas capsulas acaso son algo importante que hiso para que lo protejamos.

La chica creeper: goku onii-san que es esta pequeña cosa que nos diste tengo curiosidad de saber qué es esto. ¿Por qué? donde yo vengo todo es cuadrado y nunca he visto nada como esto nunca en mi mundo sabes goku onii-san.

Bueno chicas lo que acabo de crear para ustedes… es unas capsulas que tiene ropas que se adapta a su cuerpo porque es de su talla. Ahora ya entiendo un poco esto onii-san.

Ikaros: pero maestro porque nos quiere dar esto a nosotras.

Anís: está seguro de darnos… esto a nosotras tres maestro porque ikaros y yo podía invocar ropa y ropa interior con las Tarjeta de Transporte que nos dieron en sinapsis. Estas tarjetas maestro se llama Tarjetas de transporte y son tarjetas que permiten a sus usuarios para conceder deseos a través de la sinapsis. Este es El nuevo modelo de tarjetas que nos dieron y puede conceder cualquier deseo casi sin desaparecer. Y maestro estas son las tarjeta de Los modelos más antiguos sólo pueden conceder un deseo por tarjeta.

Yo les cree eso porque es un regalo para ustedes… así ¿que no se preocupe? y mejor guardamos las tarjetas para algo importante por ahora qué tal si vamos a comer algo.

Chica creeper: goku onii-san tiene "razón", ikaros-san anis-san porque no mejor vamos a comer porque yo también me muero de hambre.

Ikaros y anis aceptaron lo que les dijo goku su maestro y la chica creeper para ir a comer. Bueno chicas sujétese a mí, yo tengo una forma más rápida de ir allá donde vamos a comer.

Las chicas guardaron las capsulas que les dio goku en sus bolsillos. Después de haber guardado las capsulas cada una se agarró fuertemente a goku.

Ikaros se agarró a el brazo derecho de goku. Anis se sujetó a la espalda de goku colocado ambas manos en la espalda de él. Y la chica creeper ¡abraza fuertemente el pecho! de goku para estar bien sujeta a goku. Goku coloco dos dedos de su mano izquierda en su frente… él se concentró para localizar uno de los distritos a donde ira a comer goku y las chicas.

Tardo un minuto y lo localizo. Se fuero con la teletrasportacion, desapareciendo rápido del lugar donde estaba.

* * *

 **Distrito 20**

Goku, ikaros, anis y la chica creeper aparecieron en una calle donde está algo de personas caminado. Las personas se sorprendieron mucho al ver que apareció un hombre con una ropa extraña, pelo de punta que desafía la gravedad y con una cola de mono.

También se pregunta quienes son esas dos lindas chicas… Que tiene alas de ángel en la espalda, tiene una ropa igual como la del hombre que esta sujetas y tiene colas de mono al igual que el hombre.

Los ciudadanos esta curiosos de saber ¿quién es? La pequeña chica que esta abrazado a el hombre. Se fijaron que ella usa un extraño traje verde con cierre y debajo lleva una ropa igual que los que la acompaña.

Las chicas se soltaron de goku y quedaron sorprendidas al ver que aparecieron en otro lugar como les había dicho goku. Muy bien chicas que les parece si comemos en ese lugar de haya… ¿Qué se llama? Freya fazbear's pizza.

* * *

 **Comienza historia**

 **Distrito 20 - Freya fazbear's pizza**

Goku y las chicas llegaron y entraron dentro, del restaurante de pizza del distrito 20. Goku y las chicas se sorprendieron de ver que el restaurante es enorme, y que también hay unos robot que son animatronics en el restaura de pizza. Freya Fazbear Ella es un animatronic femenina de forma de oso con la piel marrón y moreno, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ella también tiene orejas de oso pardo y las mejillas ruborizadas rojos. Ella lleva un pequeño sombrero de copa negro y rojo, una cinta negro alrededor de su cuello, dos grandes botones negros sobre sus enormes pechos C.

Toy Bonnie la coneja Ella es un animatronic femenina con de color cielo azul de pelo, junto con la piel de color azul con blanco plantillas. Ella tiene los ojos verdes, mejillas ruborizadas rojos y una cola blanca, junto con grandes orejas de conejo azul, tiene enormes tetas talla D. Ella lleva un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello y bragas rojas.

Chica el pollo. Ella es un animatronic femenina con forma de pollo con el pelo amarillo y la piel, los ojos azules, y bragas de color rosa, además de Llevar alrededor de su cuello un babero de color blanco que tiene escrito en letras grandes "Let's eat!" (traducido al español "¡A comer!").

Foxy la pirata Ella es un animatronic femenina en formo de zorro con la piel de color rojo y marrón, pelo rojo y ojos amarillos. Ella también tiene orejas de zorro rojo y una grandes, rojas, cola de zorro esponjosa. Ella lleva bragas marrones y un gancho en su mano derecha. Por extraño que parezca, la mano izquierda está completamente hecha de metal.

Mangle la pirata Ella es una hermosa chica con blanco y rosado de la piel, el pelo blanco, las mejillas ruborizadas rojos y ojos amarillos. Ella también tiene orejas de zorro blanco y una grande, blanco, cola de zorro esponjoso con una punta de color rosa. Ella lleva una cinta rosada alrededor de su cuello y bragas de color rosa.

Bonnie la coneja tiene un cuerpo de color morado oscuro, sus orejas (Las cual pueden moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, como Freddy y Foxy) y la parte delantera de su cuerpo son de un color más claro, sus irises son de color rojo. Lleva una guitarra de color rojo, usa unas bragas de color rojo, tiene unos pechos talla E que son tapados por un hermoso traje que usa todas las Animatrónicas femeninas del local. El vestido que usa es uno de color azul que tiene escrito en cada vestido el nombre de cada Animatrónics, bonnie usa un lazo rojo en el cuello y bragas rojas.

Toy Chica es un pollo amarillo con un pico naranja, con ojos azules, párpados morados, pestañas largas y pies anaranjados. También tiene unas plumas que sobresalen desde la parte superior de su cabeza. Posee unas mejillas ruborizadas, aunque las suyas son más de color rosa. Tiene un cuerpo muy femenino, delgado, moderno y lleva una prenda color rosa en la parte inferior del cuerpo en forma de unas bragas. Tiene un pico de color naranja igual que su antecesora, pero este es más puntiagudo.

Usa un vestido de color morado, tiene escrito en letras grande su nombre al igual que de sus amigas. Al igual que la otra Chica, Toy Chica posee un babero. Pero, el mensaje ha cambiado de "Let's Eat!" (¡Vamos a comer!") por "LET'S PARTY!" (¡Vamos de fiesta!).

Primavera-Bonnie Ella es una hermosa chica con la piel de oro, pelo rubio, y ojos grises. Ella también tiene orejas de conejo de oro, lleva ropa interior negro, y tiene un botón negro grande en su pecho. Lleva un lazo azul y un uniforme de color oro con letras plateadas grande diciendo su nombre.

Golden freya Ella es un animatronic femenino con el oro y la piel amarilla, cabello rubio, y ojos negros con pupilas blancas. Ella también tiene orejas de oso de oro. Ella lleva un sombrero de copa negro y rojo y negro bragas. Usa un traje marro con letras doradas mayúsculas de su nombre.

Balloon girl Ella es un animatronic femenina muy parecidos a los humanos con la piel caucásica, pelo castaño claro, y las mejillas ruborizadas rojos. Ella lleva un sombrero de hélice, una blusa azul y rojo, y una falda de color azul marino. Bg también tiene los ojos azules de bebé y se encuentra a menudo que sostiene un globo. En la blusa que tiene escrito el nombre Balloon girl.

Goku vio que sale una hermosa chica animatronic de una caja de música la chica es un puppet, Ella es una chica con la piel de color blanco pálido, el pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo, y rosa y púrpura maquillaje. Ella lleva la ropa de tono negro con rayas blancas y negras hairclips.

Goku y las chicas se sentaron en una de las sillas de una mesa que está cercano de todo las animatronics. Cada una de las hermosas animatronics se acercó para presentarse ante el guapo saiyajin que les parece sexy. Hola señoritas clientes y usted joven guapo es un gusto placer conocerlo mi nombre es Freya Fazbear la imagen del restaurant.

Toy Bonnie: Hola señoritas clientes y usted joven es un gusto placer conocerlo mi nombre es toy Bonnie soy compañera de trabajo con mis amigas. Chica el pollo: holas queridos clientes es un gusto verlos mi nombre es Chica el pollo… Foxy the fox: hola queridos clientes y usted joven musculoso yo me llamo Foxy the fox espero que les guste este restaura. Mangle the fox: holi yo soy hermana gemela de foxy me llama mangle es un gusto conocerlos.

. Bonnie la coneja: holas queridos clientes soy Bonnie la coneja y una de las compañeras de mis amigas en los espectáculos que hacemos y mi pequeña hermanita es toy Bonnie. Toy Chica: hola queridos clientes es bueno tener nuevas personas a que venga a nuestra querida pizzería, me presento soy toy chica hermana de chica.

Primavera-Bonnie: hola es un gusto yo me llamo Primavera-Bonnie la hermana mayor de Bonnie y de toy Bonnie es un placer.

Golden freya: holi holi yo soy la hermana mayor freya-san además de que es un gusto muy grande conocerlos.

Balloon girl: holi soy Balloon girl una Buena amiga de mi compañeras y es un placer muy bueno conocerlos clientes.

Puppet: hola clientes es bueno tener nuevos clientes que viene a comer nuestras deliciosas comidas, y mi nombre es Puppet la última animatronics.

-Hola es un gusto conocerlas lindas animatronics soy son goku y estas son mis compañeras ikaros anis y la chica creeper. nos puede traer muchas deliciosas comida ya que tengo mucha hambre y esa puede ser rica pizza. Las animatronics se sonrojaron mucho del cumplido del saiyajin, ya que les parecía muy guapo y adorable además de fuerte.

-las hermosas chicas animatronics fueron a buscar mucha pizza que pidió el cliente goku. Las chicas le traen 20 pizzas, Pescado frito entero, con ensaladas y papas fritas con salsa de tomate, asado de tira, Huevos fritos, Pato Pekín, pollo asado, hot dogs, dulces y fresco. Las chicas y todas las personas en el restaurant quedaron con los ojos abiertos y la boca salida, al ver como come el saiyajin es como un hoyo negro que no tiene vacío.

-uh uff uff uf eso estuvo delicioso toda esa comida que comimos debo decir que es una de las comidas más deliciosas que he probado, y que les pareció ikaros y anis.

Ikaros: maestro tiene razón estuvo delicioso este alimento que hemos probado ahora mismo. Solo que yo estoy sorprendida del apetito que tiene usted maestro ya que es mucho para comer tal cantidad de alimentos.

Anis: estoy de acuerdo con alfa es sorprendente que estuve pueda comer tanto maestro en el estómago.

Goku sonríe mostrado su famosa sonrisa de goku provocado que las mejillas de las chicas tenga un tinte rojo de sonrojo, al ver un sonrisa tan sincera y pura de corazón. Que puedo decir chicas ese es mi metabolismo yo tengo que comer una gran cantidad de comida entrenar y descansar.

Goku y las chicas había terminado de comer tal cantidad de comida, aunque el que comió más fue el saiyajin de pelo de puntas. Goku saco muchos dinero pagado la factura de la deliciosa comida que había degustado.

-el saiyajin criado en la tierra le entrego uno celulares que le había pedido al dragón shenlong que creara, y se los entregó a las dos angeloid y las hermosas animatronics para que tenga el número del saiyajin dentro del celular.

Las chicas guardaron ese celular que les dio el querido saiyajin como algo especial. "bueno es hora que vaya a caminar y ver si encuentro algo divertido por Tokio.

Animatronics: nos vemos cuídate goku-kun/san esperamos que vuelvas a comer aquí en nuestro querido restaurant de pizza. Te daremos más deliciosas comidas cuando vuelvas a venir y esperamos que nos cuentes de ti.

Goku: está bien yo puedo volver venir cuando tenga hambre y no se preocupe chicas yo les contare cuando vulva, mi historia en el pasado.

-Las chicas se emocionaron y se sonrojaron de poder volver a ver al saiyajin de nuevo par a conocerlo.

 **-Goku las dos hermosas angeloid y la chica creeper se fueron del restaurant de pizzas.**

* * *

 **Fuera del restaurant de pizza**

Goku y las chicas fueron a comprar algunas cosas. como ropa y zapatos para tener nuevas cosas.

Goku cuando entro con las chicas a una tienda de ropa, y se estaba cambiado hiso sonrojar a muchas chicas también les salía algo de sangre. Las chicas del lugar se dieron cuenta que era muy guapo el saiyajin… los chicos que vieron a el saiyajin, estaba celosos al ver que está en compañía de tres hermosas chicas.

Cuando las chicas se cambiaron de ropa en los vestuarios, provocaron que el saiyajin tuviera un leve sonrojo al ver que se ve más lindas con algunas de las ropas que se prueba. Las mujeres que pasaba y estaba cerca estaban muy celosas, al ver que son más lindas que las chicas de por ahí… los hombres que vieron quería acercase para mirar y echarles un piropo, no pudieron acercase ya que el saiyajin emitió una aura asesina, formado una forma de un poderoso dragón chino arriba de él y asustado a los hombres.

-Cuando salieron el saiyajin les dice que está muy hermosa, adorables y sexys. Eso provoco que se sonrojara completamente, por la palabras bonitas de goku hacia ellas. Goku envió las cosas que compraron a una dimensión de bolsillo, que se encarga de enviar las cosas del saiyajin donde quiera y el decidió enviarlos a la casa.

Goku: oiga chicas porque no vamos a una librería, a comprar unos libros que me recomendaron. Goku recordó que eto, le había dicho si quería puede comprar los libros de Sen Takatsuki, que fuero escrito por eto y goku tiene mucha curiosidad de saber.

 **Ikaros: bien maestro iremos a una librería comprar libros, ya que le interesa.**

 **Anis: esta será una oportunidad para comprar algunos libros que nos interese, para saber que contenido tiene.**

 **la chica creeper: si podre comprarme muchos libros de caricatura y otras tipos de libros.**

Sale de la tiendas de ropa y mientras caminaba, goku se choca con cuatro chicas chica. Goku se dio cuenta que se había tropezado con unas chicas, son: Yuno Gasai, kotonoha katsura, Ayano Aishi y yuki kurihara.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que una de las chicas, es una hermosa chica de 16 años de una altura de 156.7cm. Tiene ojos de color púrpura oscuro al igual que su pelo, el cual le llega hasta la cintura. Además de un bello rostro, su cuerpo es delgado y maduro para su edad. Una de sus características físicas más importantes es que tiene pechos muy grandes, de talla D y una piel pálida hermosa suave, BWH 102-60-84.

La segunda chica que se había caído Ella tiene la piel clara, el cabello corto de color negro y los ojos grises/negros. Ella mide 165 cm de alto, (5 pies y 4.1 pulgadas), su peso es de 43.5 kg (95.90 libras y el tamaño de su busto puede ser ajustable. Usando el uniforme escolar, ella viste sus medias negras.

La tercera chica: tiene cabello color rosa el cual es bastante largo, usa un peinado de coletas, dos hacia el frente y dos hacia la espalda, sus ojos también son color rosa aunque de un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Es de una complexión delgada y, al parecer, su estatura es un poco menor que la de ikaros. Viste lo que parece un uniforme escolar color blanco con un listón color rojo a la altura del pecho.

Y la última chica: es una niña linda con el pelo corto de color marrón claro ondulado y los ojos de color marrón-rojo. Ella es de 152 centímetros, más corto que un par de chicas de su escuela. viste un uniforme escolar que consiste en una blusa blanca y verde con una camisa verde debajo, un arco verde, falda blanca y verde, calcetines negros largos y zapatos marrones.

Goku se acerca a las chicas agachándose, y ayudándoles a levantar del suelo, las hermosas chicas se sonrojaron completamente al ver a alguien tan adorable y guapo.

Goku: lo siento mucho por no fijarme y chocarme con ustedes, déjeme ayudarles por cierto hola soy son goku.

Yuno Gasai: gracias, por ayudarnos goku-san es un gusto mi nombre es yuno gasai.

Kotonoha katsura: hola goku-kun yo me llamo katsura kotonoha y lo siento por no ver y tropezarme, pero es que tenía estos materiales que me digiero que llevara hoy a la escuela.

Ayano Aishi: h-hola goku-san yo me llamo Ayano Aishi lo siento también por estar despistada y no fijarme del camino, donde iba.

Yuki kurihara: es un gusto conocerte goku-san, yo soy yuki kurihara.

No se preocupe por eso hasta yo estaba distraído, es un gusto conocer a cuatro hermosas chicas como ustedes. Antes que nada déjeme presentarles a mis amigas ikaros, anis y la chica creeper, que bueno que no están heridas y lo siento mucho por no estar pendiente es que estaba pensado en toda la deliciosa comida que comí.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver una sonrisa tan sincera y agradable, les pareció un chico muy inocente y buena persona. Las dos angeloid y la chica creeper se presentaron también, a las chicas que encontró el saiyajin.

 **Pensamiento de yuki kurihara: oh vaya goku-san, es muy adorable y lindo "además" de amable, me pregunto de donde será.**

 **Ayano Aishi: vaya que chico tan guapo es goku-san, espero volver a verlo ya que se ve que es muy amable, tiene una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida.**

 **Pensamiento Yuno Gasai: es alguien impresiónate goku-san, tiene una actitud agradable e inocente es tan lindo. Espero volver a verlo a goku-san ya que me gustaría conocerlo más, y todo de él.**

 **Pensamiento de Kotonoha katsura: es muy amable y lindo goku-kun y esa sonrisa es tan agradable, quisiera poder volver a verlo que tengo algo de curiosidad.**

Oiga Gasai-san katsura-chan Ayano-san y kurihara-chan vamos hacer algo para remediar este error al tropezarme con ustedes, me da su número de teléfono para llamar y tener una cita mañana, y si quiere podemos hablar.

Las chicas se sonrojaron, por lo que dijo el saiyajin y aceptaron dándole su número para encontrarse mañana mismo en el parque donde está.

Goku: por cierto katsura-chan yo te ayudare a llevar, todo esos materiales a tu escuela para no tener problemas, ya que veo que es demasiado.

Goku recogió todo el material de estudio con una sola mano, las chicas estudiantes, las angeloid y la chica creeper estaba sorprendidas de la fuerza del saiyajin y amabilidad hacia una persona al querer ayudarla.

Yuki kurihara: es increíble lo fuerte que eres goku-san, también muy amable al querer ayudar a katsura-san.

Ayano Aishi: ¿me pregunto goku-san acaso le gusta entrenar a usted? Eres hombre increíble amable y fuerte.

Yuno Gasai: eres muy amable son-san al querer ayudar a katsura-san, espero vernos mañana "aquí" ya que tengo algunas preguntas.

Kotonoha katsura: g-gracias por querer ayudarme goku-kun ya que me cuesta llevar todo ese material sola, a la secundaria.

Goku: para mí no es "ningún" problema llevar esto y ayudarte, para responder a su pregunta si yo entreno mucho ya que yo quiero ser muy fuerte para pelear contra oponentes fuertes.

Goku tenía amarrada su cola saiyajin en la cintura para hacerla parecer un cinturón, las angeloid y la chica creeper que ahora tenía cola también se la colocaron en la cintura como su maestro.

Las tres chicas se despidieron de saiyajin y de kotonoha, para planear que hacer mañana en la cita.

* * *

 **Universo de dragón ball**

 **Casa de bulma- patio de la casa**

 **Siete hermosas mujeres esta paradas hablado, y abajo de ellas "están" las esferas del dragón. Las seite hermosas mujeres son bra, Ranfan, Maron Clark, Marron, pan, Panchy Brief, Tight.**

 **Marron es una hermosa jovencita de 18 años, utiliza un vestido rosa con mangas largas color blanco y unas botas de lluvia blancas con amarillo. Usa un peinado de dos colectas, tiene unas tetas talla C y unos hermosos ojos de color azul marino y su cabello es rubio.**

 **Bra es una linda chica de cabello turquesa usa un conjunto rojo rubí que consiste en un top que deja ver su abdomen superior descubierto, falda, guantes hasta el codo y botas hasta el muslo. El cabello lo luce suelto con una vincha también roja. Usa una especie de collar y aretes dorados. Así mismo usa un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada en la falda. Su talla de teta es D, su ojos son de color azul cielo y su edad es de unos 20 años.**

 **Son Pan es una hermosa su cabello negro sedoso es largo creciéndole hasta la nuca y tiene una pañoleta naranja atada en su cabeza, Pan es idéntica a su abuela paterna, Chi-Chi, Es una niña 19 años de piel clara y ojos negros al igual que su cabello. Usa un gi naranja pesado y detrás tenía el kanji de goku, pantalones de entrenamiento de color naranja y zapatos como los de goku.**

 **Maron Clark es una hermosa sexy de cabello azul celeste, y los ojos del mismo color. Su talla de tetas es E, usa una camisa de color rojo y debajo usa un sostén de color blanco, debajo usa una minifalda media de color amarillo y debajo usa botas vaqueras de color marron.**

Tights Brief es una hermosa chica alta de piel muy clara, de ojos negros y cabello color miel; Tights viste un vestido morado corto con jeans rotos justo en las rodillas también usa botas vaqueras y una boina. Tiene su tetas talla B y usa un collar en el cuello.

Ranfan es una hermosa chica sexy, viste una camiseta azul, unos pantalones gris, zapatillas de color rojo, sostén y Bragas de color rosado. Su pelo es de color violeta del mismo color de su cabello, Mide 1,68 metro y pesa 50 kg y sus tetas son talla F.

Panchy Brief es una hermosa chica, aparenta ser mucho más joven que su esposo fallecido. Panchy tiene un cuerpo delgado y el pelo rubio. Sus ojos se cerraron casi siempre sin embargo, todavía es capaz de ver todo con claridad cuando se encuentran. Panchy también se observa que llevar ropa de lujo y joyas. Lleva un vestido azul, unas botas de color amarrillo y sus ojos son color azul cielo.

Pan: que bueno ya que, recogimos las siete esfera del dragón y podre ver para conocer a mi abuelito son goku.

Bra: si, si eso lo se pan-san nosotras te ayudamos a conseguir todas las esferas del dragón. Yo te ayude, porque yo también tengo curiosidad de ese goku-kun y quizás podamos tener una aventura donde está.

Pan asintió lo que le dijo una de sus amigas, ya que ella también quiere tener una aventura donde está su abuelito goku.

Marron: yo también tengo curiosidad de ver de nuevo, goku-san ya que lo conocía de pequeña. Y quiero que me entrene, cuando vayamos.

Maron Clark: he tenido curiosidad de ver a ese tal goku, ya que he visto fotos donde aparece y me parece muy lindo.

Panchy Brief: oh tengo ganas de volver a ver a él joven goku, ya que se puso muy guapo.

Tights Brief: vaya mama, no pensé que te importara tanto ese amigo de bulma-san.

Panchy Brief: jejejeje, que te puedo decir Tights yo tengo un cariño hacia goku desde pequeño.

Ranfan: hace unos años que no veo, al lindo de goku y cuando vi algunas de sus fotos me sorprendí de lo lindo que sea puesto en los años.

Las chicas les salen una gota de sudor por el comentario de la chica, que estaba junto a ellas.

Pan: es hora de invocar a Shen Long para que cumpla nuestro deseo.

Pan: sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo.

El cielo se oscurece y de las esferas del dragón sale un dragón es; Shen Long se muestra con cuernos de ciervo, dientes afilados, piel escamosa verde, ojos rojos, cuatro dedos en cada pie, un cuerpo serpentino largo (la cola ocupa tres cuartas partes de su longitud), los bigotes de largo que fluyen y una larga cabellera verde en sus mejillas en forma de medialuna. A diferencia de los dragones occidentales, que tienen grandes alas plegables dorsal en la espalda, que no tiene ninguna.

Shen Long: dígame les cumpliré su deseo, son tres deseos.

Pan: queremos que nos des, a nosotras la eterna juventud.

Shen Long: eso es muy fácil, grhhh.

Los ojos rojos del dragón brillan cumplido el deseo de las chicas. Pizza, Ranfan, Panchy Brief, Tights Brief y Maron Clark volvieron a ser jóvenes y las otras 3 chicas no cambiaron ya que se había detenido el envejecimiento de ellas.

"dígame ahora su segundo deseo, para" volver a dormir.

Bra: por favor Shen Long queremos, que nos hagas inmortales.

El dragón tardo unos minutos para pensar.

Shen Long: está bien eso no es un problema para mí.

Los ojos rojos del dragón brillan cumplido el deseo de las chicas, y dándoles la inmortalidad que deseaba.

-Ahora dígame cuál será su último deseo.

Marron: queremos, que nos envíes a donde esta son goku, puedes hacerlo.

Shen Long: si, puedo hacerlo y como ustedes quiere ir las enviare.

Las chicas desaparecieron, una luz roja transportándolas a donde está el saiyajin. El dragón desaparece con las esferas del dragón, los guerreros z sintieron que el ki de las chicas desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Academia Sakakino**

Goku y la hermosa Kotonoha habla un poco mientras entra en la entrada de la academia, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper sigue al saiyajin esperado para comprar libros como prometió.

Kotonoha: eres una persona increíble goku-kun por todo eso que me has contado, además de muy fuerte.

Goku: si bueno jajaja kotonoha-chan, si quieres yo te puedo entrenar como a las chicas, bueno si tú quieres.

Goku le sonríe felizmente a la hermosa de kotonoha, provocado que se sonroje un poco algunas de las chicas que los veían tuviera celos al ver a la hermosa de kotonoha con el saiyajin. Los chicos tuvieron muchos celos al ver a goku con cuatro hermosas chicas, lo miraba con rabia todos los chicos.

Kotonoha: pero que dices, goku-kun tú crees que yo podría hacer eso y entrenar con Tigo.

Goku: claro a mí no me importa entrenar con Tigo kotonoha-chan, ya que eres una hermosa chica.

Goku acaricia a la hermosa kotonoha en el rostro con su mano libre, ella se sonroja completamente.

Las chicas que vieron eso, se pusieron muy celosas por la escena que ve. También se pregunta quienes son esa dos que acompaña al saiyajin.

 **Pensamiento de Sekai Saionji: me pregunto quién es ese chico tan guapo, es más lindo que makoto y que ara con esa idiota de kotonoha.**

 **Sekai Saionji apariencia: es una hermosa jovencita de 17 años de cabello marrón, ojos Azul oscuro BWH 84-62-86, altura 155cm. tiene una estructura media, con una altura media con un busto de la media, pero en el tamaño más grande Ella tiene el pelo castaño corto y profundo que llega un poco más allá de sus hombros que rizos ligeramente por detrás, así como uno de curling "pelo idiota" hacia arriba. Usa las ropas femeninas del colegio.**

 **Setsuna Kiyoura al ver al saiyajin tuvo una emoción en el pecho, dándose cuenta que se parece a su personaje favorito de anime goku de dragón ball. Ella se pregunta si es real o alguien haciendo un buen cosplay del personaje son goku.**

 **Setsuna Kiyoura apariencia: es una hermosa chica pequeña su altura es 142cm, BWH 74-54-76. Su cabello es de color negro, ojos rojos la chica de 14 años su piel es pálida… viste el uniforme femenino de la escuela, utiliza una cinta en el pelo.**

 **Pensamiento de Setsuna Kiyoura: ¿Me pregunto quién será ese muchacho? Ya que se parece a mi personaje favorito de dragón ball son goku, tiene un parecido ideático completamente a él… Pero no creo que sea él ya que él es un personaje de anime y no es real, si fuera real estaría muy emocionada de conocerlo.**

 **Pensamiento de Hikari Kuroda: quien es ese sujeto que acompaña a kotonoha, parece muy extraño ese cabello que tiene y ese ve que es lindo además de fuerte. Acaso será su novio o alguien que se la coge a esa odiosa kotonoha.**

 **Hikari Kuroda apariencia: Hikari es una hermosa chica de 17 años de cabello marrón, ojos verde altura 161cm BWH 82-64-88. Hikari es ligeramente más alto que Sekai y Kotonoha, y cuenta con mediciones similares con el anterior. Su característica más destacada es su peinado anillos de calamar.**

 **Pensamiento de Otome Katou: oh vaya ese chico es lindo y fuerte, lo que me sorprenden ese cabello extraño. Quien será ese extraño que esta con la odiosa e idiota de kotonoha, ya que la esta ayudado llevar los materiales que dijimos a esa estúpida que los traiga hoy.**

 **Otome Katou apariencia; es una linda chica de 18 años de mediana estatura, con ojos marrones y cabello castaño largo medio atado en una coleta. Ella es bastante pequeña en apariencia, pero tiene una amplia cadera, solamente Setsuna Kiyoura menor que ella, en el departamento del busto. Su altura es 164cm, BWH 78-63-88cm.**

 **Pensamiento de Hanon Nijou: me pregunto quién será ese chico lindo que está cerca de kotonoha-san mi amiga (por cierto Hanon Nijou es una de las pocas amigas que tenía kotonoha en esta historia para que sepa.) quizás sea un nuevo amigo o su novio que consiguió.**

 **Hanon Nijou apariencia; Hanon es una hermosa chica de 18 años luce el pelo bob corte marrón verdoso con los mismos ojos de color, lleva una diadema azul en la cabeza.**

 **Pensamiento de Kazuha Nijou: Se ve que es lindo y fuerte ese chico, me pregunto si será amigo de kotonoha-san o su novio tendré que preguntarle luego a mi amiga kotonoha-chan. Espero que me lo presente y si es su novio, le preguntare si me dejara compartirlo entre nosotras.**

 **Kazuha Nijou apariencia; Kazuha es una hermosa chica de 16 años cabello Café verdoso ojos Café verdoso, Ella, junto con su hermana gemela, hermana mayor y su madre toda soportar un gran parecido con la otra. La única manera de distinguirla de sus hermanas son su diadema de color vino y usa el uniforme femenino de la academia.**

 **Pensamiento de Futaba Nijou: vaya que chico interesante el que acompaña a kotonoha-chan, ya que se ve que es lindo y fuerte. Tendre que ir como mis dos hermanas a averiguar quién es y si nos puede presentar, para conocerlo.**

 **Futaba Nijou apariencia:** **Futaba es una hermosa chica de 16 años cabello Café verdoso ojos Café verdoso, Ella, junto con su hermana gemela, hermana mayor y su madre toda soportar un gran parecido con la otra. La única manera de distinguirla de sus hermanas son su diadema de color marrón claro.**

 **Pensamiento de Karen Katou: quien será ese extraño chico tiene una cara de idiota, pero se ve lindo me pregunto quién será acaso será amigo de konotoha. Ya que si es así tengo curiosidad de quien es tendré que preguntarle, para obtener respuestas.**

 **Karen Katou apariencia; Karen es una chica con el pelo castaño corto atado con cintas en twintails. Ella también tiene los ojos marrones como su hermana, Otome. A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, Karen parece tener un busto mucho más grande, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Altura 152cm, BWH 88-63-82.**

 **Pensamiento de Kumi Mori: quien será ese chico guapo que esta con la inútil de kotonoha, la esta ayudado a llevar los materiales que le dimos por orden de** **Otome-san. Tendremos que reprender a esa estúpida de kotonoha, por pedir ayuda a ese chico musculoso con extraño peinado.**

 **Kumi Mori apariencia: Kumi es una hermosa chica de 15 años de cabello castaño, ojos de color verde lleva una diadema en la cabeza de color amarillo. Su altura es 152cm, BWH 77-58-80 usa el uniforme femenino de la academia.**

 **Pensamiento de Natsumi Koizumi: quien es ese chico que esta junto a kotonoha, seguro otome va a querer golpear a la ingenua de kotonoha ya que le pidió ayuda a él. Y eso que le había dicho otome el día anterior, que no pidiera ayuda para traer esos materiales.**

 **Natsumi Koizumi apariencia: Natsumi es una hermosa chica de 16 años Ella tiene de punta púrpura pelo hasta los hombros y los ojos de color azul pálido. Su altura es 163cm, BWH 82-62-84cm su atuendo es consiste en un chaleco negro con una corbata de lazo rojo centrado a lo largo con blusa blanca de manga anhelado por debajo y una falda negro.**

 **Pensamiento de Minami Obuchi: ese chico se ve que es muy guapo y fuerte, ya que seguro otome va querer regañar a kotonoha yo quisiera saber el nombre de él. Me pregunto si será un amigo de kotonoha o su novio ya que tiene suerte.**

 **Minami Obuchi apariencia; Minami es una linda chica de 16 años de cabello marrón y ojos Marrón. Su altura es de 164cm BWH 78-62-82cm usa un uniforme que consiste en un chaleco negro con una corbata de lazo rojo centrado a lo largo con blusa blanca de manga anhelado por debajo y una falda negro y medias.**

 **Pensamiento de Roka kitsuregawa: ese chico es lindo, quien será ese chico que acompaña a kotonoha-san.**

 **Roka kitsuregawa apariencia: ella es una hermosa chica de 16 años,** **Ella tiene el pelo morado, que se vincula con dos colas de caballo suelto. Para tener una referencia que es más alto que Setsuna y más corto que Sekai y tiene mediciones similar a ella. Su altura es 150cm, BWH 85-64-88, ojos Aguamarina,**

 **Pensamiento de Nanami Kanroji: quien rayos es ese chico, que esta con kotonoha acaso será un amigo o su novio. No será que ese tipo la ayuda a cambio de favor sexuales de esa puta.**

 **Nanami Kanroji apariencia; es una linda chica marimacha de 17 años, su cabello es de color morado claro y ojos grises altura 173cm, BWH 98-68-91cm. Uniforme consistirá en chaleco negro con una corbata de lazo rojo centrado a lo largo con blusa blanca de manga anhelado por debajo y una falda negro y medias.**

 **Pensamiento de Ai Yamagata: quien es ese chico lindo que está junto a la estúpida de kotonoha. Quizás deba ocurrírseme una idea para, aprovecharme y robarle ese chico a kotonoha que no sé si es su amigo o novio.**

 **Ai Yamagata apariencia: es una linda chica de cabello Púrpura y ojos Púrpura ella tiene 16 años. 156 cm de altura e su estatura, BWH 76-54-81, usa unos lentes y viste Uniforme consistirá en chaleco negro con una corbata de lazo rojo centrado a lo largo con blusa blanca de manga anhelado por debajo y una falda negro y medias.**

 **Taisuke Sawanaga: quien rayos es ese tipo que esta con la linda kotonoha, vaya bastardo suertudo si es su novio.**

Pensamiento de Taisuke Sawanaga: tengo ganas de agarra a esa linda de kotonoha, y tomar por sorpresa sin que nos moleste y violarla.

Makoto Itou: quien será ese chico extraño que acompaña a katsura-san seguro es su novio.

Pensamiento de Makoto Itou: porque siento que he visto a ese tipo en alguna parte, solo que no me acuerdo de dónde.

Goku, kotonoha, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper entra a un salón que le guio la hermosa kotonoha, donde tenía que llevar los materiales que le encargaron a kotonoha. Cuatro chicas estaba siguiendo a kotonoha y los que la acompaña setsuna, Roka kitsuregawa, Hikari Kuroda, Nanami Kanroji, Sekai, Futaba Nijou, Kazuha Nijou y Hanon Nijou.

* * *

 **Dentro del salón**

 **Goku y las chicas ayudaron a kotonoha colocado los materiales de estudio en los lugares vacío del gabinete.**

 **Kotonoha: gracias goku-kun me ayudaste mucho a llevar todo esto, eres una buena persona.**

 **Goku: no es problema para nosotros kotonoha-chan ya que si cargabas todo eso tu sola, terminarías agotada y con una parte de tu cuerpo adolorida.**

 **Ikaros: el maestro tiene razón kotonoha-san, ya que es malo para un cuerpo no entrenado como el tuyo, cargue tanto peso ya que provocaría un desgaste a tu cuerpo.**

 **Anís: es verdad lo que dice ikaros ya que un humano normal no lo soportaría cargar tal peso.**

 **La chica creeper: es muy malo terminar herido por estar cargado peso muy pesado, causo un daño muy malo al cuerpo.**

 **Kotonoha: creo que tiene razón goku-kun ikaros-san anis-san y creeper-chan, ya que eso puede agotar el cuerpo humano.**

 **Se oye la puerta del salón abrirse y entra una otome katou enojada con sus amigas que la sigue al ser sus seguidoras;** **Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi y Kumi Mori. Otome se acerca a kotonoha para agredirle y gritarle, por haber pedido ayudada.**

 **Otome katou: "estúpida" kotonoha que te dije yo, que no pidieras ayuda ayer para traer esos materiales que te mande.**

 **Minami Obuchi: Oh kotonoha una cosa quien es chico que te acompañaba, es acaso tu novio o amigo.**

 **Natsumi Koizumi: quien es ese chico que te acompaña, acaso es tu amigo o novio. O alguien al que le pediste que viniera a ayudarte a cambio de favor.**

 **Kumi Mori: aunque sea tu novio ese chico como se te ocurre pedirle ayuda a llevar esos materiales, inútil te habíamos dicho que no pidieras ayuda a alguien tanto quieres que te pegue.**

 **Se abre la puerta y entra Setsuna Kiyoura, Karen Katou, Hikari Kuroda, Nanami Kanroji, sekai saionji, Futaba Nijou, Kazuha Nijou Hanon Nijou y Ai Yamagata. Goku se pregunta quienes son todos esas hermosas chicas que entraron.**

 **Goku detuvo a otome que estaba por golpear a kotonoha en el rostro, sorprendió a todos ya que la sujeta del brazo izquierdo y muestra una cara seria.**

 **Otome** **katou: ¡Oye suéltame el brazo que me haces daño bastardo! Porque la proteges acaso te importa ofreciéndote favores sexuales, ya que no creo que sea tu novia.**

 **Goku enojo demasiado por ese comentario que hiso otome ya que no le gusto que insultara a la hermosa kotonoha.**

 **Goku: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTUPIDA NO TE PERMITO QUE INSULTES A KOTONOHA! A mí no me importaría ser más que un amigo y yo ere el novio de kotonoha, UNA COSA TE VOY A DECIR maldita bastarda si me entero que dañaron a kotonoha se las verá con migo entiendes.**

 **Goku muestra uno de sus majestuoso kagune y perforado la palma de otome y su hombro derecho después de soltarle el brazo izquierdo. Ella grita fuertemente de dolor y cae al suelo asustada en posición fetal, las chicas esta asombradas y algo asustadas. El saiyajin desapareciendo su kagune y mostro una sonrisa amigable, calmado el ambiente.**

 **Goku: lo siento si las asuste chicas con mi actitud, pero no me gusta personas con actitud y personalidad como ella que le gusta intimidar a la pobre kotonoha. Es muy malo que ustedes chicas crea esos rumores y chimes estúpidos, que dice que la hermosa kotonoha usa su hermoso cuerpo, para tener mejores etc.**

 **Kotonoha se sonrojo por esas palabras del saiyajin que la había protegido de otome, le late el corazón a ella y las otras chicas hermosa chicas al ver que es un hombre que se preocupa. Se dieron cuenta que estaba mal eso que le hacía a la pobre kotonoha.**

 **El saiyajin ve que perdió mucha sangre otome cuando la daño, el saiyajin se agacha y le da una semilla del ermitaño en la boca para que se recupere. La recoge al estilo nupcial en sus brazos, besándola y pasándole un poco de ki las heridas de otome se curaron. La deja de nuevo en el suelo y el saiyajin se dan cuenta, que ella lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada en el rostro, sus brilla de emoción.**

 **Las chicas tenían un poco de celos de que el saiyajin, beso a otome y les pareció injusto. El saiyajin la mira seria después de lamer algo de sangre que quedo de ella.**

 **Goku: espero que deje de molestar a kotonoha-chan, por cierto cuáles son sus nombres chicas.**

 **Otome katou: lo siento por mi actitud ya que no debí creer esos rumores hacia kotonoha, yo me llamo Otome katou.**

 **Minami Obuchi: hola un gusto conocerte lo siento por también creer esos rumores extraños, yo soy** **Minami Obuchi.**

 **Natsumi Koizumi: hola soy Natsumi Koizumi es gusto conocerte, soy una de las amigas de otome-san.**

 **Kumi Mori: yo soy Kumi Mori una amiga de otome, quien eres tú.**

 **Karen Katou: hola lo siento por el comportamiento de mi hermana mayor otome, ya que ella es muy inmadura.**

 **Hikari Kuroda: hola yo Hikari Kuroda es un gusto conocerte, me sorprendiste completamente y asustaste con lo que le hiciste a otome.**

 **Setsuna Kiyoura tenía los ojos emocionados y tenía sus suaves cachetes sonrojados.**

 **Setsuna Kiyoura: hola es un gusto mi nombre es Setsuna Kiyoura, una pregunta tu nombre es son goku.**

 **Goku les dice que sí, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas excepto a las angeloid y la chica creeper. No esperaba que en verdad existiera son goku un personaje que vieron de pequeñas, la pequeña Setsuna Kiyoura se emocionó al igual las otras chicas sorprendiendo al saiyajin, las angeloid y la chica creeper.**

 **Nanami Kanroji: hola goku-kun yo me llamo Nanami Kanroji es un placer conocerte en persona.**

 **Sekai saionji: nunca pensé que existiría goku-san, ya que apareces en la serie dragón ball. Hola yo me llamo sekai saionji.**

 **Futaba Nijou: es impresiónate que el "héroe" goku del anime dragón ball exista y lo veamos. Hola soy Futaba Nijou.**

 **Kazuha Nijou: hola goku-san es un placer conocerte ya que yo al igual que mi hermana gemela queríamos conocerte. Es gusto yo me llamo Kazuha Nijou la hermana gemela de futaba.**

 **Hanon Nijou: es una sorpresa saber que existes goku-kun ya que muchos ve la serie donde apareces. Yo soy la hermana mayor de futaba y kazuha.**

 **Roka kitsuregawa: yo también de muy pequeña veía tu serie goku-kun, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre Roka kitsuregawa.**

 **Ai Yamagata: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por entrar aquí de repente goku-san ya que yo tenía algo de curiosidad.**

 **Goku: es un gusto conocerlas a todas ustedes chicas, pero bueno antes de irme debo presentarles a ikaros, anis y chica creeper. Buenos nos vemos chicas tengo un asunto que hacer.**

 **Antes de que se fuera las chicas, e incluso kotonoha le digiero al saiyajin que se quedara un poco más para hablar. Goku acepto quedarse un poco más, y lo que lo sorprendió que cada una de las chicas, tomaron turnos y lo besa en los labios sorprendiendo al saiyajin criado en la tierra.**

 **Goku: ¡Oiga chicas porque me besaron no entiendo!**

 **Chicas de school days: todas nosotras queríamos aprovechar y besarte, ya que queremos conocerte goku-san/kun/sama y saber un poco más de ti.**

Goku: está bien acepto eso disfrute de esos besos, de sus delicados y dulces labios. Solo les hare una pregunta que me responda, si usted quiere o no ya que no las forzare, y es si quiere ser mis novias porque se ve injusto quedarme con una y que todas sufra llorado. Y la pregunta va también para ustedes tres también chica creeper, ikaros y anis.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por el comentario del saiyajin, se quedaron pensado unos minutos hasta que decidieron que todas seria las novias del saiyajin. El saiyajin acepto eso y sonrió de felicidad, les conto algunas cosas del hasta que escucho el timbre que indica, que entre a los salones.

Goku: bueno mejor nos vemos mañana "sábado" ya que lo tiene libre, y podemos tener un rato libre.

Las chicas aceptaron la cita que le propone el saiyajin criado en la tierra, esperándola impacientes el día.

Goku sujeto a las dos hermosas angeloid y la chica creeper, desapareciendo usado el kai kai que había aprendido al ver usarla kibitoshi.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas hasta que se acordaron que sonó el timbre y se va corriendo a su salón.

* * *

 **Fuera de una librería**

 **Goku ikaros anis y la chica creeper aparece fuera de una librería al azar de todo tokyo. Las dos angeloid y la chica creeper esta sorprendidas por lo que ve, al aparecer de repente fuera de una librería.**

 **Ikaros chibi: maestro no entiendo como hiso para que lleguemos aquí tan rápido, si estábamos en la escuela de kotonoha.**

 **Anis: yo también me pregunto lo mismo maestro como hiso eso, ya que no fuero las cartas.**

 **Chica creeper: tengo curiosidad goku-onii-san** **de cómo lo hiciste ya que es sorprendente de lo rápido que llegamos aquí.**

 **Goku: bueno jajaja chicas yo use una técnica que copie fácil de kibito-shi que me permite ir a cualquier lugar que se me ocurra, y aparezco ahí.**

 **Las chicas entendieron lo que le explico el saiyajin criado en la tierra muy bien. Goku y las chicas entraron dentro de la librería comprado libros de eto, algunos libros interesantes para que aprenda la chica creeper y el saiyajin obtenga algo de información de este mundo y los ghoul.**

 **Goku envió las cosas que compraron a algunas de las habitaciones con sus poderes.**

 **Goku: chicas bueno ya que compramos los libros, vamos a ir a una cafetería.**

 **Chica creeper: bueno vamos goku-onii-san a probar un poco de café donde dices.**

 **Ikaros: está bien maestro vamos a ese lugar que dice maestro.**

 **Anis: bueno maestro vamos, ya que siempre lo seguiremos.**

 **Goku: haya tiene un rico café que hace, y les gustaran mucho chicas.**

 **Goku y las chicas se fueron del lugar, como les había dicho su maestro goku.**

* * *

 **Anteiku -3:30 Pm**

 **Se escucha la campana de la puerta de la entrada, del restaurant entrado goku, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper. Yoshimura, touka, irimi y koma se pregunta quienes son esos que acompaña al saiyajin ya que no parece normales.**

 **Pensamiento de yoshimura: que extraño porque goku-san tiene en todo su cuerpo el olor de mi hija, es muy extraño. y no solo es el olor de mi hija sino también el de rize.**

 **Pensamiento de touka: que es ese extraño olor de este idiota, huele a rize y alguien más que desconozco ya que huele a otra ghoul. Quienes son esas que lo acompaña viste raro, y que son esas cosas que tiene en la espalda.**

 **¡Hola a todos yoshimura, touka-san, irimi-san, koma-san! Déjeme presentarles a las que me acompaña son ikaros, anis y chica creeper.**

 **Las tres chicas se presentaron ante los ghoul de anteiku, quienes se preguntaban que son ellas. Goku y las chicas se sentaron en una mesa vacía, irimi se acerca para tomar lo que pedirá.**

 **Irimi: goku-san y tus acompañaste que pedirá para comer o beber.**

 **Goku: yo quiero un cuatro, cuatro emparedados, dulces y un pollo frito para nosotros.**

 **Irimi: su pedido estará en un momento goku-san espere.**

 **El saiyajin y las tres chicas esperaba a la comida, hasta que llego con los café. El saiyajin sonrió esperado poder probar ya ese rico café que hace en anteiku ya que le gusta mucho.**

 **Irimi les trae sus pedido al saiyajin, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper cuando llego se la comieron tranquilamente su comida.**

 **Goku: ufff estuvo deliciosa la comida, y también estuvo muy bueno este rico café que disfruto.**

 **Ikaros: es cierto maestro estuvo deliciosa la comida que acabamos de comer, el café tenía un sabor exquisito.**

 **Anis: qué bueno que está satisfecho maestro, ya que tenía curiosidad si estaría satisfecho.**

 **Chica creeper: me sorprendiste mucho al comer 30 platillos en el anterior restaura goku-onii-chan, en verdad tienes un apetitito muy grande.**

 **Lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a todos los clientes ya que nunca ha visto a alguien que coma tal cantidad de alimento sin tener alguna enfermedad o indigestión.**

 **Goku: jajajaja es que yo tengo un hábito diferente al de los humanos normales ya que desde pequeño vivía en un bosque solitario. Pero bueno es hora de ir a caminar y pasear por aquí.**

 **Cuando estaba por salir de anteiku fueron detenidos por alguien, de ahí.**

 **¿…?: espera un monto antes de que te vayas déjame decirte algo importante.**

 **Goku se voltea y se dan cuenta que era touka quien le están hablado ha él.**

 **Touka: espera un momento idiota yoshimura-san me dijo que te acompañara a comprar, cerca de un distrito.**

 **Irimi: es una lástima yo quisiera acompañarlos, nos vemos otro día goku-kun.**

 **Goku: nos vemos otro día irimi-san no te preocupes ya que yo vendré mañana y podremos hablar un poco.**

 **Irimi: estaré esperado mañana y te prepare un delicioso bento con un rico café, cuídate goku-kun.**

 **Goku: uhhhh comida estaré esperado para comer tu comida y probar deliciosa alimento. –le dice goku a irimi provocado que se sonroje, mientras él está imaginado los delicioso platillos saliéndole baba de la boca.**

 **Touka: ya deja eso de una ves irimi-san ya que tengo que llevar a este baka (idiota) donde uta para buscar el encargo.**

 **-Touka agarra el brazo del saiyajin saliendo de anteiku, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper los sigue atrás de él. Goku agarro a las otras chicas y uso el kai kai desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente, goku pensó en el lugar que le dijo touka para aparecer ahí.**

* * *

 **Clínica medica**

 **Es una pequeña clínica médica propiedad de un ghoul llamado Asaki Fueguchi, tiene dibujos pegados en la pared dibujado por su hija.**

 **-El dueño de la clínica está atendiendo a un cliente que vino, Asaki está recetándole un medicamente, y su linda esposa e hija esta tranquilamente en una cama cerca de él.**

 **Cliente: ¡Si muchas gracias por atenderme doctor!**

 **Asaki Fueguchi: cuídese. –El siguiente, pase adelante.**

 **Alguien tira al anterior cliente sobre el escritorio del médico, que estaba muerto.**

 **Cliente: Ayúdeme.**

 **Yamori: toc, toc… finalmente te encontré.**

 **Asaki Fueguchi: yamori…**

 **Yamori: Perdí la cosa esa que habías hecho para mí. -yamori se truena uno de sus dedos mientras habla con el doctor, esposa está nerviosa y su hija muy asustada. –Quiero que me hagas otra.**

 **Asaki Fueguchi: Bien…**

 **Yamori: entonces… regresare pronto.**

 **Yamori sale de la clínica, dejo a la familia ghoul que estaba asustada cuando llego.**

 **Esposa: cariño…**

* * *

 **HySy ArtMask Studio- Distrito 4**

 **-Goku, touka, anis, ikaros y la chica creeper llegaron al distrito 4, bajaron una escaleras encontrándose con una puerta que tenía arriba un.**

 **-Touka esta sorprendida preguntándose como llegaron ahí, hasta que goku le respondió que fue el quien la llevo con una técnica.**

 **Goku: oye touka porque querías que viniéramos aquí me puedes explicar.**

 **Touka: que el jefe no te dijo, que hoy "teníamos" que buscarte una máscara… para ocultar tu identidad de las personas con maletines, ellos se encarga de cazar a los ghoul y matarlos, el maletín que usa tiene una arma especial creada para matar a los ghoul, usado el kagune de los ghoul asesino en esas armas llamas quinqué.**

 **-Goku entendió la explicación que le esta contado touka, recordado algunas cosas que le dijo eto cuando estaba despierta… -acerca de los miembros del ccg y que usaba armas poderosa hechas del kagune.**

 **Goku: gracias touka-chan ahora entiendo la explicación de por qué necesito una máscara.**

 **Touka: si lo que sea Baka (idiota).**

 **Abre la puerta entrado dentro de la tienda máscaras, sorprendiéndose del lugar.**

* * *

 **Base ccg**

 **Muchos investigadores esta reunidos, hablado de quien fue ese enorme ghoul mono.**

 **Marude: Este es el estado del Distrito 11. Están comenzado a mostrar claramente un movimiento organizado. Lo extraño es que se había observado un enorme ghoul mono en el bosque y no es normal, está cerca del distrito 20 donde fue visto.**

 **-Puede ser solo cuestión de tiempo para que se inicie una guerra. Eso es todo lo que tenemos.**

 **Marude: ¿Alguien tiene algo más que quiera reportar?**

 **-Un investigador levanta la mano, para dar su reporte de un ghoul.**

 **Amon koutaro: Amon Koutaro, investigador de primera clase. Primero comencemos con esto. -se muestra en la panta una imagen del armar que usaba yamori.**

 **Amon koutaro: Hace 3 meses, Jasón del distrito 13, estuvo en contacto con un ghoul de rango S en el distrito 20, quien eran un devorador compulsivo. Esto fue dejado por el en la escena del crimen.**

 **Marude: ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Amon koutaro: creo que es la herramienta médica de un ghoul. Cuando la analizamos. Descubrimos que estaba hecha del acero de una "quinqué" Actualmente no conocemos el objetivo de Jasón. Sin embargo me gustaría reportar. Que el hecho de que desde su contacto, las devoraciones haya cesado. – merece una meticulosa "investigación".**

 **Marude: lo que significa que hay algo muy grande en el distrito 20. Justo lo que se esperaba del mejor de la clase en la academia. Mado, bien por ti… tener bajo tu cargo a un compañero tan excelente como estén.**

 **Kureo Mado: Gracias por el cumplido, aunque si pudiéramos terminar esta reunión lo antes posibles, podría usar mi tiempo de forma más productiva.**

 **Marude: como siempre, eres una persona de pocas palabras. Bien. Mado y amon, continúen con eso, ahora estarán encargados del distrito 20. -¿Entendido?**

 **Amon: sí.**

 **Marude: con esto se concluye, que el hecho de que los ghouls del hasta ahora esta tranquilos distrito estén activos, es un presagio de los tiempos que se avecina son terribles. Sin embargo nuestro propósito aquí en el ccg, es expulsar a cada uno de los ghouls de tokyo. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ese es el único trabajo que deberíamos estar haciendo! ¡Y eso no ha cambiado! - ¡bien, vamos a concéntranos y a hacerlo!**

 **Todos: sí.**

 **Marude: ¡Esta reunión se levanta! ¡Retírense!**

 **Amon y mado esta caminado hablado del caso de Jasón. – Mado: De todas formas, con esto ahora somos libres para identificar el distrito 20.**

 **Amon: sí. Como sea, esta es la única pista que tenemos.**

 **Mado: Es suficiente. Ya hemos atrapado la punta del hilo. Ahora solo tenemos que seguirla, hasta llegar al otro extremo.**

 **Amon: sí.**

 **Mado: Distrito 20, ¿Eh?**

 **Amon: ¿Mado-san?**

 **Mado: no es nada. El gourmet, El devorador compulsivo… y también Jasón…**

* * *

 **Dentro de la tienda de mascaras**

 **Goku, anis, ikaros y la chica creeper se sorprendieron al ver tantas mascaras extrañas.**

 **Chica creeper: buoh vaya este, lugar tiene muchas mascaras quiero que me compres una goku-onii-san.**

 **Anis: así que estos ghoul usa mascara para ocultarse de los investigadores, que los cazan. –murmura la angeloid anis para ella.**

 **Ikaros: nosotras también deberíamos tener unas máscaras, maestro para no llamar la atención de los investigadores.**

 **Goku: está bien ikaros-san, anis-san y creeper-chan les comprare una máscara a ustedes.**

 **Touka: uta-san. ¡Buenas tardes! – cielos, ¿estará durmiendo?**

 **Goku sintió el ki del dueño de la tienda de máscaras, que está debajo de una sábana él ya está prevenido de si es un peligro. Se acerca a la sabana levantándola.**

 **Uta: buu.**

 **Goku: hola.**

 **Uta quedo sorprendido que no asusto al saiyajin, que lo había querido asustar.**

 **Touka y las chicas se voltea dónde goku, dándose cuenta del ghoul sentado.**

 **Touka: ¿Qué estás haciendo uta-san?**

 **Uta: pensé que te sorprendería.**

 **Touka: este es uta-san, quien te hará la máscara a ti y las que te acompaña.**

 **Uta: soy uta.**

 **Goku: hola soy son goku, es un gusto conocerte deja que te presente a las que me acompaña.**

 **Anis: hola buenas tardes soy anis sirvo a al amo goku-sama.**

 **Ikaros: hola yo soy ikaros, sirvo fielmente al maestro.**

 **Chica creeper: hola soy Chica creeper pero mi onii-chan goku me llama amber.**

 **Uta estaba olfateado al saiyajin, y sorprendiendo a goku y las tres chicas.**

 **Uta: tu olor es algo diferente, y tienes dos olores de dos chicas ghoul. Touka-san, entiendo que las palomas están activas.**

 **Touka: sí.**

 **Uta: El distrito 20 es pacífico y agradable, normalmente esas personas los dejan tranquilos. Como pensé, este es olor es de rize-san y otro de otro ghoul.**

 **Touka: últimamente tsukiyama parece estar activo tentado a su suerte.**

 **Uta: así que es ella.**

 **Goku: Disculpa, uta-san ¿El distrito 20 es más pacífico que los otros distritos? –yo no sabía eso del distrito 20.**

 **Uta: trata de vivir un tiempo en otro lugar y lo entenderás. Si quieres puede pasar la noche aquí. –si tienes suerte, podrás ver algo de canibalismo, es muy divertido.**

 **Goku: quizás venga y me quede otro día, ya que puedo ver algo interesante.**

 **Uta: debe ser agradable para ti, que exista un lugar como anteiku, ¿no es así? – siéntate ahí, te tomare las medidas. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?**

 **Goku: no.**

 **Uta: ¿Algo con los metales o platicos?**

 **Goku: Todo está bien- ¿Quieres que te cubra toda la cara? –no me gustaría que me cubra toda la cara. –Como es la primera vez que usas, será mejor que sea solo la mitad. Uta dibuja en su cuaderno que debe incluir para hacer la máscara del saiyajin.**

 **Goku: Bien… -¿Quieres un bocadillo? –enseñándole un ojo humano al saiyajin. goku lo acepta y se lo comen, dándose cuenta que esta delicioso el ojo.**

 **Goku: awwwww sabia delicioso eso que comí.**

 **Uta: goku-kun, ¿No tienes novia? – la pregunta sorprendió a las chicas, ya que no sabe si tiene novia.**

 **Goku: eso es un secreto.**

 **Uta: entonces eres uno de esos… de esos chicos que tienen más atención por las lindas mujeres maduras.**

 **Goku: no a mí no me importa si una mujer es madura o actúa como una niña pequeña. Disculpa uta-san, ¿esas preguntas tienen que ver con algo?**

 **Uta: lo tiene. Me siento más motivado si te conozco más. – uta saca algo de un cajo para medirle la cara al saiyajin.**

 **Uta: ¿Qué hay con touka-san?**

 **Goku: debo decir que es una chica ghoul interesante, fuerte y linda y espero combatir con ella para ver qué tan fuerte es.**

 **Touka se sonrojo por lo que escucho del saiyajin ghoul, ya que no esperaba eso. Baka (Idiota) goku. – dice touka murmurado para sí misma, por el comentario del saiyajin.**

 **Uta: jajajaja goku-kun vaya que eres muy divertido, ¿qué raro que no te asustara la actitud de touka-san? – a mí no me parece mala persona touka ya que ella muestra una actitud ruda, y otra agradable. Le dice goku a uta tranquilamente, mientras está siendo medido su cabeza.**

 **Uta: yo creo que se esfuerza mucho en tratar de convivir y vivir cerca de humanos. –Goku: ¿Se esfuerza mucho?**

 **Uta: para que podamos mezclarnos en la sociedad humana, necesitamos tener una máscara que nunca nos quitaremos. Si sospecha de nosotros por un momento, estamos acabados.**

 **-Touka agarra una máscara probándose, mientras hablan goku y uta.**

 **Uta: Tenemos que actuar con mucho cuidado en público o privado. Para que no nos veamos muy implicados. Ella vive su vida aceptado ese riesgo. Su trabajo en anteiku… incluso ir a la escuela…**

 **Goku: es dura la vida de touka-san, al tratar de actuar como humana al los ghouls parecerse a los humanos.**

 **Uta: Pero cuando me llega ocasionalmente un cliente humano, mi pulso se acelera, es algo difícil de explicar, pero… es divertido.**

 **Después de haberlo medido, hiso lo mismo con las otras tres chicas para tener la idea de las cuatro más caras de ellos.**

 **Goku Compro una máscara de licántropo negro para él, hasta que esté hecha su máscara, amber la chica creeper le dijo a goku que le comprara una mascar de panda y se la compra… anis eligió una máscara de Scream pidiéndosela a su amo y ikaros eligió una máscara de medusa… su maestro le compro las máscaras a las chicas.**

 **Touka, goku y las chicas salieron de la tienda de máscaras preparándose para irse. Goku se colocó sus brazos en cabeza sonriendo feliz, ya que se le ocurrió algo.**

 **Goku: oye touka-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **Touka: Eh que quieres preguntarme.**

 **Goku: veras lo que quiero es mañana probar tus habilidades de combate, en una batalla amistosa para ver si te puedo ayudar entrenado.**

 **Touka: vale idiota vamos hacerlo mañana, solo espero que no te arrepientas.**

 **Goku: jajaja si tranquila ahora sujétese a mí, para ir rápidamente a anteiku.**

 **Se sujetaron a goku y el saiyajin pensó en el restaura anteiku, usa el kai kai desapareciendo.**

* * *

 **Anteiku**

 **Goku y las chicas aparecieron tranquilamente, dándose cuenta que no hay clientes en anteiku.**

 **-Suena la campana de la puerta, de anteiku.**

 **Touka: ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que las dos ghoul que entraron eran: primero una hermosa ghoul de 27 años es delgada, bastante alta y con una cara amable. Ella tiene pelo de color castaño, su cabello estaba recogido hacia el lado izquierdo de su hombro con tres flores adornándolo. Ella llevaba un vestido en color pastel claro atado a la cintura con un cinturón naranja trenzado, suéter de color amarillo pálido y una bufanda color rojizo.**

 **La otra ghoul es pequeña, adorable que está asustada y es tímida está detrás de su madre. Ella es una hermosa chica de 14 años usa una camiseta marrón por abajo de un Suéter color crema, hombreras de lana anaranjada claro, una falda azul claro, acompañada de mallas color amarillo que combinan con la falda, y unas botas color crema como su suéter.**

 **Ella tiene pelo corto hasta los hombros de color marrón claro, y usa una diadema negra y/o azul con flores. Ella tiene los ojos marrón/castaño como su cabello.**

 **Las dos ghoul estaban mojada ya que había empezado a llover afuera después de llegar.**

 **Ryouko Fueguchi: touka-chan… ¡¿Ryouko-san?! –dice touka corriendo rápido donde está la ghoul y su hija para ayudarla.**

 **Touka: ¡Goku, unas toallas!**

 **Goku: ¡Sí!**

 **Goku trajo las toallas secándolas, su cuerpo mojado y ropa.**

 **Ryouko Fueguchi: lo siento mucho, siento darles molestia llegado.**

 **Touka: de ninguna manera. Hinami, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hinami…**

 **Goku y las chicas se dieron cuenta que esta llorado hinami sobre la ropa de su madre. Decidió hacer algo para que no este triste, invocado dos peluches usado sus nuevas habilidades al estar fusionado al dragón legendario shenlong… goku se acercó arrodillándose a la pequeña y adorable hinami, él ya le toca el hombro llamado su atención. Ella se voltea tímidamente viendo al saiyajin ghoul.**

 **Hola hinami-chan soy son goku es un gusto conocer a una linda chica como tú, toma esto como regalo espero que nos podamos llevar bien y conocer. El saiyajin le entrega un oso mediano de color marrón, que sonríe felizmente ella se sonroja por el comentario cariñosamente del saiyajin pareciendo alguien divertido. Ella lo acepta agarrado el oso.**

 **Hinami: G-Gracias goku-onii-chan es un placer conocerte, guardare este oso con cariño.**

 **Goku: jajaja que bueno que te gustara ese osito hinami-chan, toma aquí tengo otro para ti amber para que lo disfrutes.**

 **Sonríe el saiyajin tocado el cabello de la linda hinami en la cabeza revolviéndolo, provocado que se sonrojara y sonriera después de acariciarle la cabeza, le dan el otro oso a amber (Chica creeper) quien grita de "alegría" y salta por el regalo del saiya.**

 **Amber: gracias, gracias goku-onii-chan por este lindo y suave osito.**

 **Pensamiento de touka: que extraño es esto como hiso goku-san para traer dos peluches.**

 **Goku: qué bueno que les gusto a ambas esos ositos, eso me alegra ver a dos lindas chicas como ustedes sonriendo.**

 **Las dos lindas chicas se sonrojaron por ese cumplido, ikaros y anis se dieron cuenta que su amo es una persona muy amable al querer entregarle un regalo a las dos pequeñas chicas. La madre de hinami sonrió al ver que su adorable hija querida sonrió después de lo asustada y preocupada que estaba.**

 **Ryouko Fueguchi: ¿Touka-san y yoshimura-sama?**

 **Touka: está adentro. Goku… ¡Dale otra seca!**

 **Goku: si, toma y "séquese" para que no pesque un resfriado.**

 **Ryouko Fueguchi: Muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo- de saiyajin ghoul**

 **Hola soy goku que como es posible, que mi nieta pan y otras chicas de mi mundo esté aquí.**

 **Pan: esto será muy divertido poder verte y estar con Tigo.**

 **Goku: que extraño me encontré con una extraña chica llamada tsukiyama, que habla raro. Tendré una batalla amistosa con touka y veré a las chicas estoy emocionado.**

 **Que es esto me encontré a un chico muerto en un Parque del distrito 11, el "próximo" capítulo de ¡saiyajin ghoul es el encuentro, la chica gourmet… la chica zorra y la escapada exitosa!**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Quiere incluya chicas de kanokon y dxd. Y si me dice que elimine a algunas chica de school days lo are entonces.**

 **Estoy pensado colocar chicas de hentai por supuesto, por supuesto les dejo decidir si quiere que incluya chicas de dxd, como enemigos poderosos que le cause problemas al saiyajin.**

 **Cual quiere que sea la máscara de hinami y su madre para colocársela, y no sea la de ese pollo.**

 **Quiere que la versión femenina de tsukiyama sea parte del harem o no.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghoul Saiyajin**

 **Capítulo 6: la cita del saiyajin, el encuentro con las chicas de su mundo, la gourmet y la muerte del padre de hinami.**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo se encontrara goku con la versión femenina de tsukiyama shuu, como las chicas que fueron transportadas del mundo de dragón ball, hacia el lugar donde hay ghoul.**

 **La única chica de yandere simulator que coloque será la prota del juego, y como leí un comentario aquí se sabrá si rize termino embarazada después del intenso sexo apasionado con goku.**

 **Como quiere que se llamen el hijo(a) de goku y rize y el hijo(a) de goku y eto, para colocarlo cuando nazca sus nombres. Quiere que bills sea una mujer y sea parte del harem del saiyajin criado en la tierra.**

 **Avísame si quiere que coloque cosas de otros anime en esta historia ya que estaría incluidas en la historia.**

 **La hija de goku y rize se llamara katsuari es un juego de palabra japonesa ketsuare que en español es sangre. Le agradezco a kiryu2026 un amigo de face que me dio una idea para el nombre de la hija… ichiro takatsuki son será el nombre del hijo de goku con eto o si quiere otro nombre sugiérame.**

 **De Son Goku Harem: De Shool Días: Manami Katsura- Katsura Kotonoha- Youko Saionji- Sekai Saionji- Katsura Kokoro- Setsuna Kiyoura - Otome Kato- Ver detalles Ver mapa Hikari Kuroda- Karen Katou- Roka Kitsuregawa- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou-** **Kumi Mori-** **Natsumi Koizumi - Inori Ashikaga - Ai Yamagata- Minami Obuchi .**

 **De Minecraft: Chica creeper (amber su nombre).**

 **De Sora no Otoshimono: Ikaros, anís,** **ninfa,** **Astraea,** **Caos.**

 **De Dragon Ball: pan-BRA-** **vados-** **la col rizada - Panchy broly- apretado Breve-fem** **breve-maron Ranfan hija de krillin-** **Brianne de Chateau- cliente central** **Margarita- jerez.**

 **De DXD: Ophis- Ravel- Koneko-Asia-Xenovia-Irina-Sona-Kuroka- Serafall Leviatan-** **Aika Kiryuu-** **Bennia-** **Mitelt-** **RuRuKo Nimura-** **Raynare-Grabiel.**

 **Decidí no colocar de naruto de será para otra historia. Le agradezco al que me sugirió diciendo: Si pon a chicas de DXD y a Fem Broly para Goku.**

 **De Mirai Nikki: yuno gasai.**

 **De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.**

 **Yandere Simulador: yandere-chan (Ayano Aishi).**

 **Momokuri: Yuki Kurihara.**

 **De tokyo ghoul: rize- eto- touka- hinami Fueguchi-female tsukiyama shuu-Kurona Yasuhisa-** **Nashiro Yasuhisa-Akira mado-** **Tooru Mutsuki-** **Roma Hoito-** **Hairu Ihei-** ( **Cascanueces lo dejare en un tal vez si ustedes quiere que la coloque en el harem)-** **Ryouko Fueguchi-** **Ayumu Hogi-** **(quiere a itori en el harem)**

 **TATARA x Yumitsu Tomoe**

 **Maron Clark quiere que se quede con ariman u otro personaje como amon.**

 **Kuki urie se quedara con Ching-Li Hsiao o quiere que se quede ella con otro. Iba hacer traer a Uruka Minami que reviva renaciendo de la quinque en la que se usó en el anime manga de su kagune para renacer teniendo la misma edad.**

 **Kaya Irimi quiere que este con goku o que sea con otro tipo como koma.** **Saiko Yonebayashi será como una hija que se encariñara con goku como su padre y entrenándola.**

 **Quiere que suzuya sea una mujer ya que lo parece, o que Kiyoko Aura sea parte del harem. Pienso hacer a que Miza Kusakari sea pareja de naki.**

 **Pizza de Freya fazbear: Juguete Bonnie por mujeres femenina Chica- Foxy-** **Destrozar la Tema-** **juguete chica-** **Primavera Bonnie- oro freya-** **Muchacha del globo y de marionetas.**

 **Pensándolo mejor are Primavera Bonnie y Bonnie la coneja forme una animatronics siendo una parte de una y de otra.**

 **chicas de dbz que viajara a tokyo ghoul: bra, Ranfan, Marron hija de krillin, pan, Panchy Brief, Tight Brief, vados, margarita.**

 **Deseos que pidieron las chicas de dbz eterna juventud,** **inmortales y enviarlas al mundo donde esta goku.**

 **Casa de goku, es una muy grande de dos pisos y 4 baños con dos cocina, muchas habitaciones espaciosa.**

 **Deseos de goku: una bolsa de Semillas del Ermitaño ilimitadas,** **una capsula que tenga una nave con aparato de gravedad,** **comida ilimitada dentro de una capsula, una capsula con ropas saiyajin indestructibles masculina y femenino, dinero ilimitado que sale de sus bolsillo.**

 **Habilidad de poder hacer copias con el mismo poder,** **la cola crecida,** **hacer mi casa más grande por dentro con muchas habitaciones y cosas para la cocina y cosas eléctricas de una casa, segundo la nave por dentro la puedes hacer más grande por dentro para tener cosas para entrenar como pesas etc. Tercero puedes hacer que mi casa sea indestructible para que ningún ataque la dañe.**

 **Cuarto una puerta que pueda aparecer con mi mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Y que dentro se pueda modificar la gravedad con un aparato halla muchas habitaciones, baños y un campo de entrenamiento.**

 **Quinto que la comida infinita de uno de mis deseos que pedí cuando estaba en el hospital que este dentro de una capsula. Sexto me aparezca mi báculo sagrado y que sea indestructible para que no sea destruido uno de los recuerdos de mi abuelito gohan.**

 **Séptimo que traigas mi nube voladora a este mundo y que sea indestructible. Y que sea una más grande y los únicos que no se puede montar en ella seria personas malvadas. Pero algunas personas como eto, rize pueda montarla y algunos amigos.**

 **Y el último deseo seria que me des un poder para viajar a otros universos abriendo portales. Y un poder que me permita mostrarles mis recuerdos a las personas que yo quiera.**

 **Goku tiene los cristales demoniacos, tenía energía negativa ahora tiene energía positiva porque el fusionarse a con el cuerpo de goku fue purificado por el corazón puro. El cristal que aumenta el poder de alguien malvado que los use. Esos cristales alimentan al usuario de odio y furia y si se enoja su poder incrementara por el nivel de odio, enojo y furia que tenga. El poder no es igual por esos cristales que le incrementaba su poder.**

 **Los cristales que se unieron a el cuerpo de goku incrementaron sus poderes el de goku y shenlong. –el saiyajin criado en la tierra tiene la habilidad de respirar en el espacio y agua de la raza de freezer, como también tiene inmunidad contra las enfermedades y con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y eterna juventud que le dieron a goku el dragón de los deseos.**

 **Nuevas técnicas elementales desbloqueadas que son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, drenado eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo… así que no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, prisión de hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Estrella Nova, Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, campo de llamas, armadura de calor.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: gran tsunami, tornado de agua, escudo acuático, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática y dragón de agua.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: dragón de viento, Huracán, Torbellino Spin, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan: convocas unas bolas de aire a tu alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Además que ahora tiene la habilidad de regenerar más rápido que los ghoul y las partes de su cuerpo si son destruidas se reconstruyen… las partes como su brazo o los órganos internos de goku si son destruidos o dañados se pueden regenerar y aparecerá otro nuevo si se destruyó.**

 **Los cristales le dieron a goku las técnicas de king cold y cooler, las puedes usar al tenerlas en su cerebro. Una nueva habilidad de abrir portales es muy "útil" para ir a cualquier universo etc.**

 **los Personajes de dbz pertenece al estudio Toei Animation y al maestro akira toriyama que fue quien hizo los personajes de dbz y los personajes de tokyo ghoul fuero creado por Sui Ishida y fuero publicado en anime por el estudio de animación Studio Pierrot.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragón ball, lucharemos por la gloria**

 **Lucharemos por la Gloria, hacia la victoria**

 **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**

 **El mundo estaba en caos pero logre vencer**

 **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**

 **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**

 **Aunque sufriré yo diré: NO!Me rendiré.**

 **Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar**

 **"La maldad no es verdad recordare" No me defenderé**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón**

 **¡Oh si!**

 **El rencor nunca te sanara de dolor de hoy**

 **Ni la Paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**

 **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**

 **Aunque y te negué esta vez, YO! Te aceptare**

 **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran valor**

 **Es lo que usare para luchar, está en mi corazón**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nunca te abandonare**

 **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**

 **Yo usare el poder, a luchar, A GANAR!**

 **Aunque a veces Héroes he sido, muchas asesino**

 **Yo un salvador seré**

 **y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder**

 **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**

 **Nada nos podrá parar**

 **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tú poder**

 **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**

 **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**

 **Yo usare el poder para ser un campeón.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Saiyajin ghoul**

 **ccg Base**

Muchos investigadores esta reunidos, hablado de quien fue ese enorme ghoul mono.

Marude: Este es el estado del Distrito 11. Están comenzado a mostrar claramente un movimiento organizado. Lo extraño es que se había observado un enorme ghoul mono en el bosque y no es normal, está cerca del distrito 20 donde fue visto.

-Puede ser solo cuestión de tiempo para que se inicie una guerra. Eso es todo lo que tenemos.

Marude: ¿Alguien tiene algo más que quiera reportar?

-Un investigador levanta la mano, para dar su reporte de un ghoul.

Amon koutaro: Amon Koutaro, investigador de primera clase. Primero comencemos con esto. -se muestra en la panta una imagen del armar que usaba yamori.

Amon koutaro: Hace 3 meses, Jasón del distrito 13, estuvo en contacto con un ghoul de rango S en el distrito 20, quien eran un devorador compulsivo. Esto fue dejado por el en la escena del crimen.

Marude: ¿Qué es eso?

Amon koutaro: creo que es la herramienta médica de un ghoul. Cuando la analizamos. Descubrimos que estaba hecha del acero de una "quinqué" Actualmente no conocemos el objetivo de Jasón. Sin embargo me gustaría reportar. Que el hecho de que desde su contacto, las devoraciones haya cesado. – merece una meticulosa "investigación".

Marude: lo que significa que hay algo muy grande en el distrito 20. Justo lo que se esperaba del mejor de la clase en la academia. Mado, bien por ti… tener bajo tu cargo a un compañero tan excelente como estén.

Kureo Mado: Gracias por el cumplido, aunque si pudiéramos terminar esta reunión lo antes posibles, podría usar mi tiempo de forma más productiva.

Marude: como siempre, eres una persona de pocas palabras. Bien. Mado y amon, continúen con eso, ahora estarán encargados del distrito 20. -¿Entendido?

Amon: sí.

Marude: con esto se concluye, que el hecho de que los ghouls del hasta ahora esta tranquilos distrito estén activos, es un presagio de los tiempos que se avecina son terribles. Sin embargo nuestro propósito aquí en el ccg, es expulsar a cada uno de los ghouls de tokyo. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ese es el único trabajo que deberíamos estar haciendo! ¡Y eso no ha cambiado! - ¡bien, vamos a concéntranos y a hacerlo!

Todos: sí.

Marude: ¡Esta reunión se levanta! ¡Retírense!

Amon y mado esta caminado hablado del caso de Jasón. – Mado: De todas formas, con esto ahora somos libres para identificar el distrito 20.

Amon: sí. Como sea, esta es la única pista que tenemos.

Mado: Es suficiente. Ya hemos atrapado la punta del hilo. Ahora solo tenemos que seguirla, hasta llegar al otro extremo.

Amon: sí.

Mado: Distrito 20, ¿Eh?

Amon: ¿ Mado-san?

Mado: no es nada. El gourmet, El devorador compulsivo… y también Jasón…

* * *

 **Dentro de la tienda de mascaras**

Goku, anis, ikaros y la chica creeper se sorprendieron al ver tantas mascaras extrañas.

Chica creeper: buoh vaya este, lugar tiene muchas mascaras quiero que me compres una goku-onii-san.

Anis: así que estos ghoul usa mascara para ocultarse de los investigadores, que los cazan. –murmura la angeloid anis para ella.

Ikaros: nosotras también deberíamos tener unas máscaras, maestro para no llamar la atención de los investigadores.

Goku: está bien ikaros-san, anis-san y creeper-chan les comprare una máscara a ustedes.

Touka: uta-san. ¡Buenas tardes! – cielos, ¿estará durmiendo?

Goku sintió el ki del dueño de la tienda de máscaras, que está debajo de una sábana él ya está prevenido de si es un peligro. Se acerca a la sabana levantándola.

Uta: Buu.

Goku: hola.

Uta quedo sorprendido que no asusto al saiyajin, que lo había querido asustar.

Touka y las chicas se voltea dónde goku, dándose cuenta del ghoul sentado.

Touka: ¿Qué estás haciendo uta-san?

Uta: pensé que te sorprendería.

Touka: este es uta-san, quien te hará la máscara a ti y las que te acompaña.

Uta: soy uta.

Goku: hola soy son goku, es un gusto conocerte deja que te presente a las que me acompaña.

Anis: hola buenas tardes soy anis sirvo a al amo goku-sama.

Ikaros: hola yo soy ikaros, sirvo fielmente al maestro.

Chica creeper: hola soy Chica creeper pero mi onii-chan goku me llama amber.

Uta estaba olfateado al saiyajin, y sorprendiendo a goku y las tres chicas.

Uta: tu olor es algo diferente, y tienes dos olores de dos chicas ghoul. Touka-san, entiendo que las palomas están activas.

Touka: Si.

Uta: El distrito 20 es pacífico y agradable, normalmente esas personas los dejan tranquilos. Como pensé, este es olor es de rize-san y otro de otro ghoul.

Touka: últimamente tsukiyama parece estar activo tentado a su suerte.

Uta: así que es ella.

Goku: Disculpa, uta-san ¿El distrito 20 es más pacífico que los otros distritos? –yo no sabía eso del distrito 20.

Uta: trata de vivir un tiempo en otro lugar y lo entenderás. Si quieres puede pasar la noche aquí. –si tienes suerte, podrás ver algo de canibalismo, es muy divertido.

Goku: quizás venga y me quede otro día, ya que puedo ver algo interesante.

Uta: debe ser agradable para ti, que exista un lugar como anteiku, ¿no es así? – siéntate ahí, te tomare las medidas. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

Goku: no.

Uta: ¿Algo con los metales o platicos?

Goku: Todo está bien- ¿Quieres que te cubra toda la cara? –no me gustaría que me cubra toda la cara. –Como es la primera vez que usas, será mejor que sea solo la mitad. Uta dibuja en su cuaderno que debe incluir para hacer la máscara del saiyajin.

Goku: Bien… -¿Quieres un bocadillo? –enseñándole un ojo humano al saiyajin. goku lo acepta y se lo comen, dándose cuenta que esta delicioso el ojo.

Goku: awwwww sabia delicioso eso que comí.

Uta: goku-kun, ¿No tienes novia? – la pregunta sorprendió a las chicas, ya que no sabe si tiene novia.

Goku: eso es un secreto.

Uta: entonces eres uno de esos… de esos chicos que tienen más atención por las lindas mujeres maduras.

Goku: no a mí no me importa si una mujer es madura o actúa como una niña pequeña. Disculpa uta-san, ¿esas preguntas tienen que ver con algo?

Uta: lo tiene. Me siento más motivado si te conozco más. – uta saca algo de un cajo para medirle la cara al saiyajin.

Uta: ¿Qué hay con touka-san?

Goku: debo decir que es una chica ghoul interesante, fuerte y linda y espero combatir con ella para ver qué tan fuerte es.

Touka se sonrojo por lo que escucho del saiyajin ghoul, ya que no esperaba eso. Baka (Idiota) goku. – dice touka murmurado para sí misma, por el comentario del saiyajin.

Uta: jajajaja goku-kun vaya que eres muy divertido, ¿qué raro que no te asustara la actitud de touka-san? – a mí no me parece mala persona touka ya que ella muestra una actitud ruda, y otra agradable. Le dice goku a uta tranquilamente, mientras está siendo medido su cabeza.

Uta: yo creo que se esfuerza mucho en tratar de convivir y vivir cerca de humanos. –Goku: ¿Se esfuerza mucho?

Uta: para que podamos mezclarnos en la sociedad humana, necesitamos tener una máscara que nunca nos quitaremos. Si sospecha de nosotros por un momento, estamos acabados.

-Touka agarra una máscara probándose, mientras hablan goku y uta.

Uta: Tenemos que actuar con mucho cuidado en público o privado. Para que no nos veamos muy implicados. Ella vive su vida aceptado ese riesgo. Su trabajo en anteiku… incluso ir a la escuela…

Goku: es dura la vida de touka-san, al tratar de actuar como humana al los ghouls parecerse a los humanos.

Uta: Pero cuando me llega ocasionalmente un cliente humano, mi pulso se acelera, es algo difícil de explicar, pero… es divertido.

Después de haberlo medido, hiso lo mismo con las otras tres chicas para tener la idea de las cuatro más caras de ellos.

Goku Compro una máscara de licántropo negro para él, hasta que esté hecha su máscara, amber la chica creeper le dijo a goku que le comprara una mascar de panda y se la compra… anis eligió una máscara de Scream pidiéndosela a su amo y ikaros eligió una máscara de medusa… su maestro le compro las máscaras a las chicas.

Touka, goku y las chicas salieron de la tienda de máscaras preparándose para irse. Goku se colocó sus brazos en cabeza sonriendo feliz, ya que se le ocurrió algo.

Goku: oye touka-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Touka: Eh que quieres preguntarme.

Goku: veras lo que quiero es mañana probar tus habilidades de combate, en una batalla amistosa para ver si te puedo ayudar entrenado.

Touka: vale idiota vamos hacerlo mañana, solo espero que no te arrepientas.

Goku: jajaja si tranquila ahora sujétese a mí, para ir rápidamente a anteiku.

Se sujetaron a goku y el saiyajin pensó en el restaura anteiku, usa el kai kai desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Anteiku**

Goku y las chicas aparecieron tranquilamente, dándose cuenta que no hay clientes en anteiku.

-Suena la campana de la puerta, de anteiku.

Touka: ¡Bienvenidos!

Goku se dio cuenta que las dos ghoul que entraron eran: primero una hermosa ghoul de 27 años es delgada, bastante alta y con una cara amable. Ella tiene pelo de color castaño, su cabello estaba recogido hacia el lado izquierdo de su hombro con tres flores adornándolo. Ella llevaba un vestido en color pastel claro atado a la cintura con un cinturón naranja trenzado, suéter de color amarillo pálido y una bufanda color rojizo.

La otra ghoul es pequeña, adorable que está asustada y es tímida está detrás de su madre. Ella es una hermosa chica de 14 años usa una camiseta marrón por abajo de un Suéter color crema, hombreras de lana anaranjada claro, una falda azul claro, acompañada de mallas color amarillo que combinan con la falda, y unas botas color crema como su suéter.

Ella tiene pelo corto hasta los hombros de color marrón claro, y usa una diadema negra y/o azul con flores. Ella tiene los ojos marrón/castaño como su cabello.

Las dos ghoul estaban mojada ya que había empezado a llover afuera después de llegar.

Ryouko Fueguchi: touka-chan… ¡¿Ryouko-san?! –dice touka corriendo rápido donde está la ghoul y su hija para ayudarla.

Touka: ¡Goku, unas toallas!

Goku: ¡Sí!

Goku trajo las toallas secándolas, su cuerpo mojado y ropa.

Ryouko Fueguchi: lo siento mucho, siento darles molestia llegado.

Touka: de ninguna manera. Hinami, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hinami…

Goku y las chicas se dieron cuenta que esta llorado hinami sobre la ropa de su madre. Decidió hacer algo para que no este triste, invocado dos peluches usado sus nuevas habilidades al estar fusionado al dragón legendario shenlong… goku se acercó arrodillándose a la pequeña y adorable hinami, él ya le toca el hombro llamado su atención. Ella se voltea tímidamente viendo al saiyajin ghoul.

Hola hinami-chan soy son goku es un gusto conocer a una linda chica como tú, toma esto como regalo espero que nos podamos llevar bien y conocer. El saiyajin le entrega un oso mediano de color marrón, que sonríe felizmente ella se sonroja por el comentario cariñosamente del saiyajin pareciendo alguien divertido. Ella lo acepta agarrado el oso.

Hinami: G-Gracias goku-onii-chan es un placer conocerte, guardare este oso con cariño.

Goku: jajaja que bueno que te gustara ese osito hinami-chan, toma aquí tengo otro para ti amber para que lo disfrutes.

Sonríe el saiyajin tocado el cabello de la linda hinami en la cabeza revolviéndolo, provocado que se sonrojara y sonriera después de acariciarle la cabeza, le dan el otro oso a amber (Chica creeper) quien grita de "alegría" y salta por el regalo del saiya.

Amber: gracias, gracias goku-onii-chan por este lindo y suave osito.

 **Pensamiento de touka: que extraño es esto como hiso goku-san para traer dos peluches.**

Goku: qué bueno que les gusto a ambas esos ositos, eso me alegra ver a dos lindas chicas como ustedes sonriendo.

Las dos lindas chicas se sonrojaron por ese cumplido, ikaros y anis se dieron cuenta que su amo es una persona muy amable al querer entregarle un regalo a las dos pequeñas chicas. La madre de hinami sonrió al ver que su adorable hija querida sonrió después de lo asustada y preocupada que estaba.

Ryouko Fueguchi: ¿Touka-san y yoshimura-sama?

Touka: está adentro. Goku… ¡Dale otra seca!

Goku: si, toma y "séquese" para que no pesque un resfriado.

Ryouko Fueguchi: Muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Ryouko y su linda hija subieron por la escalera de la cafetería anteiku para explicarle a yoshimura y que les de hospedaje arriba. Oye touka-san tú conoces a esa mujer y su adorable hija son ghoul verdad y les paso algo ya que viene asustada por que debió pasarle algo- dice seriamente goku.

 **La verdad no sé lo que abra pasado en el distrito donde estaba "que es uno de los más peligrosos al haber ghoul". –** entiendo se ve que en cada distrito de esta ciudad hay muchas muertes como problemas.

 **anillo, anillo, anillo, anillo Anillo**

Se escucha la puerta abrirse y entra una chica hermosa es una joven alta y atractiva. Sus gestos son típicamente melodramáticos, extravagante y excéntrico. Viste una camisa morada y falda negra europea, se ve como una modelo con su estatura y el cabello largo morado hasta la espalda bien cuidado y ojos morado.

Que buen aroma. Realmente aquí… me siento más relajada. Dice la heredera de la familia tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama. Dice enojado touka.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, kirishima-san. ¿Qué quieres?

Tan fría como siempre, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que ese es uno de tus encantos.

Eres repúgnate, maldita engreída.

Tsukiyama se dan cuenta del saiyajin junto ikaros, amber ( **la chica creeper** ) y anis ( **la angeloid medica que se llama orégano en el manga)** que esta despreocupado sonriendo.

Oye tu chico cabello de Puercoespín. El saiyajin se sorprende al ver que ella quiere hablar con él y ella se acerca caminado donde goku para olfatearlo.

Eres nuevo aquí, ¿cierto? – uh si soy nuevo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le pregunta acercándose y oliendo al saiyajin de cerca, eso hizo que goku esté alerta ya que le parece extraña.

Hola soy son goku. Que olor tan esplendido.

Oye, estas estorbando, saca tu horrendo trasero de aquí. Le dice touka que está detrás de tsukiyama.

Realmente eres desconsiderada, ¿no es así? –volveré por un poco de café cuando yoshimura este por aquí.

Está bien… excelente. Hasta pronto, goku-kun y por cierto mi nombre es tsukiyama melisa. Nos veremos pronto. Le dice murmurado detrás de la puerta, el saiyajin la escucho por su oídos mejorado que el de humano.

Goku: touka-san ¿Quién era esa extraña chica?

Ikaros: si es muy rara esa chica, y por qué será que lo estaba oliendo maestro.

Anis: parece como si ella le gusto el olor de nuestro maestro, ya que ella es una ghoul extravagante.

Amber: jajaja esa chica me parece muy graciosa, es muy extraña.

Touka: es mejor que se cuide de ella. Es uno de los parásitos del distrito 20.

Después de que se fuera tsukiyama suena el timbre de la puerta entrado rize que sonríe al ver al saiyajin ghoul acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios. La hermosa ghoul se dio cuenta que goku tiene el olor de alguien con el mismo olor al de yoshimura, el olor de ella y de tsukiyama.

Hola mi querido goku-kun hace unos días que no nos vemos y te tengo una sorpresa. Hola rize-san es bueno verte y que me vas a decir.

Touka-san me puedes servir cinco taza de café una para goku-kun, esas dos chicas y una para mí. Si, si lo que digas rize sienta y espera que esté preparada la taza de cafés.

Rize se sienta junto a goku, las dos angeloid y la chica creeper. La ghoul de cabello violeta esta algo sonrojada nerviosa de decirle a goku algo que descubrió.

¿Qué pasa rize porque estas tan nerviosa? ¿Te sucedió algo? – le pregunta el saiyajin curioso.

Veras goku-kun… toma rize aquí esta los café que pediste. Gracias touka-san.

Goku y las chicas bebe café tranquilamente… goku la verdad es que yo fui al doctor ya que en estos días he estado vomitado, cuando fui me dijo el doctor que estoy embarazada.

Goku, ikaros, anis y amber escupe el café como abre los ojos sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir rize eso también sorprendió a touka irimi y koma. Eso quiere decir que tendremos un hijo rize. Le pregunta el saiyajin serio.

Si goku-kun tendremos un bebe estoy feliz ya que podre ser madre. Entiendo me are responsable ya que nuestra raza tiene más de una mujer pudiendo tener más de una mujer.

Lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendió a las chicas y rize está feliz de tener una oportunidad con el saiyajin ghoul. Se relajó el ambiente del lugar hablado un poco todos sonriendo y tomado el café.

 **Ring ring ring ring ...**

Se escucha la puerta abriéndose entrado un grupo de chicas que al ver a goku se sorprendieron. bra, Ranfan, Marron(hija de krillin), pan, Panchy Brief, Tight Brief su amiga Maron Clark no está con ellas ya que se separó para conocer la ciudad.

Pan se acercó corriendo abrazado a goku llorado de la felicidad moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, la acción de pan sorprendió a todas menos lo que acompañaba a pan.

Abuelito, abuelito, abuelito quería conocerte ya que tu no estabas cuando nacía porque terminaste aquí después de luchar con buu. Oh así que eres mi nieta pero cual de mis dos hijos es tu padre, déjame presentarme ¡Hola soy son goku!

Pan se separa de abrazar a goku para presentarse. Déjame presentarme abuelito soy son pan la hija de son gohan tu hijo mayor. Es un gusto conocerte pan-chan y como esta las cosas por allá en nuestra dimensión que han pasado con todos.

-Solo han pasado unos años allá abuelito.

Hola goku-san déjame presentarme soy bra Brief la hija de vegeta bulman tu amiga. Goku se sorprendió por lo que escucho de la hermosa chica hija del príncipe vegeta.

Jajaja vaya no pensé que vegeta tuviera una hija aparte de trunks, debo decir que eres muy linda bran-chan. Le dice el saiyajin haciéndola sonrojar. Gracias goku-san.

Ranfan: hola goku-kun hace tiempo que no nos vemos desde el torneo de artes marciales "soy yo Ranfan".

Goku se sorprende al ver a Ranfan. El saiyajin se fijó que Ranfan es una mujer delgada de piel blanca y posee un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, tiene ojos violetas, tiene un peinado similar al que lleva la Princesa Serpiente y Trampire; Ranfan viste una camiseta azul, unos pantalones gris y zapatos deportivos de color rojo.

Se fijó que su adorable nieta usa una blusa roja con bordes amarillos y bermudas de jeans grises con una cadena en el lado derecho de su cintura, además utiliza botas y guantes de color lila, su cabello es largo creciéndole hasta el cuello y tiene una pañoleta naranja atada en su cabeza, también lleva una pequeña mochila de color azul en su espalda que tiene algunas cosas.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que bra es una hermosa chica de 20 años usa un conjunto rojo rubí que consiste en un top que deja ver su abdomen superior descubierto, falda, guantes hasta el codo y botas de tacón hasta el muslo. El cabello lo luce suelto con una diadema también roja. Usa una especie de collar y aretes dorados. Así mismo usa un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada en la falda.

Hola goku-san es un gusto verlo soy Marron la hija de krillin y la androide 18 después de lo de majin buu. Goku está sorprendidos del cambio de la hija de krillin como los ghoul y angeloid al saber que es la hija de un androide y humano.

Marron es una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, con piel algo bronceada como su padre, posee las facciones del rostro de su padre, siendo su cara un rostro sin nariz y con ojos negros pequeños, aunque al crecer, su rostro se parece más al de su madre, apareciéndole una nariz y sus ojos pasan a ser grandes y con un iris azul claro; el saiyajin se dio cuenta que ella tiene 19 años por lo cual su apariencia cambio mucho…

Marron lleva un vestido rosa, y una camisa blanca debajo de éste y lleva zapatos de tacón de color carmesí, con medias amarillas, su cabello está recogido por dos coletas. Utiliza dos coletas que cuelgan por sus hombros hacia su pecho, usa un sombrero.

Panchy Brief: hola goku-kun es bueno volver a vernos estas tan lindo como siempre.

Hola Panchy-san es bueno verte a ti también veo que todavía sigues tan linda. Lo que dijo el saiyajin la hizo sonrojar y tener una pequeña sonrisa.

La hija mayor de Panchy se ríe y piensa que el saiyajin es lindo como fuerte, y también inocente. Hola goku-san es un gusto conocerte soy Tight Brief la hermana mayor de bulma puedo suponer que mi hermana, como es muy despistada no te hablo de mí.

El saiyajin se sorprendió y sabe que es verdad que su amiga bulma nunca le dijo de su hermana mayor ya que no sabía que tenía una. Tights es una hermosa chica alta de piel muy clara, de ojos negros y cabello color miel; en Tights viste un vestido morado corto con jeans rotos justo en las rodillas también usa botas vaqueras y una boina.

Hola es un gusto conocerte Tight-san por primera vez ya que bulma no nos presentó, veo que eres muy linda como tu madre. La hija mayor de Panchy se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

Ahora déjame presentarles a todos aquí y se conozca. El saiyajin presento a los ghoul y angeloid a los del dragón universo 7 de dragón ball, todos presentaron amigablemente. Las chicas tenían chispas que sale de sus ojos viéndose las chicas ya que decidieron competir todas para estar con goku siendo sus esposas el saiyajin se ríe nerviosamente como koma y les sale una gota de sudor.

Oiga chicas ya que llegaron a esta dimensión como yo, no les gustaría quedarse en mi casa es muy grande y espaciosa. Les dice el saiyajin sonriendo dando su famosa sonrisa. Goku-san/kun abuelito estas seguro ya que no queremos incomodarte en tu casa al vivir con Tigo.

No es problema chicas podemos vivir todos juntos y me puede hablar de cómo esta todos. Las chicas del universo de dragón ball sonrieron de felicidad.

Se pasaron charlado unos minutos hasta que se acordó el saiyajin criado en la tierra que tenía una cita, y tenía que reunirse con las chicas. Lo siento chicas pero me acorde que tengo que ir a un lugar, dejare que ikaros anis y amber la guie a dónde está mi casa.

Lo siento rize pero tendremos que hablar en la casa y no te preocupes yo me are cargo. Ikaros-chan hazme el favor de llevarlas a la casa y yo te daré un regalo cuando regrese.

-De acuerdo maestro me encargare de hacerse. Dice ikaros.

-De acuerdo goku-kun hablaremos más en la casa nos vemos. Le dice rize.

Anis te encargo a ti también y te llevare algo cuando regrese. Está bien maestro.

Amber si te portas bien mientras no estoy te traeré más peluches y juguetes. Siiii weyyyyy me portare bien ya que quiero regalo.

Goku sonríe coloca dos dedo en su frente y usa el kai kai desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Parque distrito 20**

Las hermosas chicas que fueron citadas por el saiyajin esperado desde el parque.

Kotonoha usa un vestido rosa y una medias rojas como botas rosa. yuki kurihara usa una camisa de color blanco, una falda de color blanco y unas pulseras ella tiene unos zapatos rosa.

Ayano Aishi usa una camiseta negra, usa un short mediano de color gris también usa unas botas de color negro.

Yuno Gasai usa una camisa de color verde su cabello está atado en coletas (cuatro respectivamente). Su cabello es muy largo y su flequillo le cubre toda la frente. Usa también una falda de color verde Y unas botas de color rosa con medias largan blanca.

Setsuna Kiyoura la pequeña loli usa un vestido azul claro, tiene detrás de su cabeza un moño y usa una zapatillas de color negro.

Karen Katou esta usado un chaleco rosa con blanco, un short azul marino dos cintas de color ámbar detrás de su cabello atadas en dos coletas y unos zapatos rojos.

Hikari Kuroda tiene su pelo suelto para la cita, usa una franela de color amarillo una falda de color blanco mediana y unos zapatos.

Otome Katou tiene su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, usa camisa naranja de estampado una falda rosa mediana y zapatos altos marro.

sekai saionji usa una camisa violeta, una falda blanca y unas botas negra como medias blancas.

Kumi Mori usa un vestido de color verde y amarillo, como también usa unas zapatillas naranjas.

Roka Kitsuregawa tiene su cabello suelto, usa un vestido rosa, unas botas negras y unas medias de color blanco.

Natsumi Koizumi usa una franela de color negro y arriba de ella usa una camisa de estampado de estrella de color roja. Usa una falda mediana de color gris de rayas, usa unas zapatillas negras.

Futaba Nijou usa un vestido azul claro y unas zapatillas de color blanco.

Minami Obuchi usa una camiseta marrón con una imagen de una estrella, falda de color amarillo, medias transparente blanca y botas negro con rojo.

Kazuha Nijou usa un vestido verde, dos pulseras y unas zapatos de color amarillo.

Ai Yamagata usa una camisa violeta claro, una mini falda del mismo color y unas botas de color blanco.

FiUus ... ..

Las chicas escucha un sonido extraño y encuentra a el saiyajin que llega, sonriendo dando su famosa sonrisa de goku que las hizo sonrojar.

Hola chicas siento la tardanza es que estaba entrenado y perdí el tiempo, si esta enojadas yo entenderé y le daré lo que quiera para que se le pase.

Todas: goku-kun/san como nos vemos te gusta nuestra ropa que usamos.

Se ve muy lindas chicas. Le dice goku haciendo sonrojar a la chicas que le gusto lo que dijo goku.

El saiyajin llevo a las chicas a tiendas de ropas donde estuvo algo incómodo ya que tenía que esperado que se cambiara y eligiera las ropas que le compraría el saiyajin. Goku les compro trajes de baño, como ropa para el **"el trono los dedos desapareciendo la ropa"** goku envió las ropas compradas para ellas a sus habitaciones usado sus poder. La ropa de goku envió mágicamente a su habitación.

Goku fue junto a las chicas a el cine a ver una película de acción, como ir a algún restaurant donde quedaron sorprendidas por la gran cantidad de alimento que comen el saiyajin. Ellas piensa que tendrá que darle mucha comida cuando cocine para él, tuvieron que salir del restaurant para no dejarlos en quiebra.

También fuero a un parque donde goku les regalo algunas joyas que creo, sorprendiendo a las chicas pensado que es curioso. El saiyajin les regalo eso como disculpa y ellas pensaron que eso fue extraño para que les de algo como eso que es muy caro.

Goku: ¿oiga que les parece si les propongo algo?

Todas: ¿Qué puede ser? Goku-san/kun/sama/oniisan y debemos decir que estuvo divertida la cita.

¿Quiere ser todas mis novias? Sabe ya que sería muy injusto que yo elija a una viendo como sufre. Le responde el saiyajin ghoul.

Las hermosa chicas se sonrojaron ya que les pareció un muy buen día con goku. las chicas estuvieron pensado unos minutos para responderle.

Todas: si, si queremos ser tus novias.

Goku: qué bueno que aceptaron chicas ya que no me gustaría verlas triste y sufriendo, como terminado haciendo una locura. Que después se arrepentiría de hacer.

Las chicas se sonrojaron estado felices de ver que tiene, alguien que se preocupa por ellas y las protegerá. Cada una lo besa a su manera en los labios ya que unas tenían experticia y otras no, sintiéndose muy bien al besarlo.

El saiyajin se despidió de las chicas llevado a cada una a su casa, goku conoció a la hermana menor de kotonoha como su madre, ellas se encariñaron con el novio de su hija. La madre de sekai le pareció que el novio de su hija es alguien que la puede proteger y hacer feliz.

Después de llevarlas a sus casas, no se fijó que estaba siendo seguido por tsukiyama melisa que quedo interesada en goku ya que tenía un aroma único. Ella quería comérselo ya que piensa que es un humano único por ese aroma único.

* * *

 **Con yuno en su casa -cuarto**

Yuno guardo las cosas que le dio el saiyajin y se fijó que las ropas que goku le compro está ahí, penado como lo hizo.

No sabía que goku-kun trajo la ropa que me compro, es tan adorable y lindo no puedo creer que sea tan buena persona.

No permitiré que otra chica además de nosotras se acerca, a mi goku-kun are que sufra ya que goku es solo mío.

El hace que este muy feliz y estar al lado de el para siempre, te are el hombre más feliz del mundo y disfrutes.

La chica estaba sonrojada con corazón en los ojos y riéndose la yandere maniáticamente pensado en el cómo soñado con el mientras dormía.

Yuno se tocaba pensado en fantaseado, con tenerlo para él.

* * *

 **Casa de Ayano Aishi**

Ayano Aishi estaba tranquila feliz guardado las cosas de goku que le compro, también guardo las gemas que le regalo a ella guardando tres en un altar.

Goku-senpai eres tan amable haces que tenga una emoción que nunca he tenido, ya que yo siempre he sido una chica que no ha mostrado emociones. Siempre fingiendo ante compañeros mostrado una falsa emoción yo no permitiré que una chica que no sea yo o las otras te tenga.

Si alguien se atreve a quitarme a goku-senpai are que pase un mal momento muriendo, jajajajaj yo no dejare que alguien mache la pureza de goku-senpai ya quiero tener una familia con él y darle tanto amor.

Me encargare de hacerte comida que te gustara goku-senpai, are eso para ganarme más tu amor.

Yandere-chan estaba mostrado su lado Yandere riéndose nombrado su nombre y pensado completamente en él.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia de kotonoha**

Kotonoha le cuenta un poco sobre su novio a su madre y su hermana menor que esta sorprendidas por lo que le conto sobre que es un chico maravilloso.

Manami Katsura: vaya hija no pensé que estuvieras tan feliz y tuvieras un novio que te hizo tan feliz en esa cita.

Kokoro Katsura: estoy sorprendida hermana de que estés tan feliz al salir con ese tal son goku, ¿deberías decirle a tu novio que venga para conocerlo?

Kotonoha: bueno otro día lo traeré aquí para que lo conozca… solo que el comen un monto por cierto, comen más que 50 o 80 personas.

Lo que dijo kotonoha dejo sorprendidas a su madre e hermana, ya que están con la duda si es verdad o falso los que le dice.

Kokoro Katsura: jajajaja creo que esa es una buena persona la que conseguiste, pero yo no creo que coman tanto.

Manami Katsura: estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana hija, no será que exageraste con lo que dijiste ya que eso no es normal.

Kotonoha: si quiere les puedo mostrar un video que graben mientras comía como algunas fotos.

Ambas aceptaron ver lo que les mostrara kotonoha, saca su celular y les muestra el video como fotos. La madre de kotonoha como su hermana estaba muy sorprendidas viendo como comía el novio de su hija/hermana en el video.

Se dieron cuenta que es un hombre mayor musculoso guapo, la mama como la hermana menor les dio más ganas de conocerlo. Ya que quería saber más de él y hacerlo suyo.

* * *

 **Casa de sekai**

Sekai llego muy feliz a su casa, su madre se dio cuenta que ella está muy feliz preguntándose por que esta tan feliz. Oye hija porque estas tan feliz acaso te paso algo bueno. Le pregunta curiosa con mirada coqueta.

Oh te diste cuenta mama, pues la verdad si ya hoy fue un día muy divertido ya que estuve en una cita con un lindo chico.

Acaso estabas con makoto-san en una cita hija para que estés tan feliz.

Pero que dices mama yo no salí con makoto él es solo mi amigo, yo Salí en realidad con mi novio que tengo se llama son goku. Dice sonrojada al recordar la cita.

Wow hija estoy feliz que tengas novio y estés tan feliz. Por cierto como es tu novio que conociste por curiosidad.

Bueno goku-kun es un hombre maravilloso y divertido, déjame mostrarte unas imágenes como video.

Sekai le muestra fotos como videos de cómo es su novio. Su mama quedo sorprendida al ver que es lindo como fuerte el novio de su hija, también observo que es un poco mayor que su hija sekai.

Oye hija te das cuenta que ese hombre es mayor que tu verdad, no te importa que sea alguien mayor de edad. No la verdad no me importa mama ya que él es alguien amable como fuerte, lindo y de buen corazón. Te diré la verdad mama yo estoy completamente enamorada del espero que entiendas mis sentimientos.

Escucha sekai yo entiendo tus sentimientos y te dejare que estés con ese hombre. Sekai estaba feliz de que su mama lo aceptara.

Pero tendrás que decirle que venga un día para conocerle más y saber que no es una mala persona, que te lastime. Está bien mama le diré.

* * *

 **Casa Yuki Kurihara - habitacion**

Yuki Kurihara está guardado fotos que le tomo a goku en la cita, pasándola de su celular a su compu. Ella tiene una sonrisa de felicidad observado cada foto, como observado algunas de las cosas que le dio goku en la cita que le compro.

Goku-kun eres tan lindo como adorable, hiciste que me divirtiera mucho me pregunto dónde vive. El sí comen mucho, "es sorprende la cantidad de alimento que puede comer".

Si lo veo mañana le preparare algo "qué bueno que me dio su número telefónico". Tomares más foto de goku-san y quizás le pregunte como hizo para hacerse tan fuerte, él es muy amable como protector.

Cierto debería decirle a Norika de que tuve una cita mostrarle alguna imagen de goku-san y preguntarle. Recoge el teléfono marcado.

Hola norika como estas. Hola yuki estoy bien y tú que me cuentas, ya que te escuchas muy alegre.

Oh déjame contarte yo ayer conocí a alguien lindo, con quien tuve una cita hoy y nos hicimos novios.

¿Oh estoy curiosa de quien es tu novio yuki?

Deja que te muestre tres fotos para que veas como es. Yuki busca tres fotos enviándoselas a su mejor amiga sonriendo inocentemente esperado la respuesta.

Norika que recibe la imagen se sorprende al ver a su amiga junto a un hombre musculoso, estado preocupada de que sea ese hombre el novio de yuki.

Wow yuki estas bromeado al decir que ese hombre mayor es tu novio verdad. No es una broma norika ese hombre se llama son goku, es alguien bueno y me divertí mucho en cita que tuvimos.

Tienes que presentarme a ese novio tuyo para saber que no sea una mala persona. Pero que dices norika goku-san no es una mala persona, pero bueno si quieres lo puedo llamar para que se presente un día que te parece.

Me parece bien.

Ambas terminaron la llamada, y norika estaba preocupada por su amiga.

* * *

 **Con el saiyajin**

Goku caminaba tranquilo con una sonrisa y teniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba feliz ya que le gusto la cita que tuvo con sus novias ya que fue su primera cita.

Debo admitir que fue divertido la cita con las chicas ya que fue mi primera cita. Aunque no esperaba que alguien de mi mundo, apareciera aquí. Murmura goku sonriendo

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta el saiyajin, de alguien siendo golpeado por cuatros personas. Vio que un chico con lentes siendo atacado y pateado en el suelo burlándose.

Matón 1: Toma, Toma estúpido Nishiki te lo mereces.

Matón 2: si sufre baka (idiota) Nishiki, mereces morir.

Matón 3: por tu culpa y la de rize, no hemos tenido zonas de alimento para cazar humanos.

Matón 4: no hemos podido comer humano para alimentarnos por tu culpa, idiota no hemos podido comer.

Nishiki: jaja solo son pedazos de mierda ustedes.

Nishiki Un ghoul joven promedio, cuyos rasgos distintivos son las gafas y el pelo desordenado color avellana. Al igual que otros Ghouls disfrazados, Nishiki viste ropa casual normal. También lleva dos brazaletes.

Los ghoul se enojaron estaba a punto de golpearlo. ¡Oiga es injusto que lo ataque cuatro contra uno! ¿Si quiere recibir castigo entonces venga?

Los ghoul se voltea observado a un hombre con cabello de puntas con gi rojo y azul. Lo ataca liberado sus kagune y golpeándolo. Goku esquiva con facilidad sus ataques con los ojos cerrados, el saiyajin los empala con su kagune rinkaku desmayándolos.

Una parte de la carne de los ghoul como su sangre cayo en goku, que fue controlado por su lado ghoul mostrado su ojo. Se comen a tres dejado a uno con vida que escapo del miedo, al ver tal escena de canibalismo ghoul al morir sus compañeros.

Saben a carne frita, que extraño ya que es algo nuevo para mí. Murmura goku limpiándose la sangre.

Goku se acerca curado a el herido ghoul que se recuperó y ve con desconfianza a el saiyajin.

Oye estas mejor verdad. ¡Hola soy son goku!

Si estoy mejor goku, por cierto soy Nishiki Nishio. Gracias aunque ahora te debo una al ayudarme.

Nos vemos Nishiki-san. Le dice goku despidiéndose usado la teletransportacion.

Qué tipo tan extraño, es ese chico. Ese chico es un nuevo ghoul y no solo eso es muy fuerte.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku apareció en la casa, se dio cuenta que llego en un momento incomodo ya que se está peleado teniendo una pelea de gatas.

Las chicas que peleaba era pan, bra, Marron (la hija de krillin), rize, eto, ikaros, anis, amber, Ranfan, Panchy Brief y Tight Brief. Se peleaba por ver quien dormía con el saiyajin juntos.

Maron Clark no estaba ahí ya que les dijo a sus amigas que compraría un apartamento con el dinero que tiene.

¿Oiga porque se pelean chicas? ¿Algo les enojo a ustedes mientras no estaba? – le pregunta goku curioso.

Las chicas se voltea, observado al saiyajin que esta curioso de brazos cruzados.

Pan: hola abuelito, nos peleábamos por ver quien duerme junto a ti.

Bra: si vemos quien de todas duermen junto a ti.

Marron: mientras no estabas y nos instalábamos, hasta que decidimos quien se acostara junto a ti.

Rize: yo debo estar junto a mi pareja goku-kun, que quiero tanto.

Eto: se equivoca yo estaré junto a mi querido goku-san durmiendo juntos.

Amber (chica creepeer): no yo seré quien dormirá junto a goku-oniisan.

Anis: no te creas yo dormiré junto goku-sama, ya que yo soy su angeloid.

Ikaros: yo debo estar junto a goku-sama, para protegerlo al ser su angeloid.

Ranfan: goku-san dormirá con migo, así que debe entenderlo ustedes.

Panchy Brief: goku-san dormirá con migo, ya que es un chico lindo y fuerte que me protegerá.

Tight Brief: la que dormirá con él para conocerlo seré yo.

A goku le sale una gota de sudor viendo la pelea de chicas, el saiyajin está riéndose nervioso.

Oiga chicas vamos a hacer algo para que no se pelee, que tal si duerme hoy con migo y mañana en sus habitaciones.

Goku hizo su famosa sonrisa de goku, que calmo a las chicas de la pelea que tenía. Aceptaron lo que dijo goku sonrojadas un poco, las chicas del saiyajin de cabellos alocado.

Goku y las chicas estuvieron viendo por televisión y otras cosas, el saiyajin las lleva a un bosque de la casa y las entrena para que se haga fuerte sino esta.

Se encargó de darles un entrenamiento simple pero no tan extremó, ya que unas son humanas, una es una humana/androide, las dos angeloid, dos ghoul y dos mestizas saiyajin.

Las puso a correr como hacer lagartijas y flexiones como llevar ropa pesada caminado dando vueltas por el bosque. Cuando cayó la noche y fuero a comer se sorprendieron algunas de las chicas por el apetito de goku, que comió una gran cantidad de alimentos.

Al llegar la hora de dormir todas quedaron en ropa interior durmiendo acostadas, junto al saiyajin que está en calzoncillos. Goku tuvo un momento incomodo estadas las chicas junto a él en la enorme cama del saiyajin.

* * *

 **tres después- día jueves**

Goku camina tranquilamente después de desayunar junto a las chicas que fuero a comprar algo junto a el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Fuero donde está la pizzería Freya fazbear's pizza, goku se dio cuenta al entrar junto a las chicas que vive junto a él. Se fijó que Toy Bonnie y Primavera Bonnie está siendo unidas para formar una nueva Animatronics, ya que sus cuerpos fueron dañados cortado por la mitad.

Goku se acercó a freya para preguntarle algo al igual que las otras Animatronics que está viendo la escena.

Hola Chica-san, Foxy (female), Mangle, toy chica, Golden freya- freya Balloon girl y Puppet. ¿Qué le paso a Primavera Bonnie y Bonnie? ¿Para terminar así?

Chica: bueno veras anoche cuando se cerraba alguien entro e hizo algo horrible.

Foxy: cuando nos apagaron, aprovecharon unos ladrones a entrar.

Mangle: entraron aquí, mientras el guardia cayo dormido en la sala de cámaras.

toy chica: yo escuche lo que sucedía mientras comía una pizza escondida.

Golden freya: yo escuche lo que paso en el lugar, desde mi puesto.

girl Balloon: es bueno verte goku-san y que vinieras.

Freya: que bueno, que nos movimos de nuestro puesto sino habríamos muerto.

Puppet: al aprovechar a entrar, dejaron inconsciente al guardia y cotarro como dañaron a las bonnies.

Goku: oh ya veo chicas eso se ve que es algo muy triste.

Los trabajadores se fuero ya que no puede hacer algo más, ya que las dos Animatronics estaba muy dañadas por el destrozo que causo los ladrones.

Goku se acerca a los dos Animatronics que estaba apagados, coloca una mano sobre ellas y usa los poderes de shenlong… haciendo que se una las dos alma humanas que estaba dentro de los Animatronics haciendo que haya una luz blanca.

Las partes se une cada una formado un nuevo ser, el nuevo Animatronics es una mescla de partes de las dos conejas. La parte derecha es de color dorado e izquierda es de color morado, un ojo es morado y el otro es verde manzana. Una oreja de color dorado y otra de color morado.

Goku levanto las manos y ella abrió los ojos. Las Animatronics se sorprendieron como las chicas que vive con goku.

Abre los ojos reconociendo a goku y abrazándolo. Es bueno verte, ya que me sentí muy triste al pensar que moriría.

Ya, ya tranquila de ahora en adelante llamaras Primavera Toy Bonnie al unirlas.

Se separa y se dan cuenta de su cambio de forma, como siente sus almas mescladas. Se siente como nuevas.

Goku y las chicas hablaron un rato como comieron, estuvieron unas horas ahí charlado.

Hasta que se fuero despidiéndose de ahí.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

En el consultorio de Asaki Fueguchi él tenía, preparadas una cuchillas que preparo para yamori/Jasón estado sentado nervioso.

La termino de construir la pisa, que le pidió Jasón para sus torturas. El ghoul padre de hinami espera que su esposa e hija este bien, y que haya llegado donde yoshimura en el distrito 20.

Toc toc, asaki-kun ya tienes preparada mi preciada herramienta de tortura.

S-Si aquí esta yamori tu armas que pediste, me costó crearla en tan poco tiempo.

Yamori/Jasón agarra el herramienta teniendo una sonrisa, al poder tener una nueva arma para sus torturas. Clack clack clack clack clack.

Jason proba la pisan que era más grande que su, arma perdida en su encuentro con rize.

Hiciste un buen trabajo asaki-kun al hacerme un reemplazo de mi arma.

Si bueno, costo en hacer eso que querías.

Yamori aprovecha que esta distraído el doctor y lo empala con su kagune perforándolo en el estómago. Lo sujeta a la silla y usa la herramienta cortándoles los dedos de cada mano, probado su arma.

Yamori disfruta viendo la cara de miedo como shock y gritos al perder cada dedos. Después de córtales los dedos, lo laza sobre una paren y sale matándolo usado su kagune.

Jason se van dejado el cuerpo que es recogido por los investigadores amon koutaro y mado que estaba buscado información del ghoul jason.

* * *

 **Con goku y las chicas**

Después de salir de la pizzería, goku camina tranquilamente con las chicas. Goku esta tranquilo que no que no se dan cuenta que choco con una chica.

Ahhhhh oye ten más cuidado donde caminas, ya que me hiciste tropezar.

Le grita molesta touka a goku mientras regresaba de la escuela. Ella se levanta enoja discutiendo con él y las chicas observa eso.

Lo siento touka-san estaba distraído, y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

Si lo que digas baka, pero me las pagaras.

La ghoul le dan golpe en el rostro a el saiyajin como un coscorrón, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del saiyajin es muy duro.

 **Pero que rayos el cuerpo de este idiota es muy fuerte, si no fuera una ghoul tardaría en regenerarse.** Piensa touka.

Oye touka-san vamos a luchar ya que quiero ver tu estilo de batalla, y como peleas.

Sonríe goku para pelear con ella.

Touka: Está bien goku-san pero después no te arrepientas.

Goku: esto será divertido.

Goku crea una barrera para no llamar la atención de los investigadores u otro ser.

Bien yo te dejo que ataques primero touka y no te contengas, de acuerdo.

Touka sonríe para aprovechar esta oportunidad y medir su fuerza, ya que esta curiosa del nivel de poder.

La ghoul lo golpea fuertemente y patadas velozmente, el saiyajin deja que touka lo golpe.

Goku se dio cuenta que la fuerza de touka al igual que su velocidad son superiores a los de raditz.

Vamos touka no usaras tu kagune… cállate goku, si eso quieres toma.

Saco su kagune Ukaku como cambio sus ojos. Ella libera muchas plumas que recibe goku y no lo daña, ella aprovecha usa su kagune Ukaku endureciéndolo y golpeándolo con su ala. Touka envió a goku contra un edificio.

ya veo así que ese es tu nivel de fuerza touka-san, bueno me toca a mí contratacar.

Goku se limpia el polvo caminado tranquilamente sin ningún rasguño o herida sorprendiendo a touka. El saiyajin ghoul se mueve velozmente apareciendo frente de ella.

 **Cuando llego tan cerca de mí y no lo sentí, es rápido y mucho.** Piensa touka.

Goku golpea en el estómago a touka, conteniendo su fuerza para no matarla y cae inconsciente al suelo escupiendo saliva.

Goku coloca una mano en la cabeza de touka y le dan la posibilidad de comer cosas humana como olerlas sin problemas. Le dio esa misma posibilidad a eto y rize al usar los poderes de shenlong.

Pasaron unos minutos y touka abre los ojos lentamente y se dan cuenta que el saiyajin la observa sonriendo. La ghoul se sonroja un poco para no mostrarlo al saiyajin.

¿Qué me paso? Que hiciste goku-san.

Bueno digamos que te derrote, me di cuenta que tus moviéndonos de pelea son muy buenos. Sabes Te centras al ser una ghoul Ukaku en la velocidad atacado con tu kagune, yo me di cuenta que te cansas rápido al usar tu fuerza o kagune.

Tu resistencia está muy baja ya que no entrenas, si entrenas con migo quizás puedas progresar y ser más fuerte.

Está bien baka goku entrenare con Tigo ya que, me quiero hacer mas fuerte. Solo te preguntare algo antes, porque no usaste tu kagune para enfrentarme y solo tus puños recibiendo mis ataques.

Bueno no lo use para reservar mis fuerzas y volver más poderoso, capas de dañar y no dejar oportunidad. Déjame mostrarte.

Goku saca sus ocho tentáculos kagune rinkaku medianos de su espalda, como cambio su ojo al de un ghoul. Todos se sorprendieron, excepto eto y rize ya que sabía que goku era el más poderoso ghoul.

Dejo de usar su kagune que desaparece de la espalda. Vaya eso es curioso el número de kagune que tienes y el nivel de fuerza que tienes.

Goku truena los dedos rompiendo el campo de fuerza, que se desvanece. Que hiciste goku-san. Pregunta goku.

Fácil touka-san cree una barrera para que no se diera cuenta, algún mirón.

Ranfan: eso fue increíble goku-kun, vaya velocidad y cosa nueva tienes.

Bra: Goku-san no sabía que tiene tentáculos de color.

Maron: es cool esa habilidad que tiene goku-san, me pregunto cómo aprendió eso.

Pan: no sabía que mi abuelito pudiera invocar tentáculos de color negro, amarrillo, rojo y blanco.

Panchy Brief: goku-kun tiene una cosa nueva en su cuerpo, es curioso que tenga algo nuevo.

Tight Brief: goku-san tiene muchas cosas interesantes, es sorprendente el nivel de poder que tiene.

Amber (chica creeper): wow es increíble eso lo que tiene goku-onii-san, me pregunto que es.

Ikaros: no sabía que el maestro goku-sama podía hacer eso y tiene una velocidad superior a la mía.

Anis: es una nueva cosa del maestro goku-sama, me pregunto que son esos tentáculos llamados kagune.

Rize: su fuerza ha incrementado a tal puto, vaya que la raza de goku-kun es muy fuerte.

Eto: mi querido goku-kun es muy fuerte y digno para ser mi pareja.

Touka: ya veo goku.

¡ Touka! ¡ Touka! ¡Touka!

Se escucha una voz y todos observa a una chica de estatura baja y muy delgada, de cabello rojizo-castaño y ojos grises, suele llevar puesto el uniforme de escuela.

La chica se acerca a touka para darle algo.

Yoriko: Touka-chan toma olvidaste tu libreta de matemática, mientras salías.

Touka: gracias Yoriko por traerme la libreta.

Yoriko: jajajaja no por nada touka.

Se ríe y se dan cuenta de goku, poniendo cara picara hacia touka pensado que es su novio.

¿Touka quién es el, hombre que está al lado tuyo? Acaso es tu novio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y te gusta los mayores.

Ahhhhh pero que dices yoriko no se te ocurra decirlo.

Touka se sonroja un poco nerviosa, por lo que dijo su mejor amiga humana. Las chicas se ríe por lo que ve, ya que no esperaba ver ese lado tsudere de toca.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Siento la tardanza de este capítulo xd y les gustara, eso espero ya que me falta un poco con las otras.**


End file.
